


Emerge

by funhanie



Series: superpowers [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT12 (EXO), idols with superpowers
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie
Summary: inspired by exo pathcodeJäsenet ovat joutuneet ympäri maailmaa, eroon toisistaan. Ensimmäinen tehtävä on ymmärtää, mitä on tapahtunut, toisena täytyy saada yhteys toisiin. Vaistojensa ja telepatian avulla ryhmä alkaa kasaantua ja selvittää, mitä oikein tapahtui. Jonginista ja hänen teleportistaan on suurin apu, mutta sillä on myös huonot puolensa. Väkivahvan Hyunien vointi murenee silmissä, mikä saa Chanyeolin hermoromahduksen partaalle. Onneksi ryhmästä löytyy ainakin yksi, joka luottaa rakkauden parantavaan voimaan.Kun kaikki ovat jälleen kasassa, on selvitettävä, miksi oli käynyt niin kuin kävi. Ratkaisu löytyy Chanyeolin muistikuvista, Arizonan maastopalo ei ollut lähtenyt hänestä. Mustakärkinen suippokorva, lohikäärme, joka totteli myös nimeä Wu Yifan, lieni kaiken takana. Matka menneisyyteen vahvistaa tarinan. Krisin käytös ei kuulosta normaalilta, se herättää jäsenten epäilyt. Yhdessä, kaikkien kahdentoista voimin, on selvitettävä, mikä ajoi entisen leaderinpuolikkaan sellaisiin tekoihin.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: superpowers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123706





	1. Chapter 1

Lyon, kello 6:26.

Sade oli kastellut mukulakivitetyt kadut ja tehnyt ilmasta kostean. Tummat pilvet olivat väistyneet hetki sitten ja muutama tähti loisti kaupungin yllä. Baekhyun mustassa nahkatakissa käveli reippaasti eteenpäin, pidellen toisessa kädessä puhelintaan. Askellus muuttui nopeasti hölkäksi ja siitä juoksuksi.

Kivikatu jatkui silminkantamattomiin. Korttelit oli rakennettu samasta mukulakivestä ja rautaisia portteja oli siellä täällä. Baekhyunista tuntui, että hän oli ennemminkin labyrintissa kuin oikealla kadulla.

Baekhyun pysähtyi niille sijoilleen saadessaan viestin puhelimeen. Raskaasti puuskuttava mies avasi viestin, mutta puhelin kaatui eikä viestiä löytynyt, vaikka hän yritti etsiä sitä jokaisesta mahdollisesta kansiosta. Paniikki alkoi nousta uudelleen pintaan. Mies ei tiennyt, missä hän oli, miksi hän oli ja missä muut olivat. Puoli tuntia sitten hän oli mennyt nukkumaan yhdessä Chanyeolin kanssa, nyt hän juoksi pitkin liukkaita katuja.

Baekhyun kuuli askeleita jonkun kymmenen metrin päästä. Mies katsoi takanaan olevaa, hämärää katua ja laittoi puhelimensa takataskuun yhdellä liikkeellä. Hän lähti nopeasti liikkeelle, juosten suoraan eteenpäin, ylös kivestä tehtyjä portaita, joiden yläpäässä oli musta portti. Baekhyun tarttui porttiin ja ravisti sitä voimakkaasti, mutta se oli lukittu. Turhautuneisuus alkoi nousta päälimmäiseksi tunteeksi yhdessä hämmennyksen kanssa.

 _”Chanyeol-ah!”,_ Baekhyun yritti kutsua poikaystäväänsä, mutta vastausta ei kuulunut. Baekhyun kuuli askeleet yhä selvemmin ja koitti hengittää rauhoittuakseen.Baekhyun puristi rautaisen portin kalteria tiukasti ja hengitti pinnallisesti. Mies sulki silmänsä ja kanavoi energiansa valon hallintaan. Kaupungin valot sammuivat yksitellen, saaden korttelin päässä olevat miehet karjumaan hämmentyneinä.

Baekhyun kuunteli lähestyvää puhetta ja paniikinomaisia askeleita. Hän siirtyi viereisen kiviaidan viereen ja koitti hillitä hakkaavaa sydäntään. Miehet saapuivat viiden metrin päähän ja vaihtoivat sanoja kiivaasti. Toinen heistä kaivoi taskulamppua repustaan, muttei saanut valoa päälle. Toinen miehistä yritti käyttää kännykkäänsä, mutta sekään ei heijastanut minkäänlaista valoa.

Baek peruutti kolmen metrin päässä olevan patsaan taakse piiloon ja lukitsi katseensa miesten yllä olevaan katuvaloon. Suuri energia-aalto sytytti lyhdyn malliseen katulamppuun kirkkaan valon sekunnin murto-osaksi, kunnes ylijännite sai lampun kärähtämään. Miehet karjuivat pelokkaina ja lähtivät juoksemaan suuntaan, josta he olivat tulleetkin.

Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta ja nojasi kosteaa kiviseinää vasten. Hän kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan ja avasi sääsovelluksen. Hetken hän empi, ennen kuin painoi sijainti-painiketta - hän ei ollut varma, halusiko hän todella tietää, minne hän oli ajautunut.

Baekhyunin jalat olivat pettää, kun sääohjelma väitti, että hän oli Lyonissa. Tässä täytyy olla varmasti jokin erehdys, nahkatakkinen mies ajatteli ja koitti soittaa Chanyeolille.

Kaukaa kuuluva poliisiauton sireeni keskeytti Baekhyunin toimet. Mies katseli hätääntyneenä ympärilleen, ja yritti etsiä sopivaa paikkaa piiloutua. Hänellä ei ollut rahaa eikä passia, vain kännykkä, jossa oli 40 prosenttia akkua. Jos hän ei saisi ladattua luuria missään, hän olisi totaalisesti kusessa.

Puheluyritys meni vastaajaan, mikä sai Baekhyunin kiroilemaan hiljaa. Mies soitti uudestaan, mutta sama juttu. Mustatukka keräsi rohkeutensa ja lähti kävelemään pimeää katua eteenpäin. Hänellä ei ollut harmainta aavistustakaan, mitä tuleman piti, mutta joku suoja täytyi keksiä. Aurinko nousisi varmasti muutaman tunnin kuluessa, päivän valossa hänen kyvystään ei ollut mitään hyötyä. Hän ei voinut sammuttaa aurinkokunnan kirkkainta tähteä.

Puhelun mennessä neljättä kertaa vastaajaan, Baek luovutti. Hän vaihtoi kohdetta ja yritti saada Jonginin kiinni. Hänkään ei vastannut, mikä sai mustatukkaisen hermostuneeksi. Kolmatta ehdokasta etsiessään hän käveli paikallisen hotellin ohitse. Baekhyun pysähtyi pimeän rakennuksen edustalle ja mietti vähän aikaa. Epäröiden hän päätyi tarttumaan kylmään ovenkahvaan ja livahtamaan sisään pimeään rakennukseen. Hän kuuli puhetta sieltä täältä, mutta ketään ei näkynyt.

Respan takahuoneessa oli käynnissä kiivas keskustelu. Baekhyun yhdisti kielen todellakin ranskaksi, mikä sai hänen jalkansa melkein pettämään. Pimeässä aulassa mustiin vaatteisiin pukeutunut mies oli todellakin näkymätön. Puheensorina, hätääntynyt naisen panikointi, oli peittänyt alleen oven kolahduksen ja turvannut Baekille reitin.

Mies mietti, miten hän pääsisi sisään huoneeseen. Hänen mielessään kävi jo varastaa avainkortti, mutta hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, mistä sellaisen saisi. Intuitio johdatti hänet portaikkoon ja päättäväisyys antoi voimaa kävellä portaat kerros kerrokselta. Seitsemännen kerroksen kohdalla miehen jalat olivat niin hapoilla, että tämän oli pysähdyttävä ja tasattava hengitystään. Mies painautui seinää vasten ja oli valmis potkaisemaanovesta portaikkoon mahdollisesti tulevan henkilön tajuttomaksi. Oli elintärkeää päästä jonnekin turvaan ennen kuin kaupungin pimentymisestä aiheutuisi suurempaa haloota.

Baekhyun puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen ja marssi viimeisillä voimillaan hotellin seitsemännen kerroksen käytävään. Hän näki siivouskärryjen häämöttävän kauempana, mikä sai hänet virnistämään viekkaasti. Mies hiippaili mahdollisimman lähellä seinää kohti kärryjä. Huone vasemalla oli avoin eikä siivoojaa näkynyt missään. Siivouskärryissä oli lista huoneista, jotka täytyisi siivota. Baekhyun etsi kynän nahkatakin sisätaskusta ja kiitti luojaa siitä, että Chanyeol oli vittuillut hänelle, kun tällä ei ollut omaa kynää silloin kun hän sitä tarvitsisi. Mies yliviivasi huoneen numeron ja siirsi kärryt seuraavan huoneen edustalle. Hän palautti listan samaan paikkaan ja livahti huoneeseen. Hän laittoi turvalukon päälle ja rojahti ovea vasten huokaisten helpotuksesta. 

Valot räpsähtivät päälle ja Baekhyunin helpottunut nauru karkasi maailmalle. Mies valui istumaan lattialle raajat levällään ja raskaasti hengittäen. Hän oli niin väsynyt viimeisestä viidestätoista minuutista.

Baekhyun ei kauaa pystynyt rentoutumaan. Hän kaivoi puhelimen esiin ja etsi Yixingin numeron. Hän nosti luurin nopeasti korvalle ja kuunteli hermostuneena yhdistämisääniä. Kolme piippausta, ja puheluun vastattiin.

”Hyung!” Baekhyun parahti puhelimeen. Yixing tervehti Baekhyunia hermostuneen kuuloisena.

”Missä sä olet?” mies kysyi ja odotti vastausta jännittyneenä.   
”Yunnanissa”, vuotta vanhempi lausahti. ”Miksi? Sitä en tiedä.”

”Hyung”, Baekhyun henkäisi. ”Mä olen Lyonissa.”

”Ranskassa?!” Yixing kuulosti todella yllättyneeltä. Baekhyun puri huultaan kuunnellessaan vanhemman jännittynyttä muminaa.

”Tiedätkö, missä muut ovat?” Yixing kysyi viimein. Baekhyun kertoi yrittäneensä soittaa Jonginille ja Yeolille, mutta kumpikaan heistä ei ollut vastannut. Yixing kertoi saaneensa yhteyden vain Sehuniin, joka oli Edingburgissa.

”Mitä helvettiä täällä oikein tapahtuu”, Baekhyun huokaisi lähinnä itselleen, mutta sai Yixingin ihmettelemään samaa. ”Mä koitan saada Jonginien kiinni. Hänen kyvylleen olisi käyttöä.”

”Emme saa --”

”Hyung, tämä on hätätilanne”, Baekhyun keskeytti vanhemman tiukalla vastalauseella. Yixing huokaisi ja myönsi miehen olevan oikeassa. Oli aivan sama, kuinka kiellettyä heidän voimankäyttönsä oli, pienempi paha siitä syntyi kuin kiinnijäämisestä passitta vieraassa maassa.

”Onko sulla rahaa?” Yixing kysyi. ”Mulla on 10000 wonin seteli...”

”Ei yhtään”, Baekhyun huokaisi. ”Mulla on vain mustekynä ja puhelin...” Yixing murahti huolestuneena.

”Ollaan yhteydessä, hyung. Älä jää kiinni...” Baekhyun sanoi ja hyvästeli miehen. Hän nousi ylös ja koitti soittaa vielä kerran Chanyeolille, mutta tämän puhelin ei ollut enää edes päällä. Pitkä litanja kirosanoja karkasi mustatukan suusta tämän yrittäessä pysyä järjissään absurdissa tilanteessa.

* * *

Arizona, kello 17:11.

Chanyeol tarttui villahuopaiseen hattuunsa ja poisti sen kasvoiltaan. Aurinko rävötti kirkkaana taivaalla ja sai miehen siristelemään silmiään. Hän nousi istuma-asentoon ja katseli ympärilleen. Viimeksi, kun hän oli silmiään pitänyt auki, hän oli ollut treenihuoneen sohvalla yhdessä Baekhyunin kanssa. Nyt hänen ympärillään oli vain pelkkää virhertävää peltoa ja suuria kiviä.

Chanyeol nousi ylös ja piteli tiukasti hatustaan kiinni. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, missä hän oli. Ruskeatukkainen huokaisi syvään ja koitti kutsua Baekhyuniä mielessään, mutta vastausta ei kuulunut. Hän otti kurssin kohti edessä häämöttävää raunioaluetta. Mutisten hän marssi eteenpäin, kengät pehmeään peltoon painuen. Maasto oli haastava, varsinkin kaupunkiolosuhteisiin tottuneena.

Chanyeol laittoi käden taskuun ja kirosi mielessään, kun hän muisti jättäneensä puhelimen asunnolle. Baekhyun oli vielä kannustanut häntä hylkäämään luurinsa. Mustatukan sanat pyörivät tämän mielessä saaden hänet irvistämään ironisesti. _”Et sä sitä kuitenkaan tänään tarvitse.”_

Harmaat rauniot keskellä vihreää metsää saivat Yeolin surulliseksi. Mies istui kivelle ja laski hatun polvelleen. Hän katsoi alas tyhjään laaksoon, miettien, mistä päin hän löytäisi apua. Jylhät maisemat olivat hänelle tuntemattomia, sellaisia voisi nähdä ehkä elokuvissa, mutta ei siellä, mistä hän oli kotoisin.

_”Baekhyun-ah…”_

Chanyeolin kutsut menivät kuuroille korville. Baekhyun oli liian kaukana tavoittaakseen hörökorvan viestit. Mies lipui ajatuksiinsa ja koitti miettiä, miksi hän oli siirtynyt outoon paikkaan ilman poikaystäväänsä. Sitä paitsi teleporttaus ei ollut hänen kykynsä.

Jongin nousi Yeolin mieleen. Jos hän löytäisi nuoremman miehen jostakin, hän pääsisi takaisin kotiin. Yeol yritti kutsua Jonginia nimeltä mielessään sekä huutamalla tyhjään laaksoon, mutta vain korppien ivallinen nauru vastasi hänelle.

Chanyeol päätti lähteä etsimään jostain apua. Hän ei voinut olla kaukana asutuksesta, kyllä jossain oli pakko olla ihmisiä. Eri asia, pystyisikö ruskeatukkainen kommunikoimaan heidän kanssaan. Jos ei muuten, niin käsimerkein.

Aurinko paistoi vehreään metsään ja sai sen näyttämään jotenkin taianomaiselta. Yeol kuunteli allaan rahisevaa maata ja katsoi ylös. Taivas oli sininen, pilviä oli siellä täällä, mutta ei mitenkään häiritsevästi. Ilma oli lämmin, muttei liian kuuma. Kevät Soulissa oli vilpoisa, mutta metsässä oli kuuma. Yeol riisui sinisen villakangastakkinsa ja kantoi sitä miettien koko ajan, pitäisikö hänen hylätä vaatekappale metsään. Kuitenkin hän päätti pitää sen, jos sattuisikin ihme ja hän siirtyisi takaisin Souliin. Tai jonnekin muualle.

Chanyeol nosti katseen ylös huomatessaan metsän muuttuvan yhä synkemmäksi. Jokin oli peittänyt auringon,eikä aurinko päässyt valaisemaan aluetta. Hörökorva henkäisi jännittyneenä ja pysähtyi niille sijoilleen. Taivaalla ei näkynyt mitään poikkeavaa, mutta silti yhtäkkinen hämäryys sai miehen niskavillat nousemaan pystyyn. Yeol nosti kämmenensä esiin ja empi, mutta päätyi kuitenkin sytyttämään liekin kädelleen. Hän oli yksin, edes metsän eläimet eivät olleet hänen seuranaan. Kukaan ei voisi nähdä häntä ja voimaansa.

Jokin lensi metsäpalstan ylitse ja sai Chanyeolin herpaantumaan. Mies sulki kätensä nyrkkiin ja peruutti puun viereen suojaan. Savun pistävä haju sai Yeolin hämmästymään. Pauhaava tulen humina täytti miljöön ja valtavat, kuumat liekit täyttivät metsän sekunneissa. Chanyeol seisoi keskellä paloa ja kuulosteli nopeasti lyövää sydäntään.

Chanyeol oli varma, että hän oli tukahduttanut kämmenellään olleen liekin. Oliko hän taas menettämässä kykynsä hallinnan. Se fiasko ei saisi toistua uudelleen missään tapauksessa.

* * *

Humina yltyi ja taivas pimeni entisestään. Chanyeol otti askeleen taaksepäin, kun suuri varjo peitti hänet ja puolet metsästä. Liekit pauhasivat kuumina ja savupilvet nousivat kohti taivasta.

Yeol siristi silmiään nähdessään jonkun kävelevän liekkien keskellä. Hän oli menossa katsomaan, miten henkilö voisi, mutta sitten hän tajusi, ettei normaali ihminen voisi kestää monen sadan asteen lämpötilaa. Chanyeol hylkäsi villahattunsa ja heitti takin menemään. Tuli tarttui niihin välittömästi Yeolin päästäessä niistä irti.

Liekkien keskellä kävelevä henkilö tuli koko ajan lähemmäs. Chanyeol otti päättäväisen askeleen lähemmäs miestä ja kauhistui, kun tämän piirteet tulivat esiin. Tuuheat kulmakarvat, lyhyet mustat hiukset, pitkät raajat ja suuret kämmenet kuuluivat henkilölle, jota Chanyeol ei ollut nähnyt melkein vuoteen.

”Hyung”, Chanyeol parahti ja juoksi Krisiksi tunnistamaansa henkilöä vastaan. ”Mitä meille oikein tapahtuu?” Hörökorva tuijotti vastapariaan hämmentyneenä. Kris ei sanonut mitään, vaan virnisti epäominaiseen tapaansa ja levitti suuret siipensä. Chanyeol pelästyi voimaansa käyttävää miestä ja suojasi kasvot käsillään, vaikka liekit eivät pystyneet vahingoittamaan häntä.

”Milloin sun voima on aktivoitunut?” Chanyeol huusi muotoa muuttavalle miehelle, joka vain hymyili epäilyttävästi.

”Voisitko vastata?!” Chanyeol parkaisi kuin satutettu eläin, mutta sanat ajoivat Krisin pois metsästä. Mies ampaisi lentoon ja vei pimeyden mukanaan. Chanyeol jäi keskelle palavaa metsää yksin, ihmettelemään, mitä miehen käytös oikein voisi tarkoittaa.

* * *

Hälytysajoneuvojen sireenien ääni nostatti Yeolin ihon kananlihalle. Hänen ei täytynyt olla kaukana asutuksesta. Keskellä metsää seisovan miehen päähän ilmestyi viekas idea. Hörökorva siirtyi suojaan palavanpuun taakse ja pälyili liekkien lävitse. Kun palomiehet olisivat sammuttaneet metsässä roihuavan maastopalon, he tulisivat löytämään Yeolin makaamasta maasta tajuttomana. Hänet vietäisiin ambulanssilla sairaalaan, ja siten hän voisi selvittää, missä helvetissä hän oikein oli.

Chanyeolia rupesi jännittämään, kun suurten paloautojen vilkkuvat valot häämöttivät liekkimeren takaa. Chanyeol pystyi näkemään, miten tilanteeseen varustautuneet miehet ottivat letkut esille ja alkoivat sammuttaa paloa.

Ruskeatukkainen vetäytyi puun taakse suojaan ja piti siinä palavaa liekkiä hengissä omilla voimillaan. Palomiesten vesivarat eivät riittäisi puun sammutukseen - Yeol päättäisi siitä itse, milloin liekit lopettaisivat puun pinnalla tanssimisen.

Metsäpalo ei ollut ehtinyt levitä niin kauas kuin Chanyeol oli pelännyt. Kuitenkin sammuttamiseen kului useita kymmeniä minuutteja ja vesilitroja satoja tuhansia. Palomiehet käänsivät vesihanat kiinni ja johtavassa asemassa oleva palomies lähti kävelemään.

Chanyeol näki tilanteensa tulleen. Hän syöksyi savuavan metsän keskelle makaamaan, välittämättä siitä, miten hänen vaatteensa kastuisivat - hänhän pystyi kuvaamaan ne myöhemmin.

Ei mennyt kauaa, kun joku pelastushenkilöstöstä huomasi pitkäraajaisen miehen makaamassa maassa. Chanyeol keskittyi satakymmenen prosenttisesti, että hänen pokkansa pysyisi ja hänen esityksensä menisi täydestä englantia puhuville miehille.

Hikiset kädet läpsivät Yeolin poskia ja kovaääninen karjaisu kaikui metsässä.

”Kuuletko mua?” mies kysyi englanniksi ja ravisteli Yeolia kovakouraisesti. ”Tajuton. Kutsukaa ambulanssi.”  
Chanyeol yksi, pelastustoimikunta nolla. Hörökorvan olisi tehnyt mieli vilkaista, kuinka hämmentyneitä palomiehet olivat - eihän kukaan voisi selvitä hengissä keskellä riehuvaa tulipaloa. Pienikin hereillä olemisen merkki saattaisi kuitenkin pilata kaiken. Hänen olisi päästävä pois metsästä ja ambulanssikyyti oli mitä parhainidea siihen hätään.

Ruskeatukkainen mies puri hampaitaan yhteen kestääkseen palomiehen kovakouraiset otteet. Mies tuntui etsivän miehestä jotain dokumenttiä, lompakkoa, passia. Chanyeolin olisi tehnyt mieli sanoa, että turhaa etsi, hänen tavaransa olivat asunnolla.

* * *

Ambulanssi saapui vartissa. Yeol kuunteli miljöön ääniä ja kuvitteli, miten ensihoitajat juoksivat märän metsikön lävitse savuiseen metsikköön paariensa kanssa. Miehen pokka oli pettää hänen tuntiessaan hoikat sormet kaulallaan. Naisen ääni kiri hänen korviinsa ja lääketieteelliset termit kaikuivat ympäristössä.

”Onko kenelläkään tietoa, kuka hän on?” nainen kysyi ja käänteli Yeolia etsiessään merkkejä loukkaantumisesta.

”Ei”, hörökorvan löytänyt palomies sanoi.

”Pulssi normaali, mies joskin tajuton. Viedään sairaalaan”, nainen sanoi ja Yeol nostettiin paareille.

Chanyeol rupesi yskimään saatuaan happinaamarin kasvoilleen. Hänelle annettu puhdas happi kirveli limakalvoissa ja teki olosta tukalan. Mies avasi silmänsä ja katsoi pelokkaana edessään olevaa naista, jonka kädessä oli stetoskooppi.

”Ei mitään hätää”, nainen sanoi englanniksi ja oli kuunnella Chanyeolin keuhkoja, mutta hörökorva nousi istuma-asentoon, eikä päästänyt naista lähelle itseään. Nainen pakotti miehen takaisin makuulle ja nosti naamarin takaisin tämän naamalle.   
”Kuka olet?” rauhallisesti puhuva ensihoitaja kysyi, mutta Yeol ei avannut suutaan. Luojan kiitos nainen ei sattunut olemaan mikään fani, joka tunnistaisi ruskeatukkaisen missä ja milloin vain.

”Miten eksyit metsään?” nainen jatkoi kyselemistään. _Sen haluaisin itsekin tietää,_ Chanyeol ajatteli mielessään ja vilkaisi ulos ambulanssin ikkunasta. Hän ei saanut selvää, oliko hän kaupungissa vai maalla, joten hänen oli oltava vielä kyydissä. Hänen täytyisi hypätä pois ambulanssista viimeistään ennen sairaalaan saapumista.

Chanyeol repi happimaskin pois naamaltaan ja veti syvään henkeä. Ensihoitaja katsoi miestä järkyttyneenä ja oli auttaa maskin takaisin, mutta Yeol ei päästänyt tätä lähelleen.   
”Oletko nauttinut päihteitä?” nainen kysyi ja otti tukea seinästä, auto heilui villiin tahtiin huonolla tiellä. Yeol pudisti päätään ja puristi nyrkkinsä yhteen. Ajoneuvo täyttyi sankasta savusta ja sai naisen yskimään kovaäänisesti. Kuskin paikalla ollut mies löi jarrut pohjaan ja alkoi yskiä kauhistuneena. Ambulanssihenkilökunta epäili auton syttyneen palamaan, mutta Yeol hymyili vain tyytyväisenä.

Musta savu auton sisällä peitti näkyväisyyden. Hörökorva käytti tehtailemansa tilaisuuden hyväksi ja poistui autosta mahdollisimman nopeasti. Tien reunaan pysäköity ambulanssi oli kuin tilauksesta lähellä juna-asemaa. Ruskeatukkainen otti kurssin kohti kolmikaistaisen tien toisella puolella olevaa asemaa. Savuava hälytysajoneuvo oli saanut liikenteen lamaantumaan täysin, joten tien ylittäminen oli helppoa.

Pitkäraajainen mies juoksi henkensä edestä sisään rautatieaseman ovesta ja katseli ympärilleen. Ei ollutkaan niin hyvä idea hylätä mustaa lakkia. Jos joku hänet tunnistava henkilö huomaisi hänet, olisi Yeol vaikeuksissa kaulaansa myöten.

Enää olisi vain keksittävä, mistä helvetistä hän saisi rahaa soittaakseen Baekhyunille.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyon, kello 02:52.

Baekhyun istui hotellihuoneen pehmeällä sängyllä. Valkoiset peitteet tuoksuivat raikkailta ja vastapestyiltä. 20 tuntia Lyonissa viettänyt mustatukka alkoi potea koti-ikävää. Hän oli kaukana ystävistään, tutuista maisemista ja ruoasta.

Mies sulki silmät ja toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, että hän voisi olla Chanyeolin vieressä sillä hetkellä. Miten paljon hän kaipasi sitä tuikkivaa hymyä, jonka hörökorva asetti kasvoilleen ensimmäisenä silmät avattuaan uuteen päivään.

Chanyeol ja Baekhyun olivat olleet kämppiksiä siitä saakka, kun he olivat päässeet takaisin tuttuun asuntokompleksiin. Kukaan muu ei ollut päässyt huoneeseen, vaikka siellä olisi ollut tilaa kolmannelle sängyllekin. Baekhyun oli tehnyt hyvin selväksi, että hän halusi viettää yhteistä, läheistä aikaa poikaystävänsä kanssa, eikä kukaan jäsenistä voisi häntä siinä estää.

 _”Chanyeol-ah... Mä rakastan sua”_ , Baekhyun ajatteli. Hän huokaisi syvään ja paransi asentoaan sängyllä. Mies oli väsynyt päivän pakoilusta, mutta oli onnellinen, ettei hänen tarvinnut olla taivasalla. 

Puhelin pärähti soimaan kuin taikaiskusta. Baekhyun säikähti kapistusta ja vastasi puheluun välittömästi. Hiljaisuus huoneessa sai pirinän kuulostamaan todella kovalta ja se jätti soittoäänen raikumaan mustatukan korviin pitkäksi aikaa.

"Haloo?" Baekhyun henkäisi arasti puheluun, joka oli tullut oudosta numerosta. Suuntanumero oli aivan eri luokkaa kuin Etelä-Koreasta tulevat puhelut, eikä numerosarja muistuttanut mitään tuttua.

"Chanyeol tässä." Sanat saivat mustatukkaisen purskahtamaan itkuun saman tien.

"Missä sä olet?" Baekhyun mutisi niiskutuksensa välistä.

”Ar... Arizonassa", Yeol henkäisi kuulostaen murtuneemmalta kuin koskaan. "Mä olen ihan kunnossa.”

"Mä olin niin huolissani", Baekhyun parkui ja yritti pyyhkiä kyyneleet pois, mutta niitä valui koko ajan lisää. "Luojan kiitos, sä soitit..."

"Missä sä olet?" Chanyeol kysyi ja koetti kerätä itseään kasaan. Baekhyunin niiskutus oli vain niin sydäntä riipivää.

"Ranskassa", Baek henkäisi ja vaihtoi asentoa levottomana. "Mulla ei ole rahaa eikä passia. En pääse täältä pois ilman Jonginia."

"Sama täällä", Yeol henkäisi. "Jouduin sulattamaan jonkun säästöpossun, että sain kolikoita soittaakseni yleisöpuhelimella."

Baekhyun hymyili ensimmäistä kertaa kahteentoista tuntiin. "Mistä mä löydän sut, jos et ehdi kotiin ennen mua?"

Chanyeol ehti vain mutista puhelimeen, kun linja oli jo sulkeutunut. Baekhyun tiputti puhelimen pettyneenä kädestään. Totta kai puheaika oli loppunut kesken, eikä hörökorvalla tietenkään ollut enempää rahaa.

* * *

Baekhyun hengitti raskaasti ja pyöri kyljeltään toiselle painajaisunien vahvistuessa. Hikinen mustatukka ampaisi istuma-asentoon ja veti henkeä kuin kala kuivalla maalla päästessään eroon ikävistä kuvista, jota hänen alitajuntansa oli hänelle näyttänyt. Mies vilkaisi kelloa ja huomasi sen olevan vasta kymmenen. Hänen olisi kuitenkin livettävä hotellihuoneesta ennen kuin siivoja tulisi uudelleen käymään. Tai huoneesta maksaneet asiakkaat.

Baekhyun hyppäsi ylös sängystä ja veti lattialla lojuneet farkut jalkaan. Hän nappasi nahkatakin käteensä ja vilkaisi peilikuvaansa nopeasti ennen kuin poistui huoneesta ovet paukkuen. Päättäväisesti mies käveli tyhjää käytävää pitkin portaikkoon. Aurinko paistoi ja keväinen ilma näytti lämpimältä.

Päivän missio oli saada puhelimeen virtaa. Oli harmillista, ettei Baekhyun pystynyt muutamaan valosta tulevaa energiaa suoraan puhelimen akkuun, sehän se vasta vinhaa olisi ollut. Mustatukka odotti Yixingin soittoa kuin kuuta nousevaa. Hän tarvitsi vastapariaan, hänen kanssaan miehellä olisi turvallisempi olo.

Lyonin mukulakivikadut näyttivät päivänvalossa paljon romanttisemmilta kuin siinä pimeydessä, johon Baekhyun oli ilmestynyt. Aurinko paistoi ja bonjourit raikuivat miljöössä. Croisanttien tuoksu sai mustatukan nälkäiseksi ja kärttyiseksi. Hän olisi tehnyt mitä vaan saadakseen kupillisen kuumaa kahvia ja tuoreen leivän.

Torikojuja siinsi edessäpäin kuin tilauksesta. Leveä hymy nousi Baekhyunin kasvoille tämän nähdessä aurinkolaseja pilvin pimein. Hän nopeutti askeliaan ja veti nahkatakin ylleen yhdellä liikkeellä. Mies ohitti aurinkolasikojun ja nappasi ensimmäiset mustat lasit mukaansa, rukoillen, ettei hän näyttäisi mitenkään typerältä ne päässään.

Baekhyun siirtyi kulman taakse ja pälyili ympärilleen, olisiko kukaan mahdollisesti nähnyt hänen varastavan toisen omaisuutta. Onneksi ketään ei näkynyt ja mies uskalsi laittaa aurinkolasit silmilleen. Hymy miehen kasvoilla muuttui yhä leveämmäksi, kun valinta oli sattunut juuri nappiin. Mustat, trendikkäät aurinkolasit imartelivat mustatukan kasvonpiirteitä ja tekivät hänestä monta kertaa charmantimman.

* * *

Baekhyun asteli Lyonin keskustassa ihmismassan seassa. Häntä ihmetytti, kun kukaan ei muka tunnistanut häntä. Yleensä oli aivan sama, missä hän liikkui, häntä seurasi useiden kymmenien ihmisten lauma. Mutta tänään hänestä ei välittänyt kukaan.

Nahkatakkinen mies pysähtyi korealaisen ravintolan edustalle ja empi hetken aikaa. Ei ollut kuitenkaan aikaa hukattavaksi, hänen akkunsa oli melkein tyhjä, ja Yixingin pitäisi soittaa hänelle millä hetkellä hyvänsä.

”Päivää”, Baekhyun henkäisi äidinkielellään astuessaan ravintolaan. Hän hymyili tarjoilijanaiselle, joka luojan kiitos puhui sujuvaa koreaa, vaikka oli ulkonäkönsä perusteella puoliksi eurooppalainen. Mustatukka liukui tiskille ja kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan nolona naurahtaen.

”Olisiko teillä mitenkään mahdollisesti laturia tällaiseen puhelimeen?” mies kysyi ja hymyili häkeltyneesti naistarjoilijalle.

”Käyn tarkistamassa”,nainen hymyili ja oli siirtyä takahuoneeseen. Baekhyun pysäytti naisen henkäisemällä mietteliäästi. Hän laski aurinkolasejaan ja paljasti kasvonsa naiselle, jonka ilme kirkastui välittömästi. Olisko mahdollista, että nainen tunnisti hänet?

”Tarvitsetko mitään muuta?” tiskin takana oleva nainen kysyi. Baekhyun mietti hetken ja tyytyi ottamaan lasin vettä.

* * *

Baekhyun latasi puhelintaan ravintolan nurkkapöydässä ja katseli aamupäivän ruuhkaa ikkunasta. Hän nosti katseen taivaalle ja mietti, katsoisiko kukaan heistä yläilmoissa lipuvia pilviä yhtä haikea ilme kasvoillaan. Vai johtuiko hänen melankolinen tuulensa ikävästä rakastaan kohtaan.

Puhelin pärähti soimaan. Yixingin nimi vilkkui ruudussa ja sai Baekhyunin palaamaan maan pinnalle.

”Nyt on loistouutisia”, vanhempi mies meni suoraan asiaan. Mustatukka kohotti asentoaan paremmaksi ja kuunteli tarkkaan. ”Suho on Marseillessa.”  
”Luojan kiitos mä en ole yksin”, Baekhyun henkäisi onnellisena, varoen korottamasta äänensävyään liikaa, ettei salissa puuhaleva nainen saanut selvää tämän sanoista.

”Hänellä on rahaakin”, Yixing pisti aina vain paremmaksi.   
”Mutta ei passia?” Baek arvasi ja osui oikeaan. Mies kiroili lähes äänettömästi ja mietti, miten he pääsisivät yhdessä Souliin tai edes Jonginin luokse. Ensin piti selvittää, missä toiseksi nuorin edes majaili.

”Chanyeol on Arizonassa!” Baekhyun parkaisi ennen kuin Yixing ehti liueta linjoilta. Vanhemman miehen hämmennys kuului selvästi. ”Hän soitti yöllä ja kertoi olevansa kunnossa. Emme ehtineet puhua kauaa, kun linja katkesi. Yleisöpuhelimet...”  
Yixing hiljentyi miettimään. ”Ilman passia ei liikuta julkisesti...”   
”Mä tiedän”, Baek huokaisi. ”Täytyy soittaa Suho hyungille. Ollaan kuulolla”, mies henkäisi ja sulki linjan. Hän näppäili esiin leaderin numeron ja soitti siihen empimättä hetkeäkään.

* * *

Marseille, kello 11:22

Suho puri huultaan ja katsoi huolestuneena horisonttiin. Aurinkoinen sää oli lämmin ja tunnelmallisen kahvilan terassilla oli mahtavaa nauttia aidosta, ranskalaisesta maitokahvista. Kuva oli romanttinen, mutta Suhon mieli ei ollut yhtään samalla tasolla oletuksen kanssa. Hän oli raivoissaan siitä, miten joku oli saanut kaikki jäsenet sinkoutumaan eri puolille maapalloa.

Puhelin pärähti soimaan vaativasti. Mies heräsi pörräävistä ajatuksistaan ja vastasi soivaan kapistukseen jännittynyt ilme kasvoillaan.

”Hyung, oletko todellakin Ranskassa?” Suho henkäisi ja hänelle soittanut Baekhyun otti eleen myöntävänä vastauksena.

”Pääsetkö Lyoniin vielä tänään?”  
”Täältä menee junia koko ajan”, Suho sanoi.

”Kai sulla on rahaa?” Baekhyun kysyi varovasti.

”On”, Suho myönsi. ”Mutta mua vain pelottaa, että joku tunnistaa mut.”  
”Jos pidät aurinkolaseja päässä koko ajan, kukaan ei edes huomaa sua”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kertoi pystyneensä kävelemään keskellä Lyonin keskustaa ilman, että kukaan edes uskalsi epäillä hänen olevan maailmankuulu idoli.

”Mä tulen niin pian kuin pääsen”, leader lupasi ja sai Baekhyunin huokaisemaan helpotuksesta, sillä erää.

”Oletko kuullut muista vielä mitään?” lattekupistaan kiinni pitelevä mies kysyi. Baekhyun pysyi hiljaa pitempään kuin yleensä.   
”En, valitettavasti.”

”Täytyy lopettaa, säästän akkua. Missä nähdään?”

”Mä odotan sua asemalla vaikka koko päivän”, Baekhyun lupasi ja sulki puhelun yhtä nopeasti kuin se oli alkanutkin.

Suho joi jäähtyneen kahvin nopeasti loppuun ja poistui terassilta sanomatta henkilökunnalle sanaakaan. Hän etsi taskustaan vähän aikaa sitten ostamansa aurinkolasit ja laittoi ne kasvoilleen, toivoen, että ne todella peittäisivät hänen identiteettinsä sillä kertaa.

* * *

Ruskeatukkainen mies istui ranskalaisen suurnopeusjunassa ja katsoi ohi lipuvia maisemankuvatuksia. Hänpiteli aurinkolasit visusti kasvoillaan, vaikka vaunu pimenikin välillä lähes sysimustaksi. Miehen mieleen ei kivunnut ajatuksia - mitä enemmän hän yritti miettiä selitystä sille, että jäsenet ilmoittivat itsestään eri puolelta maapalloa, sitä vähemmän jokainen järkevä ehdotus kuulosti mahdolliselta skenaariolta.

Ei menisi enää kuin vartti, niin hän olisi Lyonissa. Suhoa jännitti tavata Baekhyun. Viimeksi, kun hän oli vuotta nuoremman nähnyt, tämä oli kertonut treenaavansa Chanyeolin kanssa. Kaikki tiesivät, mitä sekin tarkoitti. Todennäköisesti kaksikko oli livennyt harjoittelusta ja keskittyneet enemmän sohvalla muhinoimiseen.

Suho palasi jälleen kerran takaisin todellisuuteen kuullessaan kaiuttimista englannin kielisen tervehdyksen, joka kertoi junan saapuvan Lyoniin kymmenen minuutin sisällä. Robottiääni toivotti hyvää päivänjatkoa ja kiitti TGV-luotijunalla matkustamisesta.

Ruskeatukkainen empi, pitäisikö hänen laittaa Baekhyunille viesti, mutta tämä oli luvannut olla odottamassa, joten ehkä huoli oli turhaa. Mies nousi parempaan asentoon ja tarkisti, paljonko hänellä olisi vielä rahaa. Euroopassa oli kallista, eikä yllätysmenoihin oikein muutenkaan ollut kamalasti varaa. Heidän pitäisi ottaa hotellihuone, joka maksoi varmasti maltaita, lisäksi ruoat ja juomat. Totta kai mies olisi voinut ostaa lentoliput Souliin vaikka heti, mutta ilman passia hän ei mennyt minnekään. Sekään pirun Jongin ei vastannut puhelimeen.

* * *

Lyonissa paistoi aurinko, kuten Marseillessakin. Juna pysähtyi asemalle uuvuttavan tunnin jälkeen ja ihmiset halusivat rynniä ulos vaunusta. Suho piteli kiinni laseistaan ja astui hiekkaiselle asfaltille pidellen kiinni junan seinässä olevasta aputangosta. Hän pälyili laiturille, koitti etsiä katseellaan tuttua mustatukkaa, mutta ihmisiä oli liikaa. Kumpa hän muistasi, mitä Baekhyunilla oli päällä, kun he viimeksi näkivät…

Rautatieaseman suuressa infotaulun kyltissä räpsyi valo. Suho puristi huuliaan tiukasti yhteen ja käveli päättäväisesti eteenpäin. Hän pälyili ympärilleen, muttei nähnyt Baekia missään. Kyltti välkkyi uudelleen, mikä sai miehen hoksottimet pelaamaan. Hän siirtyi kohti kylttiä ja näki mustiin farkkuihin ja mustaan nahkatakkiin pukeutuneen mustatukan, jonka kasvoilla oli suuret aurinkolasit. Suho hymyili leveästi - taisi olla ensimmäinen kerta, kun Byunin näkeminen tuntui niin hyvältä.

”Hyung!” Baekhyun parkaisi ja raotti lasejaan nähdäkseen paremmin, oliko häntä kohden viipottava mies todellakin leader. Miehen kasvoilla oleva huoli paistoi kauas, ja tämä näki paremmaksi suojata kasvonsa laseilla. ”Oletko kunnossa?”  
”Olen”, Suho henkäisi ja tarttui nuoremman käteen etsien tukea. ”Mutta pirun järkyttynyt.”

”No kukapa ei tässä tilanteessa”, Baek tuhahti ja vetäisi miehen mukaansa. ”Mun täytyy päästä Yunnaniin jotenkin.”  
Suhon ilme valahti värittömäksi. ”Mitä sä siellä tekisit?”  
”En tiedä, mutta mun on päästävä Yixing hyungin luokse jollain keinolla. Hänen kanssaan mun on turvallista olla.”  
”Ah, vastaparit...” Suho mutisi ymmärtäväisesti.

Hiljaisuus valui hotellia kohti kävelevän kaksikon välille. Suho mietti, miten hänen täytyisi asia ottaa esille, mutta Baekhyunilla näytti olevan suunnitelma. Sen verran vauhdikkaasti nahkatakkiin pukeutunut mies asteli eteenpäin.

* * *

Arizona, kello 16:56.

Chanyeol vilkuili hermostuneena seinällä olevaa kelloa. Hän oli majottautunut ensimmäiseen vastaan tulevaan motelliin ja saanut jotenkin keploteltua itselleen mahdollisuuden maksaa laskulla. Yeol ihmetteli, miten vastaanottovirkailija oli suostunut moiseen, mutta se ei ollut hänen ongelmansa.

Hörökorvainen mies katsoi valkoista kauluspaitaa haikeana. Muodollinen asuvalinta toi hänen mieleensä väkisinkin mustatukkaisen Baekhyunin, joka näytti aina niin syötävän hyvältä lumenvalkea vaate yllään. Oli menny jo vuorokausi jos enemmänkin, kun heidät oli erotettu.

Vuosi taaksepäin sitten paljastunut suhde ei ollut aina mitään ruusuilla tanssimista, mutta sillä hetkellä heidän suhteensa kukoisti. He eivät olleet riidelleet pikkuasioista stressin takia aikoihin, kaksikko oli onnellinen yhdessä ja erikseen he tunsivat syvää ikävää toisiaan kohtaan. Toki heilläkin oli ollut vaikeutensa, mutta kevään puhjetessa Soulin ytimeen, he olivat enemmänkin onnellisia. Kesä oli tulossa hyvää vauhtia ja kaksikko haaveili yhteisestä arjen pakomatkasta jonnekin lämpimään. Sen sijaan, että he olisivat lentäneet yhdessä Pattayalle, he olivat eksyneet toiselle puolelle maapalloa toisistaan.

Chanyeol huokaisi väsyneesti ja kellahti kovalle sängylle, joka hänelle oli annettu. Huone oli ehkä huonoin koko Arizonan motelleista, mutta ainakin se oli tyhjää parempi.

 _”Baekhyunie… Tiedäthän sä, että mä rakastan sua”_ , Yeol henkkäisi ja kellahti kyljelleen. Hän liu'utti kättään kapean sängyn karhealla lakanalla ja kuvitteli silittävänsä hoikan miehen sileää, hyvin hoidettua ihoa. Hän pystyi kuulemaan kumppaninsa sanat korvissaan, vaikka tiesi, ettei hänen telepatiansa kantaisi toiseen maahan.

Miksi Baekhyun oli päätynyt juuri Ranskaan? Ehkä paikalla ei ollut mitään väliä, mutta olisi ollut paljon käytännöllisempää, että kaksikko olisi edes samalla mantereella. Vaikka kaikkein mieluiten hän olisi mustatukan kanssa sohvalla, treenisalissa, makaamassa sohvalla ryhdittömässä asennossa, jalat kietoutuneina toisiinsa.

Syvä flashback nousi ruskeatukkaisen mieleen. Kaksikon ensimmäinen riita oli tapahtunut ulkomaan konsertin takahuoneen pukukopissa, kun Chanyeol oli menettänyt itsehillintänsä täysin mustatukkaista kohtaan ja meinannut suudella tätä encoren aikaan. Baekhyun oli torunut miestä kovasti sekä lavalla, että takahuoneessa. Konsertin jälkeinen afterparty oli jäänyt välistä - kaikki muut jäsenet olivat livenneet lähikuppilaan yksityiskekkereiden merkeissä, mutta kaksikko oli jäänyt viimeisenä suihkuun ja luvannut tavata jäsenet myöhemmin juhlissa. Chanyeol muisti selvästi, miten hän oli yrittänyt lähestyä tulista mustatukkaa virne kasvoillaan, sormet liikkuen tämän iholla sellaisissa paikoissa, mitkä yleensä antoivat toiselle pakahduttavaa nautintoa, mutta tämä olikin kääntynyt ympäri raivoten naama punaisena, miten hörökorva oli mennyt aikaisemmin liian pitkälle, vaikka oli hyvin tiennyt, miten paljon vahinkoa hän aiheuttaisi, jos miljoonien ihmisten laajuinen kannattajajoukko saisi tietää heidän suhteestaan. Oli jo katastrofaalista, että jäsenet saivat selville heidän suhteensa. Tosin Baekhyun oli paljastanut sen itse, vain sen takia, että hänen ei ollut tuntunut hyvältä valehdella leaderille, joka oli vaatinut totuutta. Se kaikki oli lipsahtanut silloisen punatukan suusta puolivahingossa. Toisaalta, Yeol oli helpottunut, että kaikki olivat saaneet tietää hänen höyläävän ikätoveriaan.

Leveä virnistys nousi ruskeatukkaisen kasvoille, kun hän tajusi puhelimen makaavan pöydällä hänen vieressään. Eihän mies menettäisi mitään, jos hän kokeilisi soittaa Baekhyunille. Hän nosti valkoisen lankapuhelimen luurin käteensä ja näppäili syvällä muistissaan säilötyn numeron merkki kerrallaan.

Pitkät tuuttaukset kielivät siitä, että puhelu edes yritti yhdistyä. Kylmä hiki nousi miehen otsalle tämän ajatellessa mahdollisuutta, että hänen rakkaalleen olisi tapahtunut jotain. Sekunnin tuntuivat ikuisuudelta ja jännitys sai hörökorvan haukkomaan henkeä.

”Haloo?” varovainen lausahdus englanniksi kysyi linjan toisesta päästä.

”Baek-ah…” Chanyeol henkäisi purren huultaan. Toisesta päästä kuului helpottunut henkäisy.

”Mitäs sulle?” hörökorva kysyi kasuaalisti. Vastaukseksi hän sai vain tyhjää naurua.

”Suho hyung on mun kanssa.”  
”Onko kaikki hyvin?” Yeol kysyi hermostuneena. Hän pystyi aistimaan toisen äänestä tietynlaisen epävarmuuden.

”On… Me molemmat ollaan ihan kunnossa, mutta...” Baekhyun mutisi ja purskahti lopulta hiljaiseen itkuun. Leader hyungin yllättynyt parkaisu kuului Yhdysvaltoihin asti.

”Mulla on vain niin ikävä sua.” Chanyeol pystyi samaistumaan tilanteeseen. Hän ei ollut ollut erossa poikaystävästään sellaisia tuntimääriä sitten heidän suhteensa virallistamisen jälkeen.

”Kaikki kääntyy vielä hyväksi, mä lupaan”, hän lausui luuriin rauhoittavasti. ”Jongin löytyy varmasti ja kaikki palautuu normaaliksi.”

”Yeol-ah...” Baek huokaisi. ”Älä valehtele itsellesi.”

”Luuletko sä, ettemme koskaan pääse takaisin kotiin?” Chanyeolin äänessä oli pelkkää rehellisyyttä. Baek naurahti hennosti.

”Meillä ei ole passeja eikä kukaan meistä saa yhteyttä Jonginieen”, mustatukan ääni kuulosti ivalliselta. ”Optimistinen asenteesi on ihannoitavaa.”

”Haista vittu”, Yeol tuhahti puheluun ja oli katkaista linjan tyhmän riidanalun takia, mutta Baekhyun sai hänet jäämään.

”Anteeksi”, toinen henkäisi. ”Olen vain väsynyt.”

”Kaikkihan meistä on”, ruskeatukkainen murahti puhelimeen ja koitti vaihtaa puheenaihetta. ”Kumpa mä pääsisin sun luokse mahdollisimman pian.”

”Onko sulla mitään hajua, miksi näin tapahtui?” Baekhyun kysyi ignooraten toisen vihjailevan äänensävyn täysin.

”Ei ole”, Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja mutristi huuliaan sanojensa tehoksi. Baekhyun kirosi hiljaa tapansa mukaan ja hiljentyi ajatuksiinsa.

”Kumpa mä löytäisin jonkun keinon päästä sinne. En pääse lentokoneeseen ilman passia.”   
”Mä tiedän”, Baek huokaisi. ”Mun täytyy nyt mennä. Soita taas, kun voit.”  
”Mä rakastan sua”, Yeol parahti puhelimeen ennen kuin puhelu katkesi. Baekhyun luultavasti jatkoi järkyttynyttä niiskutustaan linjan katketettua, mikä sai hörökorvan myöskin erittäin herkistyneeseen tilaan.

Chanyeol laski luurin paikalleen ja koitti saada itsensä parempiin ajatuksiin. Hänen täytyisi voida keskittyä selviämään vieraassa maassa. Ilman passia liikkuminen oli ulkomaalaiselle vaarallista. Kiinnijääminen ei ollut vaihtoehto, mutta onneksi hänen kykynsä antoi hieman aikaa selvitä tilanteista.

Yeol muisti, miten hänen ambulanssitempauksensa oli päätynyt jopa uutisiin. Mies oli päässyt juuri motellin huoneeseen, kun televisiossa oli raportoitu ambulanssin syttymisestä tuleen kesken ajon. Missään ei ollut mainittu kyydissä olleesta miehestä, mikä oli helpotus. Ei silti ollut varmaa, tiesikö lehdistö hänen olemassaolostaan.


	3. Chapter 3

Yunnan, kello 22:12.

Yixing käveli mietteissään kohti läheistä kahvilaa. Hän asteli vesisateen kastelemalla kadulla ja katseli ympärilleen. Vanhassa kaupungissa rakennukset olivat erittäin kauniita. Synkkä ilma ei pilannut kiinalaismiehen tuulta, hän oli onnellinen muiden puolesta. Kaikki jotka olivat saaneet yhteyden tavalla tai toisella johonkuhun, kuulostivat olevan ilman vammoja.

Yixing astui sisään perinteiseen kiinalaisrakennukseen ja tervehti vanhaa miestä, joka oli pukeutunut vanhan ajan asustukseen. Mies hymyili lämpimästi ja toivotti vieraan tervetulleeksi. Yixing pyysi kuppia teetä istuessaan ensimmäiseen vastaantulevaan pöytään.

Rakennuksessa ei ollut muita. Hiljaisuus oli käsinkosketeltavaa, mikä loi tietynlaisen tunnelman. Kiharatukkainen mies ei halunnut olla epäkohtelias ja liikuskeli hiljaa tilassa. Hän laski repun viereiselle paikalle ja kaivoi puhelimen laturin esiin. Hän saisi ladattua luurinsa kahvilassa ja nautiskella teestä rauhassa.

Yixing päästi ajatukset valloilleen. Hän oli miettinyt keinoja päästä takaisin Souliin, mutta mitään loistavaa ideaa ei ollut pälkähtänyt päähän. Hän oli melkein hypännyt ensimmäiseen junaan ja ottanut määränpääkseen yhtiön Pekingin konttorin. Jos joku pystyisi järjestämään hänen passinsa Kiinaan, mies voisi lentää rauhassa Baekhyunin luokse Ranskaan. Kuitenkaan ei ollut hyvä idea sekoittaa ketään ulkopuolista tilanteeseen, jossa ei ollut mitään järkeä.

Kiharatukkainen säikähti, kun hänen puhelimensa pärähti soimaan. Sehunin nimi ilmestyi näyttöön ja sai Yixingin sydämen melkein pakahtumaan onnesta - maknae oli ainakin hengissä.

”Kerro”, vanhempi henkäisi puhelimeen heti vastaa -painiketta napautettuaan. Sehun kuulosti helpottuneelta.

”Mä olen Edinburgissa”, nuorin tokaisi välittömästi kiharatukkaisen kehotuksesta. ”Olen kunnossa.”

”Luojan kiitos”, Yixing henkäisi helpottuneena.

Vanha mies laski tarjottimen Yixingin eteen ja herpaannutti hänen keskittymisensä. Yixing kiitti teestä ja katsoi miestä pitkään. Ruskeaan kaapumaiseen vaatteeseen pukeutunut vanhus hymyili lämpimästi ja peruutti hitaasti takaisin omiin oloihinsa - irrottamatta katsettaan kuitenkaan nuoremmasta vieraasta.

Yixing palasi takaisin puhelun pariin. Kärsimätön Sehun uksi toisessa päässä, mikä sai vanhemman nyrpistämään nenäänsä pienesti.

”Oletko tavannut muita?” Yixing kysyi. Vastaus oli kielteinen, kuten kiinalaismies arvelikin. ”Eikä sullakaan ole passia?”

”No ei”, Sehun huokaisi poissaolevana. ”Kuka olisi arvannut, että tällaista tapahtuu.”

”Sanopa muuta”, Yixing henkäisi ja tarttui edessään olevaan posliiniseen teepannuun, joka henkäili kuumuutta. ”Baekhyun on Suhon kanssa Ranskassa, hän on tiettävästi lähinnä sua.”

”Pitäisikö mun koittaa lentää sinne?” Sehun kysyi hiljaa. Yixing naurahti huvittuneena.

”Et jaksa nostaa itseäsi ilmaan...”

”Totta…” nuorempi myönsi nolona. ”Salamatkustaa?”  
”Ei naurata, jos jäät kiinni”, kiharatukkainen murahti ilmeettömänä. Sehun henkäisi väsyneenä, Yixing pystyi kuvittelemaan, miten hän haroi mustia hiuksiaan hermostuneena ja mietti ratkaisua ongelmaan.

”Älä lähde vaeltelemaan minnekään. Ollaan yhteydessä, jos jotain tapahtuu”, Yixing henkäisi. ”Me kyllä päästään kotiin. Fighting.”  
”Hyung...” Sehun henkäisi, mutta Yixing halusi pysyä kannassaan - he pääsisivät kotiin.

”Fighting”, mies hymyili sanojensa tehosteeksi, vaikka toinen ei sitä pystynyt näkemään. Kaksikko hyvästeli toisensa ja Yixing palasi hitaasti tappavan hiljaisuuden pariin.

* * *

Edinburg, kello 15:25.

Sää oli pilvinen ja kylmä. Sehun mutristi huuliaan kävellessään kohti ensimmäistä motellia, joka häämötti horisontissa. Suuret lasi-ikkunat kielivät laadusta. Luojan kiitos ruskeatukkaisen maknaen puhelinkotelossa oli luottokortti. Hänellä olisi varaa viipyä motellissa pari yötä, mutta sen jälkeen tilanteeseen oli löydyttävä joku muu ratkaisu.

Sehun astui sisään motelliin ja tervehti tiskin takana olevaa nuorta miestä feikattu hymy kasvoillaan. Hän käveli itsevarmasti tiskille ja varasti huoneen huonolla englannin kielen taidolla. Kuitenkin asiakaspalvelun ammattilainen ei välittänyt Sehunin empimisestä, vaan teki tämän olon kotoisaksi heti ensi hetkestä lähtien.

Ruskeatukkainen kirjoitti nimensä maksutositteen alareunaan sille määrätylle paikalle ja kiitti respan miestä palvelusta. Hän sai avainkortin ja toivotukset rentouttavalle lomalle.

Sehun käveli motellin portaita ylös kohti oikeaa kerrosta. Kuitenkin hänen huomionsa herpaantui kesken kaiken puolivälissä olevaan viidenteen kerrokseen. Portaikon lasioven takana leikkivät lapset näyttivät hämmentyneiltä. Pitkäraajainen maknae kiinnitti huomion lasioven takana leijuvaan lentokoneeseen. Sehun kurtisti kulmiaan ja avasi painavan oven empien. Hän katsoi vaaleatukkaisia lapsukaisia hämmentyneenä ja tönäisi ilmassa leijuvaa puusta veistettyä lelua etusormellaan. Se leijui ilmassa ilman mitään ongelmaa - yleensä niinkin painavat esineet pysyivät maan pinnalla painovoiman lakien vallitessa tilannetta.

Sehun hymyili kahdelle lapselle ohittaessaan heidät. Lapset olivat enemmän kiinnostuneita leijuvista leluista kuin oudosta ulkomaalaismiehestä, jonka kasvoilla oli pelokas irvistys.

Ruskeatukkainen näki ilmassa leijuvia leluja siellä täällä. Hän käveli varovasti ahdistavaa käytävää eteenäpin ja seurasi merkkejä hämmetyneenä. Hän tiukensi ilmettään, kun käytävä muuttui aulaksi ja joku näytti istuvan ruskeassa nojatuolissa, joka oli käännetty suuren ikkunan eteen. Tuolissa istuva henkilö varmasti katsoi eteensä avautuvaa maisemaa haltioituneena.

Epäröiden Sehun kurkisti, kuka nojatuolin oli oikein vallannut. Ihmetys paistoi selkeästi hänen kasvoiltaan, kun henkilö paljastui hänen läheiseksi ystäväkseen.

”Luhan hyung!” hätääntynyt parkaisu karkasi nuorikon suusta. Vaaleahiuksinen käänsi sumuiset silmänsä häntä kutsuneeseen miehenalkuun. Luhan henkäisi tuskaisesti ja sai Sehunin niskavillat nousemaan kertalaakista.

”Mitä sulle oikein on tapahtunut?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi ja polvistui miehen tasolle. Luhan tarttui miestä olkapäästä tärisevin käsin ja sulki silmänsä väsyneenä.

”Joku toi mut tänne lepäämään...” vaaleatukkainen mutisi viimeisillä voimillaan. ”En voi kovin hyvin.”  
”Tule tänne”, Sehun huoahti ja auttoi miehen ylös tuolilta. ”Otin huoneen, se on kahdeksannessa kerroksessa.”

Luhan hymyili vienosti. Hän kietoi kätensä miehen ympärille ja käveli tämän vieressä kohti viiden metrin päässä olevaa hissiä.

Sehun painoi hissin nappia ja kääntyi katsomaan heikkovointista vanhempaa miestä haikeana. ”Missä sä olet ollut kaikki nämä kuukaudet?”

”Anna anteeksi”, Luhan henkäisi. ”Mun oli päästävä pois.”

  
”Terveytesi on ollut huono epidemiasta lähtien”, Sehun muisteli. Yixing oli kyllä parantanut hänet, mutta monen viikon sairastaminen oli jättänyt jälkensä miehen kehoon. Tämän kunto ei ollut parantunut missään vaiheessa alkuperäiselle tasolle, mikä oli saanut vaaleatukkaisen pakkaamaan tavaransa ja lähtemään yhtiöstä.

* * *

Sehun palasi suihkusta valmiina käymään petiin. Hän kuivasi hiuksiaan pyyhkeellä ja katsoi viereisessä pedissä sikeästi nukkuvaa vaaleatukkaista. Mikä tuuri oli, että hän oli seurannut intuitiotaan. Leijuva esineet olivat pakosta nostaneet miehen päähän Luhanin kyvyn. Jos vaaleatukkainen olisi paljastunut, se olisi ollut katastrofi.

”Hyung...” Sehun kuiskasi, muttei saanut vanhempaa hievahtamaankaan. Hän istui sängyn laidalle ja laski käden miehen reidelle. ”Kumpa sä tietäisit, kuinka ikävä mulla on ollut sua.”

Luhan vaihtoi asentoa selältään kyljelleen ja veti kädet tyynyn alle. Miehen kasvoilla oli levollinen hymy, mikä oli aivan toista kuin muutama tunti sitten. Joku oli satuttanut vanhempaa tavalla, mikä oli vienyt tämän kaiken energian. Vaaleatukkainen oli aivan poikki, mutta ainakin hän oli turvassa.

Sehun päätti, ettei hän nukkuisi tulevana yönä silmäystäkään.

Ruskeatukkainen päätti jättää Luhanin rauhaan ja siirtyi omalle sängylleen. Hän nappasi laturissa olevan puhelimen käteensä ja kirjoitti viestin jäsenten väliseen ryhmäkeskusteluun.

” _Luhan hyung on mun kanssa.”_

Ei mennyt kauaa, kun Baekhyun oli vastannut viestiin pitkällä rivillä kysymysmerkkejä. Sehun puri huultaan kirjoittaessaan tarkentavaa vastausta keskusteluun. Myös Yixing oli saapunut online-tilaan ja reagoi nuorimman viestiin yhtenäisesti Baekin kanssa.

* * *

Baekhyun halusi tietää, olisko Luhanilla mahdollisesti passia. Sehun vastasi kieltävästi ja sanoi miehen omaavan ainoastaan pankkikorttinsa, jolla oli katetta jonkin verran.

” _Hyung on erittäin kipeä. Yixing hyung, me tarvitaan sua”,_ Sehun kirjoitti keskusteluun.

” _Kaikki tarvitsevat mua”,_ kuului vastaus. ”Ja Jonginia”, Luhan murahti sängyltä. Sehun nosti hämmentyneenä katseensa viereisellä sängyllä makaavaan mieheen, jonka silmät olivat erittäin vähän auki.

”Sä kuulit...” mies henkäisi. ”Kuinka kauan sä olet kuunnellut mun ajatuksia?”

”Riittävän kauan”, Luhan henkäisi ja veti peittoa paremmin ylleen. Sehun käänsi päänsä pois päin ja valui omiin ajatuksiinsa tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. Hän oli unohtanut, miten varaustasoa piti pitää yllä, ettei sen kaltaisia amatöörimaisia virheitä pääsisi tapahtumaan.

Sehun oli huomannut välittävänsä Luhanista enemmän kuin muista, varsinkin sen jälkeen kun vaaleatukkainen oli pakannut kamansa ja poistunut heidän seurastaan kokonaan. Monta kertaa hän oli salaa itkenyt itsensä uneen, kun vanhemman lähtö oli särkenyt hänen sydämensä. Siitä hetkestä alkaen mies oli tajunnut ihastuneensa Luhaniin. Chanyeolin ja Baekhyunin hyvä suhde oli kannustanut Sehunin ajatusmaailmaa. Hän halusi pitää huolen vanhemmasta, mutta tämä oli kaukana toisessa maassa.

Luhan vaihtoi levottomana asentoa, vaikka hänen voimansa eivät siihen kunnolla riittäneet.

”Mäkin välitän susta, Sehun-ah”, vaaleatukkainen sanoi lähes äänettömästi. Sehun nosti katseen Luhaniin, joka oli valunut takaisin unten maille.

* * *

Sehun heräsi aamuyöstä valittavaan huutoon. Hän etsi käsikopelolla oikealta puoleltaan yöpöydällä olevan lampun katkaisijan ja sytytti himmeän valon palamaan. Hän säikähti kun huomasi, että vierellä oleva mies olikin hereillä.

”Kuulitko säkin sen?” Sehun kysyi varovasti. Luhan nyökkäsi ja näytti järkyttyneeltä.

”Se oli Jongin”, hän vastasi. ”Hän ei voi hyvin.”

Sehun nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja keskittyi kanavoimaan energiansa viestin välittämiseen. _”Missä sä olet?”_

 _”Lontoossa”,_ vastaus kuului nopeammin kuin kumpikaan osasi ikinä arvata. Sehun kääntyi katsomaan sängyllä istuma-asennossa olevaa Luhania, joka oli muuttunut jännittyneeksi.

”Meidän täytyy lähteä Lontooseen”, ´vanhempi sanoi ja käänsi tuliset silmänsä nuorempaan. ”Mä olen Jonginien vastapari ja mun täytyy päästä hänen luokseen.”

Sehun pudisti päätään. ”Sä olet sairas, sun täytyy pysyä sängyssä.”

”Kyllä mä jaksan”, vaaleatukkainen vakuutti. ”Lähdetään heti.”

”Nyt?” Sehun kysyi hämmentyneenä. ”Keskellä yötä?”

”Kuulithan itsekin”, Luhan parahti. ”Hän ei ole kunnossa.”

”Et ole säkään!” ruskeatukkainen huudahti niin, että koko huone raikui. Luhan ei välittänyt nuoremman tunteitten purkautumisesta, vaan potki peiton pois päältään. Hän veti sängyn toisessa päässä olevat farkut jalkaansa ja nappasi kirjoituspöydän edessä olevan tuolin selkänojan päältä sinisen hupparinsa.

”Mennään.”

”Mennään sitten.”

* * *

Lontoo, kello 15:00.

Jongin istui rautatieaseman ulkoportailla nojaten käteensä. Miestä oksetti, vitutti ja väsytti. Hän oli harhaillut puolikuntoisena pitkin Englannin pääkaupungin katuja, kielitaidottomana ja yksinäisenä. Luojan kiitos hän oli viimein saanut yhteyden edes johonkuhun - hänen puhelimensa oli varastettu jossain vaiheessa. Mies oli varma, että luuri oli ollut hänen villakangastakkinsa taskussa vielä edellisenä iltana kun hän oli ollut lähdössä kotiin yhtiöltä.

Sehun ja Luhan olivat tulossa paraikaa Lontooseen. He olivat hypänneet junaan heti Jonginin hätähuudon kuultuaan, mistä hän oli erittäin kiitollinen. Mies oli ollut Lontoosta herätessään erittäin sairas, mikä aiheutti suurta hämmennystä. Hän oli ollut huippukunnossa vielä illalla treenatessaan.

Saapuvasta junasta ilmoittava kuulutus herätti Jonginin huomion. Hän vääntäytyi ylös viimeisillä voimillaan ja käveli loivat, mutta pitkät portaat ylös helposti hengästyen.

”Kim Jongin!” huuto raikui jostain päin horisonttia. Pitkään villakangastakkiin sonnustautunut mies pälyili ympärilleen ja pysähtyi infokyltin eteen ottamaan tukea siitä. Maailma ympärillä heilui kuin laiva myrskyssä ja sai miehen voimaan entistä pahemmin. Viisi sekuntia, niin hän menetti tajuntansa.

* * *

Jongin heräsi oudosta ympäristöstä. Hän parahti kovaan ääneen nähdessään tutut kasvot edessään. Kasvot, joita hän ei ollut nähnyt moneen kuukauteen. Kasvot, joita hänen ei pitänyt nähdä enää koskaan.

”Lu hyung?”

”Kyllä”, vaaleatukkainen parkaisi ja halasi tajuihinsa tullutta miestä. ”Helvetti, mä pelästyin.”

Jongin naurahti hämmentyneenä ja katsoi yhtä huonovointisen näköistä miestä pitkään. ”Säkään et voi hyvin...”

”En”, Luhan sanoi. ”Tiedätkö, miten jouduit tänne?”  
”Ei aavistustakaan”, nuorempi sanoi ja pyyhki vetisiä silmiään. Niin hyvältä kaksikon näkeminen oli tuntunut.

”Jaksatko viedä meitä takaisin kotiin?” Sehun kysyi huolestuneena. Jongin pudisti päätään pahoillaan. Maknae mutristi huuliaan ja kirosi puoliääneen.

Jongin nousi istuma-asentoon pehmeällä sängyllä ja katseli tarkemmin ympärilleen.

”Me ollaan jossain kolmen tähden motellissa”, Sehun sanoi hiljaa ja siirtyi kaivamaan ruokakassia viereiselle pöydälle. ”Teidän molempien täytyy saada kerättyä voimia, että pääsemme kotiin.”

Jongin nojasi kylmään seinään huokaisten syvään. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, mistä yhtäkkinen huono olo oli oikein saanut alkunsa. Luhankin näytti olevan samassa jamassa, mikä sai miehen epäilykset heräämään yhä vahvemmin. Oliko kuuepidemia tekemässä toista tulemista, vai mistä helvetistä oikein tuuli?

”Lainaa puhelintasi. Soitan Yixingille”, Luhan huudahti yhtäkkiä ja sai nuorimmaiseen vauhtia. Sehun ojensi mustan puhelimen käsi ojossa istuvalle miehelle ja seurasi ilmeettömänä, kun tämä näppäili oikean yhteystiedon esiin. Vaaleatukkainen nosti suuren luurin korvalleen ja odotti hermostuneena, että kiinalaistoveri vastaisi puhelimeen.

Jongin käänsi huolestuneen katseen kätoveriinsa japuri jännittyneenä etusormeaan. ”Antakaa anteeksi, etten pysty käyttämään voimaani.”

”Ei se sun vikasi ole”, Sehun sanoi hennosti ja istui alas viereiselle sängylle. ”Kaikki järjestyy vielä.”  
”Kumpa tarpeeksi ajoissa”, Jongin huokaisi ja valui ajatuksiinsa.

Kiinankieliset sanat sinkoilivat pitkin huonetta Luhanin käydessä vakavankuuloista keskustelua Yixingin kanssa. Sehun pystyi kuulemaan, miten järkyttyneeltä Yunnanissa jumissa oleva mies kuulosti. Kukaan muulöytyneistä jäsenistä ei ollut loukkaantunut, paitsi Jongin ja Luhan. 

Sehun kellahti selälleen ja nosti toisen jalan oikean reitensä päälle. Hän yritti miettiä, olisiko mitenkään mahdollista yhdistää heidän kolmen voimia ja päästä parantavan Yixingin luokse. Jos hän pystyisi kanavoimaan energiansa Jonginille, he saattaisivat päästä jonnekin asti. Mutta Jongin ja Luhan olivat voimattomia, hyvä, että he jaksoivat pitää silmiään auki. Sehun päätti olla varoivainen, sillä sairaus saattoi tarttua myös häneen. Se olisi ollut viimeinen niitti.

”Mä lepään jonkun aikaa ja yritän mennä Yixing hyungin luokse”, Jongin henkäisi väsyneenä. ”Hän voi parantaa mut ja mä voin tuoda hänet tänne.”

”Ei kai ole muuta vaihtoehtoa”, Sehun henkäisi surullisena, kun hän ei voinut auttaa miestä ollenkaan.

Luhan katsoi Jonginia epäillen, mutta käänsi ehdotuksen kuitenkin äidinkielelleen. Kauaa sen jälkeen he eivät keskustelua jatkaneet. Vaaleatukkainen löntysti Sehunin viereen kahden hengen sängylle ja ojensi puhelimen hänelle.

”Täytyy ilmoittaa, jos jotain tapahtuu”, Luhan mutisi ja sulki silmänsä. Sehun otti luurin vastaan ja laittoi sen sänkyjen keskellä olevalle yöpöydälle.

”Levätkää hetki. Valmistan jotain syötävää”, Sehun sanoi ja nousi ylös päättäväisenä. Hän ei välttämättä pystynyt siirtämään energiansa kaksikolle, mutta hän pystyi olemaan avuksi muin keinoin. Olisi pääasia, että molemmat pääsisivät jaloilleen mahdollisimman pian.


	4. Chapter 4

Yunnan, kello 01:20.

Yixing tuijotti tummaa hirsikattoa räpäyttämättä silmiä kertaakaan. Mustatukkainen kiharapää ei saanut hetken rauhaa huoliltaan, vaan hän mietti alati, missä kunnossa muut jäsenet olivat. Onneksi osa heistä oli ilmoittanut itsestään, mutta silti puolet heistä oli vielä kadoksissa. He saattoivat olla missä vain, eikä heidän löytymisestä ollut edes varmuutta.

Kiinalaismies kääntyi vatsalleen ja nappasi kännykän yöpöydältä. Hän selasi ryhmäkeskustelua, jonka viimeisin viesti oli tullut Sehunilta. Sen olivat nähneet hänen lisäkseen Lyonissa majailevat miehet.

Yixing ei voinut olla kummastelematta Luhanin mukana oloa. Tarkoittiko se, että Kriskin oli ajautunut jonnekin? Totta puhuen Xing ei edes tiennyt, missä entinen toinen leader oli viimeisen vuoden viettänyt. Siitä alkoi olla tasan vuosi, kun ryhmän kolmanneksi vanhin oli pakannut laukkunsa ja kävellyt ulos asuntokompleksin ovesta palaamatta koskaan takaisin. Miehen lähtö oli aiheuttanut kaikille paljon ongelmia ja surua. Erityisesti M:n jäsenet olivat pitkään kuin maansa myyneet. Kuitenkin vaikeuksista oli selvitty yhdessä, mutta kauaa se ilo ei ollut kestänyt. Luhanin lähtö oli ajanut kaikki hetkellisesti masennuksen partaalle, mutta siitä oli selvitty kuitenkin nopeammin kuin ensimmäisestä tapauksesta. Luhan oli ilmoittanut alkaneensa parantua päästyään pois Soulista, mutta taas hän oli menettänyt terveytensä.

Myös Jongin oli sairastunut. Yixingiä suorastaan vitutti, ettei hän päässyt Lontooseen häntä tarvitsevien miesten luokse. Hän oli varoittanut Sehunia - oli mahdollista, että kaksikon kehoissa riehuva tauti tarttuisi häneenkin.

Yixing vaihtoi jälleen asentoa ja siirtyi makaamaan kyljelleen. Hän selasi äkkilähtöjä Lontooseen, vaikka hyvin tiesi, että ilman passia koneeseen yritettävä käännytettäisiin pois jo lähtöselvityksessä. Hänen kyvystäänkään ei ollut siinä vaiheessa mitään apua.

Paineet kasvoivat kiharatukkaisen miettiessä, miten kaikki alkoi olla hänestä kiinni. Jos hän ei pääsisi Lontooseen parantamaan sairaita jäseniä, Jongin ei jaksaisi siirtää jäseniä takaisin kotiin. Miestä myös pelotti, miksei muista ollut kuulunut mitään. Chanyeol oli keksinyt keinon soittaa ilman puhelinta - muut eivät sitä olleet tehneet. Jos heistä ei alkaisi kuulua mitään vähän ajan sisään, saattoi olla mahdollista, että he eivät olleet enää edes hengissä.

* * *

Colorado, kello 17:00.

Kyungsoo kirosi itsekseen ja työnsi ensimmäisen hylätyn varastorakennuksen rautaoven auki viimeisillä voimillaan. Hän oli aivan poikki ja nälissään. Mies oli lähtenyt kävelemään pellolta herättyään suoraan eteenpäin ja matkannut seitsemän tuntia. Vaikka hänellä oli voimaa, oli sen kyvyn omaaminen yhtä tyhjän kanssa, kun energia alkoi olla loppu. Hän oli kykynsä vuoksi hyvä voimavarojensa käytössä, mutta kaikki hyvä loppui aikanaan.

Kyungsoo rojahti rautaista seinää vasten ja puuskutti raskaasti. Hän ei tiennyt, missä hän oli, mutta hänen intuitionsa kertoi sen selviävän myöhemmin. Hänen täytyisi vain pystyä pysymään piilossa muilta ja etsiä helpoin tie kotiin. Hän vaikka kävelisi sinne itse, jos muuta ratkaisua ei ollut.

Missään lähellä ei ollut edes puhelinta, että hän voisi soittaa ja kysyä neuvoa. Hän luojan kiitos muisti Jonginin numeron ulkoa, kun hän saisi mieheen yhteyden, tämä voisi tulla hakemaan hänet kotiin. Nopeasti hänen haavekuvansa rikkoutuivat, kun hän tajusi, ettei miehellä välttämättä edes ollut puhelinta. Tämäkin saattoi olla sinkoutunut jonnekin huitsin kuikkaan aivan mitään varoituksen sanaa.

Joku huhuili Baekhyuniä. Kyungsoo höristi korviaan ja murahti tyytymättömänä, kun ymmärsi äänen kuuluvan vuotta vanhemmalle ystävälleen. Chanyeolin täytyi olla jossain lähellä, ei hän muuten olisi kuullut epätoivoista kutsuitkua.

 _”Ole hiljaa tai etsin sut käsiini ja hiljennän sut itse”,_ Kyungsoo murahti mielessään ja kohdensi viestin samaan suuntaan, mistä se oli tullutkin. Mies pystyi näkemään sielunsa silmin, miten hörökorvaisen silmät levisivät hämmästyksestä. _”Kukaan ei jaksa kuunnella tota sun jatkuvaa vinkumista.”_

 _”Kyungsoo?”_ Chanyeol kysyi henkäisten.

 _”No minä, minä”,_ mies parahti ääneen ja säikähti, kun koko tyhjä ja tunkkainen varastorakennus kaikui lausahduksen voimasta. Kyungsoo ei ollut vieläkään tottunut telepaattisten viestien lähettämiseen.

 _”Missä sä olet?”_ Yeol kysyi. Tyhjä, raskas huokaus täytti varaston.

 _”Kun tietäisi”,_ vuotta nuorempi tuhahti. Chanyeol hörähti huvittuneena.

 _”Et voi olla kovin kaukana. Mä olen Arizonassa”,_ hänelle hihkaistiin. ”Sytytin melkein ambulanssin tuleen, kun karkasin ---”  
 _”En halua kuulla”,_ Kyungsoo tuhahti ja hiljensi vanhemman kertarysäyksestä. Chanyolin ylidramaattinen, loukkaantunut tuhahdus kaikui miehen mielessä pitkään. Ihana hiljaisuus ei kaukaa kestänyt, kun korvia vihlova, kaipauksentäyteinen huhuilu alkoi taas.

 _”Eikö sulla ole puhelinta millä soittaa?”_ Kyungsoo parahti hermostuneena ja sai epävireisen serenadin loppumaan kuin seinään.

 _”On, mutta hän ei vastaa”_ , Chanyeol kikatti kuin hyvänkin vitsin murjaissut.

 _”En ihmettele...”_ Kyungsoo mutisi ja nosti varaustasoaan blockatakseen ulkomaailman viestit mielestään. Hän halusi viimein saada vähän lepoa, että hän jaksaisi kävellä lisää seuraavana päivänä. Mustatukkainen Kyungsoo puri huultaan ja kuiskasi vielä Yeolille, että tämä yritti kävellä Arizonaan niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista.

* * *

Berliini, kello 5:06.

Minseok käveli saksalaisen kerrostalon portaita ylös ja kuljetti katsettaan seinään maalatuissa aakkosissa. Mikä tuuri oli käynyt, että hänen veljensä tyttöystävän serkku asui kaupungissa ja pystyi tarjoamaan miehelle yösijan. Kello oli vasta viisi aamuyöllä ja auringonnousuun olisi vielä aikaa.

Minseok oli ollut lähdössä juuri kotiin yhtiöltä, kun hänen päässään oli pimentynyt ja seuraava asia, minkä hän oli havainnut, oli Berliinin keskuspuisto. Mies oli herännyt penkiltä kaikkine tavaroineen ja säikähtänyt, mikä oli saanut hänet siirtymään toiselle puolelle maapalloa.

Karvalakkiin ja lämpimään takkiin pukeutunut mies astui sisään asuntoon, jonka avaimen hän oli käynyt hakemassa läheisestä postitoimistosta, missä serkku oli ollut töissä. Minseok rojahti sohvalle ja katsoi hämmentyneenä televisiota, jossa oli huono kuvanlaatu. Hän raapi niskaansa hermostuneena ja kaivoi puhelimensa esiin. Akku oli loppunut heti Berliinin serkulle soitettuaan, mutta onneksi miehen asunnossa oli sopiva laturi. Minseokin täytyi alkaa selvittää, missä kaikki muut olivat. Hän ei voinut olla ainoa, jolle kävi sillä tavalla. Jonkun oli pakko aiheuttaa mystinen siirtyminen, eihän siinä ollut muuten mitään järkeä. Mutta eihän vuoden takaisessa kuuepidemiassakaan ollut ollut.

Minseokia puistatti muistella heidän seassaan levinnyttä tautia. Miehen kurkkua kuivasi, ja hän tarttui pöydällä olevaan lasipulloon. Hiilihapotettu vesi jäätyi saman tien, mikä sai 25-vuotiaan huokaisemaan väsyneenä.   
”Vitun hienoa.”

Minseokin varaustaso oli korkealla. Hän oli puistosta herätessään joutunut sellaiseen paniikin valtaan, että hän oli vahingossa saanut penkin rautaosat kuuraan. Hänellä oli ollut aina vaikeuksia hallita voimaansa ahdistavissa tilanteissa. Onneksi kukaan ei ollut nähnyt, ja keskieuroopan kevään ilmastokin oli antanut vähän anteeksi.

Minseok etsi laturin keittiön pöytälaatikosta ja liitti puhelimen siihen. Laite käynnistyi ja tervehti miestä iloisesti kilahtaen. Mies etsi Suhon numeron ja toivoi, että hän vastaisi soittoon.

”Tiedätkö sä, paljon kello on?” leader murahti luuriin väsyneenä. Minseok virnisti salaa huvittuneena.

”En mä tiedä, paljonko?” hän kysyi pilke silmäkulmassaan ja katsoi seinällä olevaa Elsa-kelloa.

”Minseok?” Suho kysyi yllättyneenä.

”Etkö tarkista ensin, kuka soittaa?” vanhin jäsenistä kysyi tirskuen ja istui alas nahkaiselle baarijakkaralle.

”Missä sä olet?” Suho kysyi hämmentyneenä ja ähisi jotain linjan toisessa päässä. Baekhyunin hätääntynyt huuto taustalta sai Minseokin naurahtamaan iloisesti. Mustatukan äänen kuuleminen ei ollut koskaan tuntunut niin hyvältä kuin sillä hetkellä.

”Olen kunnossa… Olen tällä hetkellä tuttavani asunnolla Berliinin keskustassa”, vanhin henkäisi. Suho oli ilmeisesti laittanut puhelun kaiuttimelle, kun vastaukseksi kuului Baekhyunin helpottunutta itkua.

”Oletko kuullut Jongdaesta tai Taosta?” Baekhyun kysyi. ”kyungsookin on hukassa.”

”Valitan”, Minseok murahti. ”Kauanko olette olleet siellä? Itse heräsin vasta...”

”Merkillistä”, Suho henkäisi.

”Me ollaan täällä jo kolmatta päivää”, Baekhyun parahti ja mietti kovaan ääneen, olisko Minseok ollut ensin jossain muualla.

”Olen varmasti vain nukkunut puistossa. On todella energinen olo”, Minseok henkäisi ja katsoi vieressään olevaa kuuraista juomalasia. ”Yöpakkanen ei tapa mua.”

Baekhyun päivitti vanhemman miehen ajan tasalle kadonneista jäsenistä. Minseok yllättyi todella, kun sai kuulla, että hänen paras ystävänsä oli löydettyjen joukossa.

”Luhan hyung on erittäin kipeä”, Baekhyun huokaisi. Huolestuneisuus kuului jokaisen äänestä. ”Pelkään, ettei hän kestä enää kauaa.”

”Älä puhu tuollaisia”, Minseok parahti, mutta nuorempi jatkoi välittämättä tämän sanoista.

”Tiedät, että valehtelen, jos väitän, että hyung olisi parantunut kokonaan”, Baekhyun tuhahti. Suho joutui viheltämään pelin poikki ja käski Byunia rauhoittumaan. Oli ymmärrettävää, että jäsenille tapahtunut oli aiheuttanut stressiä, mutta se ei oikeuttanut käyttäytymään epäkunnioittavasti.

Leader jutteli Minseokin kanssa kahdestaan vähän aikaa. He keskustelivat vaihtoehdoista, miten he pääsisivät liikkumaan maasta toiseen. Kaikkien päälimmäinen ajatus oli teleporttauksen osaava nuori mies, mutta tämä oli jumissa sängyn pohjalla.

”Miksi helvetissä meille tapahtuu aina jotain tälläistä?” Minseok henkäisi luuriin ja sai Suhon yhtymään tämän retoriseen kysymykseen. 


	5. Chapter 5

Almaty, kello 20:01.

Jongdae istui omakotitalon terassin rottinkituolilla. Laskeva aurinko oli värjännyt taivaan kauniin väriseksi. Harmaat, ohuet pilvet eivät vaikuttaneet mitenkään uhkaavilta. Hento tuuli viilensi kymmenen lämpöasteen vallitsemaa säätä.

Jongdaen silmät olivat täynnä surua ja hämmennystä. Hän haroi hiuksiaan ja puhalsi ilmaa keuhkoistaan väsyneenä. Miten hän oli päätynyt vieraaseen maahan, keskelle jonkun viljelyksiä ja melkein aiheuttanut suuremman hämmingin omistajan löytäessä vieraan omalta peltosaralta. Jongdae oli kielitaidoton, mutta hän oli saanut selville, että hän oli Almatyssa. Mitä helvettiä hän teki Kazazktanissa ja miksi hän oli yksin?

Siitä oli kulunut neljä päivää, kun Jongdae oli talutettu paikallisen maanviljelijän tilalle. Mies oli nyrjäyttänyt nilkkansa eikä pystynyt kävelemään omin neuvoin minnekään. Oli onni, että hän oli sattunut ystävällisen miehen ja hänen englantia taitavan poikansa pellolle.

Jongdae oli yksin tontilla. Hänen seuranaan olivat vain ympäri vuorokauden laiduntavat lampaat, joita oli varmaan toista sataa.

"Miksei kukaan kuule mua?" Jongdae kysyi hiljaa ja haistatti mielessään vitut Baekhyunin kehumalle telepaattiselle kyvylle, josta oli yleensä paljon apua. Apua, ja paskat. Mies oli yrittänyt kertoa olemassaolostaan jo päiviä, mutta kukaan ei halunnut kuulla. Toimivaa internetiä ei maaseudulla ollut, mikä oli talon pojan mielestä ihan perseestä. Jongdae yhtyi mielipiteeseen sataprosenttisesti.

Pilvet taivaalla liikkuivat hitaasti. Jongdae nosti vetiset silmänsä auringonlaskun peittäneisiin harmaisiin pilviin ja virnisti. Hän tiukensi ilmettään ja kurtisti kulmiaan seuratessaan, miten pilvet alkoivat vyöryä nopeasti tuulen osoittaman suuntaan ja kehittyä uhkaaviksi ukkospilviksi. Jongdae sulki silmänsä ja veti syvään henkeä hetkeä ennen, kun kirkas välähdys väritti maisemaa sekunin murto-osaksi. Korvia vihlova jyrinä sai lammaslauman siirtymään niille rakennettuun suojaan ja pihapuissa laulavat linnut vetäytymään koloihinsa.

Jongdae hymyili taivaanrannassa välkkyville, komeille salamoille. Hän kohotti asentoaan ja seurasi aikaansaannostaan tyytyväisenä. Hän kääntyi talon nurkalta näkyvän lammaslaitumen suuntaan ja lupasi eläimille tekevänsä vuosisadan ukkosen.

”Älkää pelätkö, en satuta teitä”, ruskeatukkainen hymyili silmät tuikkien. Kääntyessään takaisin taivaan puoleen, hänen ilmeensä muuttui kertalaakista keskittyneeksi. Samassa ukkonen rysähti pitkään korvissa humisten. Mustat, synkät pilvet olivat peittäneet auringonlaskun kokonaan alleen ja koko kaupunki näki pelkkää salaman loisketta. Kaatosade alkoi ja Jongdae pystyi viimein hengittämään vapaasti.

Sen rajunilman tulisi noteeraamaan koko maailma. Siitä ruskeatukkainen oli täysin varma.

* * *

Barcelona, kello 10:09.

Vaaleahiuksinen Tao istui espanjalaisessa kahvilassa nauttimassa aamiaisesta. Hän nojasi rennosti rautaisen tuolin koristeltuun selkänojaan ja katseli ympärilleen. Ihmiset keskustelivat niitä näitä tai surffasivat netissä luureillaan aamukahvin kylkiäisenä.

Viereisellä pöydällä oleva päivän lehti odotti ensimmäistä lukijaansa. Tao nappasi painomusteelta tuoksuvan lehden käsiinsä ja silmäili etusivua. Hän ei ymmärtänyt sanaakaan enspanjan kielisestä makasiinista, mutta siinä olevat kuvat olivat kiintoisia. Mies käänsi sivua ja katseli kuvia mietiskellen niitä näitä.

Keskiaukeaman jälkeisellä sivulla oleva panoramakuva komeasta, monihaaraisesta salamasta ja tummista pilvistä kaupungin yllä saivat vaaleatukkaisen värähtämään. Niskavillat olivat nousseet pystyyn jostain syystä, eikä nuorukaine saanut katsetta irti kuvasta. Tärisevin liikkein miehen käsi eksyi tämän puhelimelle ja sormet aukaisivat sanakirjasovelluksen. Tao kirjoitti jokaisen otsikossa olevan sanan ohjelmaan ja henkäisi kauhistuneena saatuaan vastaukseksi juuri sen, mitä hän oli pelännyt ja toivonut yhtäaikaa.

”Historiallinen rajuilma riepotteli Almatyä tuntien ajan”, Tao luki ääneen äidinkielellään ja sai viereisessä pöydässä istuvan naisen katsomaan häntä hämmentyneenä. Tao mulkaisi uteliasta naista kylmästi ja karkoitti tämän mielenkiinnon välittömästi.

”Chen...” hän mumisi katsoessaan kuvaa, joka näytti kerta kerralta pelottavammalta. Vain ukkosta hallitseva mies pystyisi pitämään myrskyä hengissä niin kauan ja voimakkaana. Tao nielaisi hermostuneena ja selasi lehden lävitse uudelleen, mutta siinä ei ollut muita mielenkiintoa herättävää uutista.

Mies valui ajatuksiinsa. Hän mietti, pitäisikö hänenkin käyttää voimaansa antaakseen vihiä olinpaikastaan, mutta hän ei keksinyt mitään järkevää tyyliä. Ei ollut mitään järkeä siirtää aikaa taaksepäin tai pysäyttää sitä paikoilleen. Jäsenet kyllä huomaisivat sen, mutta ei se antanut mitään viitettä Barcelonaan.

Tao kirosi oman muistinsa ääneen ja oli vihainen itselleen, kun hän ei ollut opetellut jäsenten puhelinnumeroita ulkoa. Hänen puhelimensa oli pöllitty keskustassa, eikä miehellä ollut varmuutta, mihin aikaan se oli tapahtunut. Jos hän tietäisi tarkan ajan, hän voisi palata tilanteeseen ja vetää voroa lättyyn ennen kuin tämä oli ehtinyt työntää käden miehen käsilaukkuun ja viedä uusimman trendiluurin mukanaan.

Taon mielessä kävi, voisiko hän viedä koko maailman viiden päivän takaiseen aikaan. Siihen hetkeen, kun kymmenikkö oli ollut viimeistä kertaa yhdessä. Siten he osaisivat varautua heidät imaisevaan voimaan ja taistella sitä vastaan. Mutta tehtävä oli liian vaativa yksin hoidettavaksi, hän tarvitsisi vastaparinsa tukea ja apua. Mutta tämäkin liiteli ties missä tuulen mukana.

Tao henkäisi ja palautti katseen Kazakstanin entisen pääkaupungista napsattuun kuvaan. Hänen täytyi keksiä jokin keino löytää muutkin jäsenet.

* * *

Lyon, kello 10:09.

Baekhyun hieroi käsiään onnellisena hänen eteensä levitettyyn runsaaseen aamiaiseen. Oli paljo ihanampaa olla kirjoilla majoitusliikkeessä, kun päivän tärkein ateria sisältyi hintaan. Oli hänen mielessään käynyt livahtaa aamaiselle muina miehinä ensimmäisenä iltanakin, mutta hän oli tullut toisiin ajatuksiin, vaikka hän olisi voinut suojautua. Mutta kaksi kertaa vähän ajan sisään tapahtuva totaalinen pimeys olisi herättänyt varmasti ihmetystä sekä hotellissa että sen ulkopuolella.

Suholle huoneeseen katettu aamiainen ei maistunut. Tämä puri valkoista leipää ruokahaluttomana ja näytti poissaolevalta. Baekhyun olisi halunnut kysyä tämän vointia, mutta kylmä mulkaisu nuorempaan oli saanut suurisuisen mustatukan pitämään mölyt mahassa.

Baekhyun mutusteli mansikoita hyvällä omatunnolla. Hän puraisi mehukasta marjaa ja hymyili sen tuoreudelle. Hän selasi ajan kuluksi naverin uutisotsikoita ja oli tukehtua mansikkaan nähdessään otsikon Almatyn superukkosesta.

”Jongdae...” Baekhyun mutisi hiljaa ja sai Suhon hätkähtämään kuin kelloa olisi kumautettu hänen korvan juuressa.

”Mitä?” leader yskäisi ja paransi asentoaan. Baekhyun ojensi puhelimen vanhemmalle miehelle, joka tarttui siihen empimättä.

”Jongdae on Kazakstanissa”, mustatukka sanoi sataprosenttisen varmana. Hän tiesi, että ukkosen aiheuttaja ei ollut luonto vaan nappisilmäinen ikätoveri.

”Luojan kiitos hän on hengissä”, Suho huokaisi helpotuksesta ja sai baekhyunin hämmästymään. Mies ei ollutkaan tyrmännyt hänen huomiotaan välittömästi, vaan uskonut tämän visioita. Kerta se oli ensimmäinenkin.

”Toivottavasti hän on kunnossa”, nuorempi mutristi huuliaan ja laski puoliksi syödyn mansikan alas pienelle lautaselle. Hänen ruokahalunsa oli kadonnut.

”Ainakin hänellä on energiaa käyttää voimaansa”, Suho sanoi ja tarttui kahvipannuun. Baekhyun hymyili pienesti ja otti puhelimen takaisin itselleen. Hän kopioi uutisen linkin ja lähetti sen viestinä ryhmäkeskusteluun. Ei mennyt kauaa, kun Sehun vastasi lukeneensa jutusta aamulehdestä motellin köpöisellä aamiaisella. Uusi viesti kilahti puhelimeen.

_”Jongin jaksaa jo kävellä. Hän aikoi kokeilla teleporttaamista iltapäivällä.”_

_”Fighting”,_ Baekhyun ajatteli mielessään ja toivoi, että tämä olisi parin päivän levolla kerännyt itselleen tarpeeksi energiaa. Kuitenkin pieni pelko velloi hänen vatsan pohjalla ja epäonnistuneet skenaariot pyörivät hänen mielessään.

* * *

Arizona, kello 04:19.

Chanyeol hengitti raskaasti ja astui askel kerrallaan eteenpäin. Asfaltti oli yhtä kosteakuin ilmakin. Hiki valui pitkin miehen kasvoja ja puuskutus tuntuivain yltyvän. Hän oli kävellyt vasta vähän aikaa, mutta täyspitkä konserttikaan ei tuntunut yhtä kuluttavalta.

Yeol pyyhkäisi silmien eteen liimautuneet etuhiukset taakse ja kiristi tahtia. Hän ja Kyungsoo olivat sopineet lähtevänsä kävelemään valtatietä ja tapaavansa joskus. Hörökorva oli epäröinyt, mutta siinä tilanteessa jonkun kanssa oleminen tuntui paljon lohduttavammalta kuin yksinäisyys. Ainakaan hän ei kuolisi yksin.

Colorado ei tuntunut lähestyvän ollenkaan. Yeolista tuntui, että hän tallusti koko ajan paikallaan, kykenemättä liikkua eteenpäin. Olivat maisemat muuttuneet jotenkin enemmän karummiksi, mutta siinä yön pimeydessä kaikki näyttikin erilaiselta. Chanyeol olisi voinut liikkua myös pimeänäkökykynsä avulla, mutta hänen energiansa oli karannut jo kymmenen kilometrin jälkeen. Jalat hapottivat ja askeleet olivat tuskaisia ja hoippuvia. Viiden päivän aikana huonosti nukutut tunnit ja koko ajan kasvava stressi ei helpottanut tilannetta yhtään. Mutta lupaus oli lupaus. Hän halusi päästä vastaan kävelevän Kyungsoon luokse mahdollisimman nopeasti, ja se motivoi miestä laittamaan töppöstä toisen eteen vaikka raajoja särki niin, kuin joku olisi sahannut niitä hitaasti irti.

Baekhyunin nauru soi Yeolin mielikuvissa. Hän muisteli, miten suorasanainen mustatukka oli heittänyt jotain tyhmää läppää treenisalin nahkasohvalla istuessaan ja nauranut heleästi hörökorvan tyhjälle reaktiolle. Yeol oli vain murahtanut mitäänsanomattomasti ja jatkanut soittamista, niin kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Baekhyun oli kellahtanut vatsalleen, tökännyt miestä sormella kipeästi reiteen ja saanut tämän päästämään irti kitarastaan ja nousemaan hoikan miehen päälle voitontahtoisesti hymyillen. Baekhyun oli ollut hiljaa vähän aikaa, hymyillyt onnellisena saamastaan huomiosta. Chanyeol oli antanut tälle tilaa kääntyä takaisin selälleen, jonka jälkeen he olivat suudelleet pitkään.

Chanyeol oli pysähtynyt pitkälle sillalle. Hän tarttui kylmään rautakaiteeseen ja nosti katseen ylös tähtitaivaaseen, joka näkyi selvästi. Ympäristö oli ihan pimeä ja kaupungin valot häämöttivät himmeinä horisontissa. Siihen aikaan ei ollut edes liikennettä, jos oli, niin muutama satunnainen rekka ajoi ohitse uupunut kuski ratissa.

Yeol oli lausua sanoja ääneen, mutta tuli toisiin aatoksiin. Hän muisti matkaa tekevän Kyungsoon ja jatkoi eteen päin astelua yhtä päättäväisesti kuin hetki sitten. Mutta kaipuu Baekhyunia kohtaan sai miehen pysähtymään yhä uudelleen ja kääntämään katseen tähtiä kohden. Ainakin he kaksi olivat saman taivaan alla.

Viisikymmentä kilometriä väkisin tallustanut Chanyeol tarttui pysähdyspaikan puisen penkin selkänojaan ja rojahti istumaan siihen haukkoen henkeään kuin vettä keuhkoihin saanut. Hän koitti pysytellä tajuissaan, vaikka silmät tuntuivat painautua kiinni ja maailma pyöri ympärillä kuin viimeistä päivää. Korvissa oli humissut tauotta viimeiset pari tuntia ja miehestä tuntui, että hän olisi kuolemassa. Jalat eivät jaksaneet enää kantaa ja maitohapot olivat vallaneet koko kropan. Yeol puuskutti raskaasti ja nieleskeli suuhunsa nousevaa limaa janoisena.

"Et sitten pidemmälle päässyt", Kyungsoon hyvätuulinen tervehdys sai Yeolin tuhahtamaan ärsyytyneesti. Mielikuva oli niin vahva, että hänen piti melkein kääntyä katsomaan, oliko mies todella ehtinyt niin pitkälle - tämä tuskin oli päässyt pois Arizonan ytimestä. Kuitenkin hörökorva oli niin väsynyt, ettei hän jaksanut kuin pyöräyttää silmiään.

Joku istui penkin toiseen päähän ja sai Yeolin hätkähtämään. Mies kohotti kasvonsa terveennäköiseen Kyungsoohon, joka hymyili leveästi. Väsymyksen raiskaama Chanyeol purskahti sekavaan itkuun ja syöksyi halaamaan ystäväänsä. Kyungsoo huolestui raskaasti puuskuttavasta miehestä ja kokeili tämän pulssia. Hakkaava sydän ei pysynyt enää normaalissa rytmissä vaan löi miten sattuu pidemmän rinnassa.

"Sun olisi pitänyt pysähtyä jo kauan sitten", Kyungsoo henkäisi vakavana ja siirsi Yeolin etuhiuksia pois tämän silmistä. Kalpea ja kovasti puuskuttava mies oli itkunsa lisäksi jo niin huonossa kunnossa, että nuoremman teki mieli viedä tämä sairaalaan tutkittavaksi. Mutta sellainen ei ollut nyt vaihtoehto.

Kyungsoo tarjosi vesipulloaan miehelle, joka otti sen vastaan jaksamatta kuitenkaan pidellä muovista puolen litran pulloa otteessaan. Yksitavuinen kirosana livahti ulos hörökorvan puuskutuksen välistä.

"Ihan rauhassa..." nuorempi sanoi. "Mä voin käydä etsimässä jotain ruokaa..."

"Älä turhaan", Yeol parahti tuskaisen huokailunsa välistä. "Ei ole ruokahalua."

Kyungsoo kauhistui ja katsoi tarkemmin huonohipiäistä miestä, jonka silmissä ei ollut enää samaa tuiketta, kun yleensä. "Etkö sä ole syönyt koko aikana mitään?"

"Puuroa... Kahdesti", Yeol mutisi ja kellahti selälleen kovalle penkille. Hän uskalsi viimein sulkea silmänsä ja laskea varaustasoaan. Hän ei olisi yksin.

"Sä olet ollut aina yksi idiootti..." Kyungsoo mutisi ja valui ajatuksiin. Chanyeol esitti olevansa reagoimatta nuoremman sanoihin, vaikka oikeasti tämän sydäntä pisti, sillä se oli totta. Hän oli idiootti eikä hän muuksi osannut muuttua.


	6. Chapter 6

Lontoo, kello 16:45.

Sehun katsoi ulos sateiseen iltapäivään. Luhanin kovaääninen yskiminen ei saanut nuorinta menettämään tämän keskittymiskykyä. Motellin ikkunasta näkyvät puiden latvat heiluivat kovan tuulen mukana rajusti. Nuorimman kasvoilla oleva mutristus muuttui yhä hermostuneemmaksi.

Jongin oli ollut poissa jo puoli tuntia. Kaksikolla ei ollut aavistustakaan, minne tämä oli itsensä siirtänyt. Hän olivain sanonut menevänsä, eikä ollut tullut vieläkään takaisin. Sehun oli ehtinyt jo ajatella pahinta, mutta Luhan oli kieltänyt tätä lietsomasta paniikkia.

Todellisuudessa Jongin ei ollut tervehtynyt niin paljoa, että ruskeatukkainen olisi uskaltanut päästää hänet kokeilemaan kykyään, mutta aamiaisella Almatyn ukkosmyrkystä lukeminen oli herättänyt epäilyksen, ettei Jongdaella ollut kaikki kunnossa. Oli ehdottoman tärkeää saada kaikki takaisin kotiin mahdollisimman nopeasti. Mutta ei ollut myöskään oikein, että puolikuntoinen mies lähti kokeilemaan voimaansa tuolla tavalla… Hänhän saattaisi tehdä jonkun traagisen virheen.

”Huolesi on ihailtavaa”, Luhan mutisi peiton alta ja sai ikkunan edessä olevan miehen kääntymään tätä kohden. Sehun kirosi itsensä hiljaa mielessään ja tapasi neljää vuotta vanhemman tuikkivat silmät.

”Mä tein sen taas, eikö niin?” nuorempi kysyi ja peruutti sängyn reunalle istumaan. Luhan nousi istuma-asentoon ja katsoi Sehunia hajamielisesti hymyillen. Pieni nyökkäys vaaleatukkaiselta vahvisti nuorimman aatteet.

”Mun täytyy opetella hillitsemään itseni”, Sehun henkäisi ja hautasi kasvot käsiinsä. Luhan naurahti heleästi.

”Musta on ihan kiva, että jaat ajatuksesi mun kanssa”, vanhempi henkäisi ja sai Sehunin nostamaan katseen takaisin Luhaniin.

”Mutta?” nuorempi kysyi varovasti. Kuitenkaan hän ei ehtinyt saada vastausta kun Jongin pölähti sisään kolmen tähden motellin huoneeseen. Raskaasti puuskuttava mies pyyhki hikikarpalot otsaltaan ja tervehti sängyllä istuvaa kaksikkoa hämmentynyt hymy kasvoillaan.

”Missä kävit?” Sehun kysyi turhankin tuohtuneena, ja Luhan hillitsi tätä tarttumalla miestä käsivarresta. Jongin istui alas omalle paikalleen ja kellahti selälleen saman tien.

”Koitin etsiä Baekhyun hyungia, mutta en löytänyt oikeaan paikkaan. En jaksa liikkua. Mä tarvitsen sua, Luhan hyung.”

”Mä olen pahoillani”, vaaleatukkainen henkäisi. ”En jaksa nostaa edes vesilasia.”

”Ei se sun syysi ole”, Sehun huokaisi väsyneenä. ”Kumpa tämä paska loppuisi mahdollisimman pian.”

”Meidän pitää silti päästä jotenkin kotiin”, Jongin huokaisi.

”Salamatkustetaan”, nuorin tuhahti ja siirtyi kömpi Luhanin viereiselle, vapaalle paikalle tämän ylitse. Hän lösähti vatsalleen ja painoi silmät kiinni.

”Mä koitan vielä”, Jongin sanoi ja hävisi huoneesta suuren pamahduksen saattelemana.

”Mä en jaksa enää”, Sehun murahti Luhanille, jonka käsi laskeutui pitkäraajaisen miehen selälle.

”Kyllä tämä tästä”, Luhan lupasi ja niiskautti perään. Hän oli taas alkanut voida nuhaisesti.

”Kun pääsemme kotiin, lähdet taas”, Sehun sanoi vakavana, ottaen vahvan katsekontaktin. Luhanin pupillit liikkuivat nopeasti tämän miettiessä oivaa vastausta.

”Ei, se ei vain toimisi”, vaaleatukkainen sanoi ja asettautui takaisin makuulle, kun Joningia ei näkynyt missään. Hän luultavasti olisi poissa taas useita kymmeniä minuutteja.

”Toimiihan se Yeol hyungilla ja --”

”He kaksi ovat aivan eri asia”, Luhan parahti kovempaan ääneen, mikä säikäytti Sehunin. Hän käänsi odottavan katseen pois vaaleatukkaisesta, jonka silmät olivat täyttyneet kyynelistä.

”Miten niin? He rakastavat toisiaan”,nuorempi henkäisi ja veti peiton korviin. Oli alkanut tuulla kovempaa.

* * *

Yunnan, kello 05:12.

Hirvittävä pamaus keskellä yötä sai Yixingin hyppäämään kovasta sängystä kamalan parun kanssa. Jongin lysähti keskelle huonetta ja irvisti tuskaisesti. Kiharatukkainen nakkasi käteensä jääneen peitteen sängylle ja kiirehti katsomaan, mitä oikein oli tapahtunut.

”Luojan kiitos, sä olet hengissä”, Yixing huudahti välittämättä siitä, nukkuisivatko hänen huonenaapurinsa vaiko ei.

”Hyung… auta mua”, Jongin mutisi voimattomana ja näytti menettävän tajuntansa. Mustatukkainen kiinalaismies tarttui miehen käsiin tiukasti ja vaati tätä pitelemään silmät auki.

”Mä parannan sut, okei?” Yixing sanoi tomerana ja odotti nuoremman vastausta, ennen kuin uskalsi aukaista energiavirrat, joiden olisi tarkoitus poistaa Jonginissa piilevät taudin jyväset. Tai mitä ikinä ne olivatkaan.

”Tee se, hyung”, Jongin murahti viimeisillä voimillaan. Sinnikkäästi nuori mies pysytteli tajuissaan, valmiina kohtaamaan hänet parantavan voiman.

Yixing sulki silmänsä ja hengitti syvään. Jongin irvisti tuntiessaan kehonsa läpi käyvät sähköiset, aaltomaiset energiat. Hänen ihonsa hehku palasi vähitellen, turhautumisen vuoksi silmiin nousseet kyyneleet hävisivät, valitus lakkasi ja hikikarpalot hävisivät. Jongin naurahtihelpottuneena, kun hän huomasi voivansa paremmin. Yixing ei päästänyt irti ennen kuin oli sataprosenttisen varma, että nuorempi oli täysin terve.

Kiinalaismies irrotti otteensa ja rojahti istumaan takana olevalle sängylle ja puuskutti raskaasti. Terve, iloisesti hymyilevä Jongin istui tämän viereen ja laski käden hänen olkapäälleen.

”En ole koskaan tuntenut mitään tuollaista”, Yixing henkäisi ja hieroi silmiään. Häntä enää väsyttänyt tippaakaan. Mustatukkainen käänsi hölmistyneet kasvonsa kohti nuorempaa ja kysyi tältä, mistä hän oli tilansa saanut.

”Yksikään epidemiaan sairastuneen parantaminen ei ole tuntunut tältä”, Yixing henkäisi. Jonginkurtisti kulmiaan.

”Tässä on kyse jostain paljon suuremmasta”, mies henkäisi ja raapi hiusrajaansa. ”Paljon, paljon suuremmasta.”  
”Tarvitsetko sä apua parantaaksesi Luhan hyungin?” Jongin kysyi ja tarttui vanhempaa kädestä valmiina siirtämään heidät pois vanhasta rakennuksesta, jossa Yixing oli majaansa pitänyt.

”Ei siitä haittaakaan ole”, mies hymyili ja nousi ylös. Hän nappasi penkillä olevat farkut ja veti ne jalkaan. Huppari löytyi naulakosta ja puhelin ja kuulokkeet yöpöydän laatikosta. Muuta irtaimistoa miehellä ei ollutkaan.

”Yixing katsoi muutaman päivän aikana tutuksi tullutta huonetta haikeana. Alakerran alati hymyilevä vanha mies nousi hänen mieleensä,, ja mustatukkaisen oli vaikea lähteä huoneesta maksamatta. Jos hänellä vain olisi ollut enemmän kuin se typerä kymmenen tuhannen wonin seteli.

”Oletko valmis?” Jongin kysyi ja virnisti tyypilliseen tapaansa. Yixing nyökkäsi ja huoahti, kun tuntematon voima sieppasi heidät mennessään.

* * *

Lyon, kello 23.59.

Suuri pamaus täytti pimennysverhoin tummennetun hotellihuoneen. Yixing ja Jongin kaatuivatkovalle lattialle limittäin. Helpottunut naurun rymäkkä karkasi heidän suustaan. Baekhyun oli alkanut huutaa kauhuissaan sillä sekunnilla, kun kaksikko oli huoneeseen ilmestynyt. Valot räpsähtivät päälle ja mustatukan huuto loppui kuin seinään heidät nähdessään.

”Haistaakaa jo nyt...” Baekhyun tuhahti ja kellahti takaisin makuulleen vetäen peiton korviin. ”Mua väsyttää niin helvetisti.” Reaktio oli ollut kaikkea muuta kuin jokaisen mielikuvissa tapahtunut.  
”Ehdit nukkua sitten kotona”, Yixing sanoi vaativasti ja nousi ylös lattialta. Hän avusti Jonginin seisomaan ja tervehti näivettyneen näköistä leaderia pelkällä hymyllä. Mahtoi olla rankkaa olla kahdestaan tiimin hölösuun kanssa, ja vieläpä useita päiviä.

”Luhan hyung on todella sairas”, Jongin henkäisi ja sai Baekhyunin kaivautumaan esille peittonsa alta. Mustatukan silmät olivat hetkessä täynnä huolta.

”Odottakaa, mä kerään vain kamani”, silmät puoliummessa pitävä Byun henkäisi ja vääntäytyi ylös vastentahtoisesti. Pedissä oli ollut niin lämmin eikä häntä haluttanut siirtyä minnekkään yhtään kylmempään.

Yixing hymyili rennosti seuratessaan nuorimmaisen liikkeitä. Suho puolestaan oli valmis puolessa minuutissa.

”Tietääkö kukaan, missä Yeol hyung on?” Jongin kysyi varovasti, mutta kukaan ei vastannut. ”Baekhyun hyung?”  
”No vitustako mä voisin kaikkea tietää?” väsynyt mustatukka tuhahti ja keskittyi vetämään vaatteitä ylleen. Hän huomasi kärkkään vastauksensa ja pyysi anteeksi. ”Hän on Arizonassa, mutta sekin on valtava alue. Emme ole puhuneet moneen päivään.”

Jongin nyökkäsi ja kaikki hiljentyivät. Baekhyun suki hiuksiaan ja katsoi väsynyttä olemustaan peilistä. Oli ihanaa, kun kaikki alkoivat kasaantua yhteen paikkaan, mutta silti tehtävää oli paljon. Heidän täytyisi saada kaikki jäsenet kotiin, parantaa Luhan ja selvittää, miksi oli tapahtunut niin kuin oli tapahtunut.

”Mennään”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja veti nahkatakin ylleen. Jongin tarttui Yixingin käteen ja odotti, että kaikki olivat tarttuneet toisiinsa edes jotenkin. Baekhyun puri huultaan hermostuneena, hän ei ollut montaa kertaa ollut Jonginin mukana, kun tämä käytti teleporttia. Ei ollut edes mitään varmuutta, montako ”matkustajaa” mies voisi roikottaa mukana. Saatika siitä, pääsisikö kaikki perille.

”London is calling”, Jongin virnisti, ja hotellihuone Lyonissa oli tyhjillään.

* * *

Lontoo, kello 23:08.

Baekhyun parahti kaatuessaan puoleksi sängyn päälle. Reissu oli kestänyt ehkä silmänräpäyksen, mutta se oli tuntunut ikuisuudelta. Mies piteli kättä suun edessä estääkseen oksentamasta keskelle huonetta, johon he olivat saapuneet. Helvetin matkapahoinvointi.

”Hyung!” Sehunin helpottunut huudahdus kiri kaikkien korviin. Yixing läpsäytti käsiään yhteen maknaen kanssa ja kiinnitti nopeasti huomion sängyllä sikeästi nukkuvaan Luhaniin.

”Baekhyun-ah”, mies kutsui, mutta mies nahkatakissa oli aivan liian pyörällä päästään tajutakseen mistään mitään.

Jongin huomasi paria vuotta vanhemman sekavuuden ja tarttui tätä olkapäästä.

”Hyung, oletko kunnossa?” hän kysyi varovasti.

Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja nyökkäsi, vaikka selvästi valehteli. Hän yritti hengittää syvään saadakseen pyörivän maailman pysähtymään. Jonginin naurussa oli pelkkää myötätuntoa.

”Musta tuntui samalta sen jälkeen, kun käytin ensimmäistä kertaa voimaani...”

”Kiva kuulla”, Baekhyun murahti ja nousi salamannopeasti ylös lattialta. Hän juoksi vessaan ja tyhjensi vatsalaukkunsa vessanpönttöön.

”Kyllä se siitä”, Yixing nauroi yhdessä muiden kanssa keventääkseen tunnelmaa. Baekhyun irvisti muiden sanoille, mutta päätti antaa niiden kuitenkin livetä ulos toisesta korvasta. Hän oli väsynyt, ja mitä pikemmin he saivat Luhanin parannettua ja kaikki kotiin, hän pääsisi maksamaan kaikki päivien aikana kertyneet univelat.

Huoneesta kuuluva keskustelu kantautui selkeästi vessaan. Baekhyun oli istuutunut wc-pöntön kannelle ja uppotunut ajatuksiinsa. Hän oli kerännyt itseään jo viisi minuuttia, mutta se ei tuntunut riittävän.

Hento koputus sai mustatukan havahtumaan todellisuuteen. Mies ravisti itsensä hereille pienestä horroksesta ja avasi suunsa nähdessään Yixingin hymyilevän oven suussa.

”Oletko kunnossa?” hän kysyi. Baekhyun huokaisi ja antoi asentonsa valahtaa epämääräiseksi.

”En”, hän pudisti päätään. ”Juuri, kun aloin nauttia normaalista arjesta, niin jotain tälläistä tapahtuu...”

”Yhdessä me selvitään”, vanhempi sanoi ja ojensi kätensä istuvalle miehelle. Baekhyun nosti vettyneet silmänsä tähän.

”Kaksi meistä lähti jo… Miten puolen vuoden päästä? Onko meitä enää kahdeksan?”

”Älä mieti sellaisia”, kiinalaismies sanoi hiljaa, empien. ”Tule, hoidetaan Lu-ge kuntoon.”

Baekhyun tarttui vuotta vanhemman käteen ja säikähti, kun energia-aallot kulkivat hänen lävitseen vieden samassa hänen pahan olonsa pois. Yixing hymyili rohkaisevasti ja sai Baekiin liikettä.

Nahkatakkinen mies astui huoneen puolelle ja katsoi heräilevää Luhania. Yixing veti hänet perässään vanhimman luokse. Baekhyun hymyili vaaleatukkaiselle, jota hän ei ollut nähnyt kuukauteen.

”Hei”, mies hymyili ja tarttui Luhanin ojentamaan käteen. ”Me parannetaan sut.”  
”Niin totisesti tehdään”, mies Baekin vierellä sanoi kiinaksi ja laski käden makoilevan Luhanin rintakehälle. Sehunin ja Suhon ilmeet olivat jännittyneitä, mutta samalla toiveikkaita.

”Oletko sä valmis?” Yixing kysyi ja hymyili Luhanin kirkastuville kasvoille.

”Enemmän kuin koskaan aikaisemmin.”

Baekhyun nielaisi kovaäänisesti, kun Yixing ilmoitti aloittavansa parantamisen. Mustatukka aktivoi voimansa ja kirkas hehku täytti huoneen. Sehun henkäisi nähdessään kaksikon toiminnassa, vaikka mitään ei ollut vielä edes ehtinyt tapahtua.

Outo tunne valtasi Baekhyunin ja sai tämän epäröimään. Edellisen epidemian aikaan muita parantaessa energia-aallot eivät olleet tuntuneet samalta. Yixing huomasi vastaparinsa empimisen, mutta kehotti tätä jatkamaan siitä huolimatta.

”Tunnetko saman?” Baekhyun kysyi järkyttyneenä, unohtaen keskittyä energian kanavoimiseen. Luhan yskäisi kipeästi ja muistutti olemassaolostaan. Yixing nyökkäsi ja keskittyi Luhaniin, jonka useita kuukausia huonolaatuiset hiukset alkoivat näyttää terveemmiltä.

”Jongin-ah…” Yixing mutisi ja sai nuoremman tajuamaan, mitä hän ajoi takaa. Mies tarvi lisää energiaa. Jongin laski kätensä Luhanin päälle ja avasi itsensä.

”Pitäisikö meidänkin auttaa?” Suho kysyi ja nousi seisomaan. Sehun seurasi tätä ja samassa he kaikki ojensivat auttavan kätensä Luhanin parantamiseksi.

Baekhyun alkoi tuntea vointinsa heikoksi. Yixing katsoi miestä silmiin ja pyysi tätä keskittymään vielä hetken aikaa. Mustatukka lupasi tehdä parhaansa, vaikka hän ei sitä ääneen sanonutkaan. Silti kaikki tiesivät sen.

Luhan puristi Jonginia tiukasti kädestä ja päästi suustaan tuskaisan vingahduksen. Kuitenkin parantumisen merkkejä oli havaittavissa. Miehen iho oli alkanut näyttää paremmalta ja synkät silmäpussit kadonneet. Kuitenkin tämän heikko vointinsa pysyi ennallaan eikä tuntunut paranevan, vaikka kuinka yritti.

”Älä luovuta, hyung”, Sehun kuiskasi Luhanin korvaan ja sai tämän avaamaan silmänsä. Yixing hymyili nähdessään niissä elämäniloisen tuikkeen, sellaisen palon, mitä ei ollut näkynyt pitkään aikaan.

”Anna anteeksi, että mä paransin sut huonosti viime kerralla”, kiinalaismies kuiskasi vanhemmalle äidinkielellään. Luhan laski käden Yixingin käden päälle ja hymyili lämpimästi.

”Ei se ole sun vikasi. Mä olen heikko”, Luhan sanoi. Kiharahiuksinen oli väittää vastaan, mutta tämä ei antanut suun vuoroa.

”Jaksatko sä vielä?” Suho kysyi Baekhyunilta, joka oli alkanut huojua paikallaan. Yixing vilkaisi nopeasti vastapariaan ja huolestui silmiinnähtävästi.

”Mähän sanoin, että tässä on jotain paljon suurempaa meneillään”, parantajavoimainen mies sanoi ja käänsi energiantulon huippuunsa. Hän ei halunnut säästellä itseään, jos se vain nopeuttaisi toisen parantamista.

”Se epidemia taisi olla vasta alkua”, Suho henkäisi pelokkaana ja nielaisi kovaäänisesti. ”En haluaisi myöntää, mutta mua pelottaa.”

”Hyung! Nyt on väärä hetki ajatella tuollaisia”, Sehun muistutti ja sai kaikki keskittymään tehtäväänsä.

Baekhyun menetti tajuntansa ja kaatui kuin hidastettuna maahan. Suho säikähti tilannetta ja irrotti kätensä Luhanin käsivarrelta. Hän asettautui hoikan miehen vierelle ja taputteli tätä poskille saamatta kuitenkaan häntä hereille.

”Byun Baekhyun!” Suho parahti, mutta turhaan. Nahkatakkinen mies ei herännyt, vaikka kuinka olisi ravistellut.

Yixingin keskittyminen alkoi herpaantua. Sehun vaati miestä jatkamaan, vaikka hänen vastaparinsa olikin menettänyt energiansa kokonaan. Yixing ajatteli tilanteen johtuvan tämän väsymyksestä, joten hän uskalsi jatkaa Luhanin parantamista.

”Joko helpottaa?” kiinankielinen kysymys kantautui ilmoille hänen suustaan.

”Ehkä vähän”, vaaleatukkainen mutisi ja tarttui toisella kädellä Sehunin kädestä kuin vaistomaisesti.

”Hyung, sä pystyt siihen”, Sehun huudahti kiharatukkaiselle, ja tämä sai puristettua viimeiset voimansa Luhaniin. Jongin avasi itseään vielä enemmän ja pyysi Suhoa jättämään sammahtaneen Baekhyunin hetkeksi rauhaan.

”Entä jos hän kuolee?” leader kysyi kauhuissaan eikä rohjennut päästää irti miehen ranteesta. Jos pulssi katoaisi, mitään ei ollut tehtävissä.

”Mikä pahan tappaisi?” Yixing murahti ja vannoi, että he kaikki saisivat kuulla Baekhyunin typeriä letkautuksia vielä vuoden päivät.

Luhan naurahti kuunnellessaan Yixingin kärsimätöntä tupinaa. Kiharatukkainen käänsi katseen Suhosta Luhaniin, joka hymyili ensimmäistä kertaa muutamaan kuukauteen - ainakin hänen nähden.

”Joko tuntuu paremmalta?” Yixing kysyi ja hymyili helpottuneena, kun Luhan nyökkäsi. Miehen olemus oli parantunut ja viimein hän alkoi näyttää siltä, miltä hän oli näyttänyt viimeksi joulukuussa 2013. Terveeltä ja itsevarmalta.

Yixing irrotti otteen Luhanista ja horjui paikallaan hetken. Jongin säikähti ja tuki miestä parhaansa mukaan, avustaen tämän sängylle istumaan. Sehun purskahti helpottuneeseen nauruun ja veti istuma-asentoon nousevan Luhanin tiukkaan halaukseen. Suho kääntyi Baekin puoleen ja ravisteli tätä hereille.

”Me tehtiin se! Kuulitko sä, me tehtiin se!”


	7. Chapter 7

Colorado, kello 22.20.

Chanyeol tuijotti vilkkaasti tanssiviin liekkeihin ilmeettömin kasvoin. Kyungsoo istui tämän vieressä ja lusikoi purkkipapuja sisuksiinsa sellaisella vauhdilla, ettei olisi ihan ensimmäisenä uskonut.

”Etkö sä todellakaan aio syödä mitään?” mustatukkainen kysyi ja pyyhki suupielensä kämmenselkään, kun kukaan ei nähnyt.

Chanyeol pudisti päätään pienesti eikä sanonut mitään. Kyungsoo tuijotti vanhempaa tiukasti.

”Mä tiedän, että sulla on ikävä häntä...” mustatukkainen lyhyt mies sanoi ja jatkoi säilykepurkin reunojen raaputtamista muovisella lusikalla.

”Ketä?” Yeol kysyi ja käänsi hölmistyneet kasvot vasemmalla puolella istuvaan mieheen. ”Ah… Baekhyunia? En mä häntä mieti.”  
Kyungsoo tuhahti epäuskoisena. Yeol oli hermostua, mutta piti mölyt mahassaan. Hän käänsi katseen takaisin lämmittävään ja valaisemaan nuotioon, joka oli syntynyt kädenkäänteessä, vaikka puut olivat märkiä päiväisestä sateesta.

”Osaan mä ajatella muutakin kuin häntä, usko pois”, Yeol hymähti ja palautti kasvoilleen tyhjän ilmeen. Kyungsoo mutristi huuliaan ja päätti olla sekaantumatta hörökorvan asioihin enempää.

”Mulla on vain sellainen tunne, ettei kaikki ole hyvin”, ruskeatukkainen henkäisi ja vaihtoi hieman asentoa. Kyungsoo kiinnostui sanoista.   
”Mitä sä tarkoitat?”

”Mä näin Kris hyungin”, Chanyeol paljasti ja kääntyi katsomaan toisen reaktiota. Kyungsoo oli tukehtua tomaattikastikkeisiin papuihin ja yski kurkkunsa selväksi toivuttuaan järkytyksestä.

”Hän taisi yrittää polttaa mut”, Yeol mietti ja raapi päätään. Tarkemmin ajateltuna, hän ei ollut koskaan käskenyt metsää syttymään tuleen. Savu oli vain ilmestynyt ja palo syttynyt.

”Harvinaisen tyhmää”, Kyungsoo tuhahti. ”Hän hyvin tietää, että kestät tulta… Jostain kumman syystä.”

”Joo, mutta hän ei ollut oma itsensä”, Yeol henkäisi ja kertoi havainnoimastaan epä-Krismaisesta ilmeestä, joka tämän kasvoilla oli ollut.

”Oletko kertonut kenellekään muulle?” Kyungsoo kysyi. ”Tai siis… Baekhyunille?”  
”En ehtinyt. Linja katkesi ennen kuin ehdin avata suutani”, Yeol murahti. Kyungsoo huokaisi ja nosti katseen tähtitaivaalle.

”Toivottavasti muille ei ole sattunut mitään.”

”Sanopa muuta.”

Kumpikaan miehistä ei sanonut minuutteihin mitään, mutta Yeolin ajatukset eivät tauonneet hetkeksikään. Hän koitti olla miettimättä liikoja, hän oli koittanut löytää järkevää syytä kaikkeen tapahtuneeseen päiviä, turhaan. Oli ajan hukkaa edes kuluttaa aivosolujaan sellaiseen toimintaan.

”Meidän pitäisi varmaan löytää jostain puhelin ja koittaa soittaa jollekin”, Yeol sanoi yhtäkkiä. ”Onko sulla rahaa?”

”Ei penniäkään”, Kyungsoo murahti ensimmäistä kertaa kärsimättömänä. Yleensä niin rauhallinen mies alkoi pikkuhiljaa näyttää hajoamisen merkkejä.

”Ehkä Euroopassa on edistytty...” Yeol mietti ja tarttui maassa olevaan papupurkkiin. Hän piteli säilyketölkkiä kädessään ja antoi aikaansaamansa kuumuuden lämmittää ateriaa.

”Avaa se, tai se räjähtää”, Kyungsoo neuvoi ja nappasi tulikuuman purkin miehen kädestä. Yeol piteli nauruaan vuotta nuoremman kirotessa palanutta kämmentään. Chanyeol otti maahan tippuneen purkin uudestaan käteen ja puhdisti sen hiekasta. Hän avasi tölkin ja nuuhki tomaattikastikkeessa lilluvia papuja inhoava ilme kasvoillaan. Hänen oli syötävä, mies tiesi sen itsekin.

”Kun pääsemme kotiin, tarjoan sulle kunnon aterian”, Kyungsoo lupasi huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan. ”Hyung, en ole koskaan tiennyt, ettei sulle maistu ruoka.”

”Hyung? Mistä moinen kunnia?” Yeol kysyi yllättyneenä. Oli ehkä ensimmäinen kerta, kun vuotta nuorempi tituleerasi häntä oikein.

”Tiedän, etten ole oikein kunnioittanut sua niin kuin vanhempaa pitäisi...” mustatukkainen henkäisi.

”Ei se mitään”, Yeol virnisti hajamielisesti. ”Olen helppo hyung, tiedän sen itsekin...”

”Mutta vaikka mä en ole näyttänyt sitä, niin sä olet tärkeä mulle”, nuorempi jatkoi silmäänsä räpäyttämättäkään. ”Jos sulle tapahtuu jotain, en tiedä, mitä tehdä.”  
”Mitä mulle muka nyt sattuisi?” Yeol naurahti huvittuneena, vaikka tiesi liikkuvansa heikoilla jäillä. ”Edes metsäpalo ei saanut mua taantumaan.”

”Älä vitsaile tuollaisista asioista”, Kyungsoo murahti ja käänis katseen pois päin.

”Sori. Huono läppä”, Yeol mutisi ja hiljaisuus laskeutui uudelleen kaksikon välille.

* * *

Almaty, kello 14:00.

Jongdae katsoi ohi lipuvia maisemia kostunein silmin. Häntä ärsytti, kun jokainen vastaan tuleva maiseman yksityiskohta oli kuin toisesta maailmasta. Koti-ikävä oli suuri ja se alkoi vaikuttaa miehen käytökseen. Yleensä alati hymyilevä mies oli tätä nykyä suupielet alaspäin eikä innostunut edes kupillisesta riisiä, jonka talon poika hänelle hyvää hyvyyttään tarjosi.

Kazakin kielen vinhat lausahdukset sinkoilivat liikkuvassa autossa. Jongdae huokaisi syvään kuunnellessaan isän ja pojan keskustelua ja saattoi vain arvata, mistä he puhuivat. He olivat menossa kaupungille hoitamaan asioita ja näyttämään Jongdaen nyrjähtänyttä nilkkaa paikalliseen ensiapuun. Jongdaella oli suunnitelmissa karata heti, kun auto pysähtyisi ensimmäisen kerran. Hän ei kuitenkaan pystynyt juoksemaan, joten hänen oli livahdettava huomaamattomasti pois ikäisensä maalaispojan valvovan silmän alta.

”15 kilometriä keskustaan”, poika sanoi englanniksi ja kääntyi katsomaan takapenkillä matkustavaa miestä. Ruskeasilmäisen kazakstaanipojan ilme muuttui hämmentyneeksi, kun Jongdae ei näyttänyt omalta itseltään. ”Oletko kunnossa?”

”Joo, ei tässä mitään”, Jongdae vastasi empien, englanniksi, niin hyvin kuin suinkin osasi. ”Nilkkani vain on kipeä.”

”Saat kohta oikeaa hoitoa”, poika hymyili ja kääntyi takaisin isänsä puoleen. Jongdae hymyili väkinäisesti, muttei pystynyt peittämään ahdistustaan.

 _”Jongin-ah...”_ mies takapenkillä ajatteli, muttei saanut kutsuunsa vastausta. Sekään ei yllättänyt. Kuitenkin, tämä jatkoi epätoivossaan. _”Tule hakemaan mut pois täältä.”_

Kymmenen uuvuttavan pitkän minuutin jälkeen auto pysähtyi Almatyn keskuspankin parkkipaikalle. Kuskina toiminut talon isäntä puhui pojalleen luottavaiseen sävyyn ja seurasi, miten nuorikko astui ulos autosta. Etupenkin ovi pamahti kiinni ja punainen, ruosteen maistama kaara heilahti ärsyttävästi. Keski-ikää hipova mies kääntyi Jongdaen suuntaan ja katsoi tätä huolestuneena. Hän oli sanoa jotain, mutta päätyi nielemään sanansa ja kääntymään takaisin eteenpäin.

”Tarvitsetko rahaa?” mies kysyi englanniksi vahvalla aksentilla, mutta Jongdae pystyi kuitenkin saamaan selvän, mitä tämä halusi tietää.

”En”, ruskeatukkainen kieltäytyi jyrkästi. Hän ei todellakaan ottaisi keneltäkään yhtään mitään, hän oli jo tarpeeksi kiitollisuudenvelassa kaikesta siitä, mitä isä ja poika olivat hänen hyväksi tehneet.

”Sano vain, jos tarvitset jotain”, mies jatkoi kuulostaen surulliselta ja kääntyi vielä kerran katsomaan Jongdaeta. Ruskeahiuksinen maalaisisäntä huokaisi syvään ja pudisti päätään mietteliäänä.

”Mä sanon”, nappisilmä lupasi ja hymyili väkinäisesti. Hänen suupielensä tipahtivat kuitenkin nopeasti alas tämän muistaessa, että oli jumissa vieraassa maassa.

”Mennään seuraavaksi sairaalaan”, mies kuskin paikalla sanoi hiljaa ja vaikeni taas hetkeksi. Jongdae sulki väsyneet silmänsä ja nojasi penkin kovaan, kankaiseen niskatukeen. Kottero oli varmasti yhtä vanha kuin Jongdae itse - ellei vanhempikin.

Kaupungin ylle asettuneet tummat pilvet alkoivat heittää isoja vesipisaroita kadulle. Jongdae kuuli nopeutuvan sateen kohinan ja kiinnostui asiasta. Hän tuijotti ulos auton huuruun menevästä ikkunasta ja näki edessä puisen, jylhän rakennuksen. Sää ei kielinyt ukonilmaa, mutta viekas virne nousi Jongdaen huulille.

Kirkas välähdys ja korvia vihlova pamaus sai radiokanavia selaavan isännän hätkähtämään paikoillaan. Jongdae tiesi tarkistamattakin, miten kauhistunut ilme tämän kasvoilla oli. Ukkosen kumiseva jylinä täytti miljöön ja sai kaduilla olleet ihmiset juoksemaan piiloon sateenvarjoineen.

Uusi, kirkas salama osui puiseen rakennukseen ja sai kattotiilet lentämään siihen iskoutuneesta voimasta.

Jongdae seurasi vahinkoa tekevää rajuilmaa hymy kasvoillaan hetken aikaa. Kun ensimmäiset liekit alkoivat ilmestyä seinämään, mies palasi rentoon asentoon sulkien silmänsä.

Isäntä käynnisti auton ja painoi kaasua. Hän siirsi auton toiselle parkkipaikalle ja poistui autosta sanomatta sanaakaan. Jongdae hätkähti kiinni iskettyä ovea ja tajusi olevansa yksin autossa. Hän vilkuili ympärilleen ja otti jalat alleen niin nopeasti kuin vain pystyi. Hän irvisteli känkätessäännurkan taakse piiloon. Hän oli viimein vapaa.

Ruskeatukkainen veti yllään olleen villakangastakin paremmin kiinni ja livahti sisään ensimmäiseen ravintolaan, joka tuli vastaan. Hän istui nurkkapöytään ja nappasi ruokalistan käteensä. Hän kohotti paperisen lipareen kasvojensa suojaksija tutki, mistä hän saisi puhelimen itselleen.

Ravintolassa ei ollut paljoa asiakkaita. Muutama tarjoilija keskusteli keskenään baaritiskin takana eivätkä kiinnittäneet sisään astuneeseen muukalaiseen lainkaan huomiota. Yleensä huono asiakaspalvelu sai Jongdaen raivon partaalle, mutta sillä kertaa hän oli vain onnellinen, että oli pystynyt tulemaan paikalle niinkin huomamattomasti.

Sanavalmiit tarjoilijat huomasivat uuden asiakkaan ja alkoivat harjoittaa työtään. Kuitenkin kahden sadan metrin päässä palava rakennus kiinnitti heidän huomion. Kaikki kolme naista ja yksi mies alkoi huutaa paniikissa ympäri salia. Hälytysajoneuvojen äänet tuntuivat hämmentävän soppaa entisestään.

Jongdae pyöräytti silmiään ja päätti unohtaa puhelimen etsimisen. Hän nousi pöydästä, nilkutti ulos ja katsoi ovelta molempiin suuntiin. Hän luotti vaistoonsa ja lähti kävelemään paremmalta tuntuvaan suuntaan; oikealle. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä odottaa vastaantulevaksi, mutta hän olikin liikkeellä avoimin mielin. Ei asiat siitä voisi enää huonontua.

* * *

Lontoo, kello 9:43.

Baekhyun veti nenäänsä munakokkelin tuoksua ja mutisi onnellisena. Sehun pyöritti silmiään ja koitti keskittyä aamiaiseen, mutta hyvätuulisen Baekhyunin toimet herpaannuttivat hänet. Yixing selasi puhelintaan tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan ja nautiskeli teekupposesta kaiken sen hälinän keskellä. Suho lotrasi vettä suihkussa ja Jongin veteli sikeitä edelleen. Luhan maistoi englantilaista aamiaista ja hymyili mauille ensimmäistä kertaa kuukausiin.

Yixingin kulmat kurtistuivat pienieleisesti. Baekhyun kuitenkin reagoi eleeseen kysymällä, mitä oli tapahtunut. Sehun kääntyi katsomaan oikealla puolella syövää mustatukkaa ja seurasi typeryneenä, miten tämä survoi hillolla päällystettyä vaaleaa leipää suuhunsa kuin ikuisessa nälässä elänyt.

”Et viitsisi puhua ruoka suussa, hyung.”

”Sori”, Baekhyun mutisi ja jatkoi innostunutta mutustelua nuoremman ärtyneisyydestä piittaamatta.

Yixing nosti teekupin huulilleen ja piteli pyöreän pöydän ääressä istuvia miehiä jännityksessä. Baekhyun oli jo parkaista vaativasti, mutta kiharatukkainen avasi suutaan viestiäkseen aikovansa kertoa asiasta muillekin.

”Luen ulkomaan uutisia…” kiinalaismies henkäisi ja nautti kulauksen kuumasta juomasta. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan ja katsoi miestä vaativasti.

”Almatyn kaupungintalo on ilmiliekeissä”, Yixing jatkoi hiljaa ja luki artikkelia eteenpäin.

”Se on syttynyt hetki sitten salamaniskusta.”

Baekhyun ja Sehun olivat tukehtua aamiaiseensa. Luhan kysyi jotain kiinaksi, johon toinen nyökkäsi itsevarmasti.

”Jongdae...” Baekhyun henkäisi ja nousi ylös. Hän jätti unelma-aamiaisen niille sijoilleen ja siirtyi ravistelemaan sängyllä makoilevaa Jonginia raivoissaan. ”Herätys, sua tarvitaan!”

Teleporttaamisen jalon taidon omaava mies hävisi Baekhyunin kosketuksen alta jättäen jälkeensä pelkän savupilven. Pettynyt murahdus karkasi mustatukan suusta tämän todistaessa Jonginin ilmestymistä toiselle pedille.

”Anna mä nukun vielä hetken”, Jongin mutisi täydessä unessa, mutta Baekhyun ei voinut sietää sitä. Hän ravisteli nuoremman hereille väkisin ja sai viimein utuisen katsekontaktin mieheen.

”Jongdae. Almatyn kaupungintalolla. Nyt!” mustatukka parkaisi päin puoliunisen miehen kasvoja ja ravisteli tätä voimakkaasti hereille. Baekhyun ei ehtinyt edes huutaa, kun he Jonginin kanssa olivat keskellä Kazakstanin entistä pääkaupunkia.

”Huomenta, hyung”, Jongin haukotteli ja katseli hämmentyneenä ympärilleen. Nopeasti hän muisti, mitä vanhempi oli hänelle karjaissut. Baekhyun näytti epätyytyväiseltä, muttei viitsinyt sanoa mitään.

* * *

”Kim Jongdae!” Baekhyun parkaisi tuhannennen kerran sille aamua. Jonginin huudot olivat yhtä tyhjän kanssa, mikä masensi heitä molempia. Baekhyun oli vetänyt nuorempaa vanavedessä ja he olivat koittaneet löytää ystäväänsä vaikka ja mistä.

Mustatukka pysähtyi niille sijoilleen ja esti Jonginia kävelemästä ohi itsensä.

 _”Chen-ah… Missä sä olet?”_ Baekhyun ajatteli ja välkytti alueen valoja häiritsevän pitkään. _”Puhu meille.”_

 _”Baekhyun-ah?”_ hämmentynyt kysymys kaikui molempien mielissä nostaen hymyt miesten huulille. Jongin katsoi lyhyempää mustatukkaista hennosti hymyillen.

”Mä tiedän missä hän on”, hän lisäsi ja tarttui Baekia itsevarmasti kädestä. Kaksikko siirtyi puolen kilometrin päässä olevaan antikvariaattiin ja aiheuttivat hämmennystä näyttävällä sisääntulollaan.

Jongdaen silmät suurenivat järkytyksestä tämän nähdessä kaksi tuttua miestä edessään. Hän asteli nopein askelin kymmenen metriä ja kaappasi Baekhyunin tiukkaan halaukseen, painaen päänsä tämän kaulakuoppaan. Jongin ehti huomata, että mies oli loukannut nilkkansa.

”Mä luulin, etten pääse enää koskaan kotiin”, Jongdae itki helpottuneena. Baekhyun rutisti ikätoveriaan itseään vasten ja lupasi, että kaikki järjestyisi.

Jongin tarttui Jongdaen käteen välittömästi ja siirsi heidät Lontoon motellihuoneeseen, missä aamiaista nauttivat miehet olivat saada sydänkohtauksen suuresta pamauksesta ja savupilvestä, joka täytti huoneen. Yixing laski puhelimen pöydälle ja nousi seisomaan, kun hälvenevän savun takaa ilmestyi kolme matkalaista.

"Hyung!" herkistynyt Jongdae parahti ja siirtyi halaamaan kiharatukkaista tiimitoveriaan. Yixing rutisti miestä itseään vasten ja hengitti vasten tämän oudolta tuoksuvaa villakangastakkia. Energia miehessä oli jotenkin erilainen, ja se sai Yixingin aktivoimaan voimansa. Jongdae henkäisi tuntiessaan nilkkansa lämpenevän ja vievän jatkuvan pakotuksen mennessään. Myös miehen energiatasot nousivat silminnähtävästi, jonka Yixingin tunsi.

"Parempi?" hän kysyi ja vaati vuotta nuorempaa katsomaan itseensä. Jongdae nyökkäsi ja naurahti helpottuneena. Hän pyyhki kyyneleitä pois poskiltaan ja hymyili nolona.

"Ota tästä", Luhan sanoi ja ojensi valkoisen nenäliinan nappisilmälle. Mies hämmentyi, muttei empinyt kaapata häntä tiukkaan halaukseen heti vaaleatukkaisen nähdessään.

"Miten sä voit?" Jongdae kysyi mutisten Luhanin korvaan.

"Paremmin nyt", mies hymyili, kuulostaen jokseenkin hajamieliseltä.

"Meinaatko sä palata takaisin Kiinaan?" Jongdae ei epäröinyt kysyä asiasta hetkeäkään.

"Mun on pakko", Luhan vastasi hiljaa, virnistäen pahoillaanolevasti. "Mutta ensin on selvitettävä, mitä täällä oikein taas tapahtuu."

Baekhyun piteli kiinni Jonginin olkapäästä ja huojui paikallaan. Mustatukka mutisi omiaan ja koitti pitää kurkkuun nousevan oksennuksen sisällään. Jongin tuki vanhempaa miestä ja avusti tämän sängylle istumaan.

Suho saapui suihkusta ja henkäisi kauhistuneena nähdessään Jongdaen, joka oli edelleen herkistyneessä tilassa. Leader valkoisessa kylpytakissa kaappasi miehen halaukseen ja kertoi ikävöineensä nappisilmää.

Yixing istui Baekhyunin viereen ja laski käden tämän reidelle. Baekhyun nosti musertuneen katseen vastapariinsa ja purskahti hallitsemattomaan itkuun. Hän oli niin väsynyt, ettei hän jaksanut enää edes pysyä pystyssä. Kiharatukkainen kaappasi itkevän mustatukan syliinsä ja liikutti kättään rauhoittavasti tämän selällä. Baekhyun piti katseen alhaalla ja pyyhki kosteita poskiaan häveten yhtäkkistä tunteenpurkausta.

”Haluatko olla yksin?” Yixing kysyi hiljaa. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja nousi täristen ylös. Hän voi edelleen pahoin teleportilla matkaamisesta, eikä vellova tunne vatsassa meinannut millään laantua.

”Menen vähän tuonne”, Baek henkäisi ja asteli varovaisin askelin motellin käytävään. Hän nappasi matkalla nahkatakin mukaansa ja paineli suorinta tietä portaikkoon. Hän suuntasi kohti kellarikerrosta, siellä oli varmasti jokin huone minne lukittautua.

Baekhyun käveli intuitionsa johdattavana kellarikerroksen saunatilan pukuhuoneeseen. Hän paukautti oven kiinni ja rojahti istumaan kylmää seinää vasten. Hän vei sormensa hiuksiinsa ja sulki silmät. Koko pukuhuone pimeni silmänräpäyksessä ja hiljaisuus laskeutui tilaan.

Mustatukkainen nojasi kovaa seinää vasten ja koitti rauhoittua hengittämällä pitkään sisään, hitaasti ulos. Hänen hengityksensä oli katkonaista, jännittynyttä ja luovuttanutta. Hänellä oli niin ikävä Chanyeolia, ettei hän meinannut itsekään uskaltaa myöntää sitä. Viikon erossa oleminen rakkaastaan oli jo valmiiksi rankkaa. Baekilla ei ollut enää hajuakaan, oliko hörökorva enää elossakaan.

”Chanyeol-ah… Anna anteeksi”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ääneen, katuen sitä, miten hän oli käskenyt miestä jättämään puhelimen kotiin. Ei ollut hänen vikansa, että he olivat heränneet toisilta puolilta maapalloa, mutta jos hän olisi käskenyt miehen ottaa puhelimen mukaansa, Jongin tietäisi missä hän oli ja osaisi käydä hakemassa hänet kotiin.

Baekhyun säikähti suunnattomasti ja kirosi kovaan ääneen, kun hirveä pamaus täytti hiljaisen tilan. Valot rävähtivät päälle ja hehkut paloivat saman tien ylikuormituksesta. Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta nähdessään edessä Jonginin ja Yixingin. Ei pamauksen aiheuttaja voinut kukaan muukaan olla, mutta silti ääni oli ollut korvia vihlova ja kuka tahansa olisi voinut reagoida samalla tavalla.

”Hienoa”, Yixing kommentoi Baekhyunin aiheuttamaa valojen rikkoutumista.

”Enkö saanutkaan olla yksin”, mustatukka tuhahti ja sulki silmänsä. Hän rentoutui ja nojasi seinään, koittamatta välittää hänen luokse ilmestyneistä miehistä, vaikka se oli kovan työn takana.

”Lähdetään Arizonaan”, Yixing sanoi. ”Kaipaat Yeolia niin paljon, etten kestä enää.”

”Ai sä tiedät...”

”Kuka meistä ei?” Jongin töksäytti ja oli saada kiharatukkaiselta korville.

”Antakaa mä lepään vähän aikaa”, Baekhyun pyysi, mutta Yixing nosti tämän pystyyn ja paransi miehen ilman lupaa. Mustatukka ärähti, mutta liian myöhään. Energiset aallot kulkivat hänen lävitseen ja veivät fyysisen huonon olon pois. Lihakset saivat voimansa takaisin ja vellova olo poistui. Henkinen puoli pysyi samana, onnettomana ja väsyneenä.

”Ihan oikeasti…” mustatukkainen murahti, kun Jongin tarttui tämän käsivarteen. Yixing nyökkäsi päättäväisesti ja kolmikko poistui tilasta kovan äänen kera.

* * *

Arizona, kello 03:30.

Rauhallisesti liekihtevä nuotio valaisi pimeyden syömää hylättyä matkailualuetta. Chanyeol mutristeli huuliaan seuratessaan liekkien tanssia. Kyungsoo istui viereisellä matkajakkaralla ja tarjosi pidemmälle vesipulloa, mutta tämä kieltäytyi juomasta heilauttamalla kättään.

”Mä alan oikeasti kypsyä tuolle sun nälkälakolle”, Kyungsoo tuhahti ja joi itse vettä olemattomaan janoonsa. ”Turha kysyä sitten, kun oikeasti tarvitset.”

”En mä tarvi”, Yeol sanoi hiljaa ja haukotteli. Hän halusi nukkua, mutta ei saanut koskaan unen päästä kiinni.

Kyungsoo kohautti kulmakarvojaan tyytymättömänä, mutta piti mölyt mahassaan. Hän nousi ylös ja katseli ympärilleen. Karavaanialueen nuotiopaikalta oli viisikymmentä metriä huoltokeskukseen, jossa oli paikka käydä suihkussa ja pestä vaatteita kolikoita vastaan. Nuorempi ilmoitti menevänsä tutkimaan suljettua paikkaa, johon Yeol ei reagoinut millään tavalla. Hiljaisuus oli ahdistavaa, mutta kumpikaan ei saanut tilaa täytettyä sanoilla. Kaikki järkevä oli jo kerrottu useaan otteeseen eikä turhaa lätinää jaksanut kukaan. Se vain lisäsi vitutusta molemmin puolin.

_”Chanyeol-ah… Missä sä olet?”_

_”Chanyeol hyung?”_

Hörökorva nosti katseensa pimeään horisonttiin. Hän katseli ympärilleen hölmistyneenä, muttei pystynyt havaitsemaan ketään lähistöllä.

”Olen täällä!” Yeol huusi niin kovaa kuin keuhkoistaan lähti. Kyungsoo pysähtyi parin kymmenen metrin päässä ja kääntyi katsomaan Yeolia typertynyt ilme kasvoillaan.

”Mulleko sä huudat?”

”Ei, kun… Mä olen varma, että kuulin Baekhyunin äänen”, Chanyeol mutisi hölmistyneenä ja kääntyili ympäriinsä kuin väkkärä. Kyungsoo pudisti päätään ja rukoili, että vanhempi tulisi viimein tajuihinsa ja söisi jotain. Nälkälakko vaikutti jo miesparan mielenterveyteen.

”Etkö sä kuullut mitään?” Yeol kysyi huoltokeskusrakennusta kohti kävelevältä mieheltä, joka vain käski Yeolia syömään viimeiset purkkipavut.

_”Chanyeolie!”_

”Etkö sä kuule?” Chanyeol huusi miehen perään, joka ei jaksanut enää edes kiinnittää huomiota sekoilevan miehen huuteluihin.

”Mä olen täällä!” hörökorva jatkoi ja istui takaisin alas odottamaan, että jotain tapahtuisi. Kauaa hän ei ehtinyt paikoillaan olla, kun suuri savupilvi ilmestyi keskelle hiekkakenttää, paljastaentakaansa kolme matkalaista, jotka olivat tulleet pelastamaan miehet Arizonan yöstä.

Nahkatakkinen Baekhyun kaatui maahan ehtimättä sanoa sanaakaan. Sydän Chanyeolin rinnassa jätti lyönnin välistä tämän todistaessa tapahtumaa. Mies nousi ylös ja pinkaisi salamannopeasti mustatukkaisen vierelle. Hän tarttui poikaystäväänsä poskista ja koitti herättää tätä tajuihinsa ravistamalla. Hörökorvainen oli niin nurjertunut tilanteesta, ettei hän jaksanut tehdä muuta kuin painaa otsansa miehen otsaa vasten ja rukoilla, että tämä heräisi.

Yixing laskeutui polvilleen maahan ja tarttui Chanyeolia rauhallisesti olkapäästä. ”Oletko kunnossa?”  
”Tee jotain, hyung”, Chanyeol henkäisi ääni väristen ja silitti tajuntansa menettänyttä miestä peukalollaan. ”Tee jotain!” hän karjaisi.

”Hän on vain väsynyt”, Yixing sanoi, koittaen peitellä huolestuneisuuttaan. Chanyeol kurtisti silmiään ja työnsi vuotta vanhemman kauemmas Baekista, kun tämä ei kerran suostunut tekemään mitään.

Kyungsoo juoksi huoltokeskuksesta kohti hiekkakenttää ja huusi pahoillaanolevana. ”Anteeksi, kun en uskonut sua!”

”Hyung!” Jongin parkaisi helpottuneena ja juoksi ystäväänsä vastaan vetäen tämän tiukkaan halaukseen. Kyungsoo seurasi järkyttyneenä maassa makavaa Baekhyunia ja tämän vierelle asettuneita miehiä.

”Mitä on tapahtunut?”

”Baekhyun hyung pyörtyi kolmannen kerran tälle päivää. Väsymyksestä.”  
”Tämä yksi sankari on nälkälakossa”, Kyungsoo huokaisi.

Polvillaan Baekhyunin vierellä hermostuneena pälpättävä Chanyeol teki kaikkensa, että hän saisi rakkaansa hereille. Yixing koitti rauhoitella panikoitunutta miestä kertomalla, että vaikka hän antaisi miehelle energiaa herätä, tämä oli henkisesti niin poikki, ettei hän kauaa jaksaisi pitää silmiä auki. Yeol oli äärettömän vihainen ja ajoi vanhemman kauemmas poikaystävästään sytyttämällä liekkimuurin heidän ympärilleen. Yixing parkaisi järkyttyneenä yhtäkkisestä kuumuudesta, muttei voinut hermostua asiasta, sillä hän yritti ymmärtää hörökorvaista. Kiinalaismies peruutti Jonginin ja Kyungsoon luokse nuotiopaikalle selvittämään, mitä Amerikoissa oli tapahtunut.

Chanyeol istui paremmin maahan ja nosti mustatukkaisen itseään vasten. Hän rutisti kalpeaa miestä itseään vasten ja puri huultaan koittaen toipua järkytyksestä. Baekhyunin vaatteet haisivat oudolta, miehessä itsessään oli hyvin vähän tämän ominaistuoksua, mutta pienikin määrä tuttua hajua sai Yeolin silmät kiiltämään vettyneisyydestä. Hänen sydämensä oli pakahtua toisen kärsimyksen nähdessään. Hörökorva painoi pienen suudelman miehen ohimolle ja sulki silmänsä estäen itseään itkemästä ääneen.

”Mulla oli sua niin ikävä”, Yeol henkäisi pienemmän korvaan ja jähmettyi paikoilleen Baekhyunin liikauttaessa kättään. Hän ravisteli miestä hereille, mutta tämän silmät eivät avautuneet.Turhautumisen aalto sai Yeolin karjaisemaan vaativasti.

”Chanyeol?” Baekhyun mutisi ja hapuili kädellään eteenpäin. Chanyeol tarttui hoikkiin sormiin ja vei ne kasvoilleen, henkäisten onnellisena.

”Oletko sä oikeasti siinä?” mustatukkainen kysyi ja hymyili pienesti, avaamatta kuitenkaan silmiään.

”Olen”, Chanyeol tirskahti ja suki pöllämystyneen miehen sekaisin olevia hiuksia. ”Avaa silmät.”

”En mä jaksa”, Baekhyun murahti ja painautui paremmin Yeolin rintakehää vasten. Yeol naurahti helpottuneena ja upotti sormensa mustatukan puhtaisiin hiuksiin. Baekhyun nosti kätensä Yeolin ranteelle ja liu'utti sormensa kohti tämän sormia. Yeol otti miestä kädestä kiinni ja hymyili onnellisena, mutta väsyneenä. ”Mä rakastan sua, tiedäthän sä sen?” Baekhyun henkäisi väsyneenä, lähes kuulumattomasti.

”Tiedän”, Chanyeol hymyili. ”Mäkin rakastan sua.”

”Anteeksi, kun en antanut sun hakea puhelintasi.” Baekhyun oli alkanut itkeä. ”Jos sulla olisi ollut se, olisit päässyt kotiin paljon aikaisemmin.”  
”Älä syytä siitä itseäsi”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja kielsi miestä itkemästä, mutta väsymys oli ottanut vallan.

”Miten sä voit?” Baekhyun kysyi saatuaan tihrustamisensa hallintaan.

”Paremmin, kun sä olet siinä”, Yeol henkäisi ja kurkisti, oliko mies valmis avaamaan silmänsä ja katsomaan tätä, mutta Baekhyunin silmät olivat edelleen kiinni.

”Mua väsyttää”, Baek henkäisi ja nosti käden suunsa eteen. Yeol huomasi pahoinvoivan miehen eleen ja käänsi tämän pään poispäin itsestään. Hän sulki silmänsä ja kuunteli, miten mustatukka oksensi hiekkakentälle.

”Matkapahoinvointia...” Baekhyun mutisi ja pyyhki suupieltään nahkatakin hihalla välittämättä, kuinka sotkuiseksi se menisi. Yeol hörähti myötätuntoisesti ja koitti peittää huolestuneisuutensa. Hän laski heitä suojanneen liekkimeren ja viittoi Yixingiä luokseen. Kiinalaismies saapui heidän luokseen välittömästi ja hymyili Yeolille. Hörökorva pyysi anteeksi aikaisempaa käytöstään ja pyysi miestä antamaan Baekhyunille helpotusta.

”Hän ei pysty avaamaan edes silmiään”, Yeol sanoi varovasti ja siirsi Baekhyunin silmille valahtaneet mustat suortuvat pois.

”Hyung...” Baekhyun henkäisi ja valahti uudestaan tajuttomaksi. Chanyeol parahti järkyttyneenä ja koitti saada miestä hereille.

”Sä et saa kuolla!” Yeol huusi kovaa, niin, että nuotiopaikalla oleva kaksikko otti välittömästi jalat alleen ja juoksivat katsomaan, mitä oli tapahtunut.

”Luhan ja Jongin olivat saaneet jostain uuden pöpön, mutta en usko, että Hyunie olisi pystynyt altistumaan sille...” Yixing mutisi ja katsahti pelokkaana tilannetta seuraavaa hörökorvaa.

”Mä yritän”, kiinalaismies lupasi ja laski kädet Baekhyunin rintakehälle. Mies antoi kaikkensa vastaparilleen, herättäen tämän tajuttomuudesta ja ottaen pahoinvoinnin itselleen.

”Mua väsyttää”, Baekhyun mutisi ja hapuili kädellään otetta jostain. ”Mua… väsyttää...”

”Jongin-ah, vie meidät kotiin”, Yixing vaati vakavana ja tarttui Yeoliakin käsivarresta. Kyungsoo piteli kiinni kiinalaismiehestä ja Jonginin kädestä. Suuren pamauksen jälkeen Arizonan hylätty karavaanialue hautautui hiljaisuuteen.


	8. Chapter 8

Soul, kello 19:47.

Chanyeol rojahti tutun treenisalin kovalle lattialle pidellen kiinni tiukasti Baekhyunista. Yixing hengitti raskaasti heidän saapuessa viimein takaisin kotiin. Kyungsoo istui lattialle tuijottaen järkyttyneenä tuttuja seiniä ja peilissä olevia sormen jälkiä. Jongin hävisi saman tien jonnekin suuren pamauksen saattelemana.

Baekhyun kirosi voimattomasti ja vaati, ettei häntä liikuteltaisi teleportilla enää mihinkään. Chanyeol henkäisi helpottuneena, että he olivat viimein kotona.

”Hyung”, hörökorva parahti Yixingille, joka oli alkanut itse voida pahoin. Kyungsoo nousi ylös lattialta ja kertoi hakevansa vettä ja jotain syötävää alakerran kanttiinista. Yeol nyökkäsi ja kääntyi takaisin mustatukan puoleen, joka oli viimein avannut silmänsä raolleen.

”Hei”, hörökorva hymyili Baekhyunin siristellessä silmiään. ”Rakas.”

Hetkellinen romanttinen sekunti oli pilalla, kun Baekhyun oksensi suoraan Yeolin syliin. Raivokas parkaisu pääsi pidemmän suusta kuin varkaiten, mutta se huvitti mustatukkaa vasten kaikkia odotuksia.

Yixing juoksi ulos treenisalista ja tilaan jäänyt kaksikko kuuli oven pamahtavan käytävällä. Tämä sentään ehti juosta vessaan. Baekhyun ei olisi siihen pystynyt, hänen jalkansa eivät kantaneet.

”Oletko voinut saada tartunnan Luhanilta ja Jonginilta?”

”Ei tämä ole sellaista”, Baekhyun mutisi ja selitti tuntemastaan oudosta energiasta, joka oli tullut ilme Luhania parantaessa. ”Enemmänkin sä tunnut sellaiselta.”

”Mä?” Chanyeol hölmistyi. ”Mä voin erittäin hyvin.”  
”Niinhän sä luulet”, Baekhyun murahti ja koitti nousta istuma-asentoon omin voimin, mutta hän lysähti Chanyeolia vasten voimattomana.

”Mä luulen, että kehoni pettää muuten vain”, mustatukka kuiskasi varovasti ja kertoi olevansa valmis kuolemaan.

”Et sä kuole”, Chanyeol sanoi vakavana. ”Niin kauan ku mä hengitän, sä pysyt elossa.”

Baekhyun naurahti väsyneenä. ”Niin kuin se susta olisi kiinni.”  
”No nyt on”, Yeol hymyili ja veti silmänsä puoliksi kiinni päästäneen Baekhyunin tiukasti itseään vasten. ”Mulla oli sua niin hirvittävä ikävä.”

Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja nosti kätensä miehen leualle. Hän liikutti sormenpäitä tämän iholla ja katsoi suurisilmäistä miestä pieni hymynkare huulillaan. Mustatukka vei sormensa Yeolin huulille ja pyysi anteeksi, ettei tämä jaksanut suudella miestä. Chanyeol tirskahti ja kuroi heidän välissään olleet sentit varovasti umpeen.

Baekhyun murahti hyväntuulisesti Yeolin suudellessa häntä pitkään ja hitaasti. Mies ei näyttänyt sitä, mutta tunsi surua sisimmässään siitä, ettei jaksanut vastata suudelmaan niin täysin sydämin kuin yleensä.

Askeleet käytävältä saivat Yeolin irrottautumaan suudelmasta. Chanyeol katsoi silmät kiinni painanutta Baekia tuikkivin silmin, tuntien sisässään samanlaista lämpöä kuin ensikertaa suudellessaan.

”Hän nukahti”, Yeol henkäisi tilaan palanneelle Yixingille, joka näytti paljon paremmalta. Yeol kadehti miehen kykyä parantua ruumiin vaurioista alta aikayksikön.

”Nostetaan hänet sohvalle”, mies sanoi ja tarttui Baekia jaloista. Yeol nousi huojuen ylös, mutta avusti mustatukan sohvalle yhdessä kiinalaismiehen kanssa.

”Nyt sä, ystäväiseni, lähdet hakemaan jotain syötävää, tai sun käy samoin”, vanhempi käski, eikä antanut pitkälle miehelle muita vaihtoehtoja kuin suostua. Yeolin oli vaikea irrottaa otteensa mustatukasta, joka oli viimein hänen luonaan, mutta vanhempi oli oikeassa - hänen oli syötävä jotain saadakseen olonsa paremmaksi. Hän ei ollut syönyt kunnolla koko viikkoon, joten maailma alkoikin tuntua melko harmaalta.

”Mennään.”

Treenisaliin ilmestyvä savupilvi toi mukanaan Suhon ja Jongdaen. Jongin hävisi uudelleen teille tietämittömille, jättäen kaksikon keskelle huonetta ihmettelemään sohvalla nukkuvaa Baekhyunia. Kyungsoo astui sisään treenisaliin ja huudahti helpottuneena nähdessään kotiin saapuneet reissaajat.

”Missä te olette olleet?” hän kysyi ja laski mukanaan tuomansa tarjottimen lattialle. Jongdae hymyili kertoessaan pölähtäneensä keskelle Kazakstanin peltoa ja kuunnelleensa melkein viikon lampaiden määkimistä. Suho taas kertoi syöneensä vahingossa valkosipulietanoita ja kuljeskellen pitkin Marseillen katuja.

”Mä olin Coloradossa ja kävelin Arizonaan”, Kyungsoo tiivisti lyhyesti ja jätti kaksikon hämmästelemään sanojaan. ”Aletaan syömään. Teillä on varmasti nälkä.”

Jongin toi treenisaliin huolestuneen Sehunin ja hyvätuulisen Luhanin, joka innostui nähdessään pintapuolisesti kunnossa olevan Kyungsoon.

”Chanyeol-ah?” Baekhyun mutisi sohvalta ja koetti nousta käsiensä varaan. Kuitenkin mies rojahti naama edellä nahkaiselle sohvalle ja kirosi puoliääneen satutettuaan nenänsä. Jongdae katsoi huolestuneena ikätoveriaan ja oli mennä katsomaan, mikä hänellä oli hätänä, mutta Kyungsoo piteli häntä paikoillaan.

”Älä mene, Yixing hyung epäilee hänellä olevan sama tauti kuin Luhan hyungilla.”

”Chanyeolilla on!” Baekhyun parkaisi ja koetti nousta uudelleen, mutta epäonnistui tavoitteessaan nolostuen kovasti.

”Mikä on?” Chanyeol kysyi pysähdyttyään treenisalin ovelle. Jongdae parahti helpottuneena ja kiitti jumalia ääneen siitä, että lähes kaikki olivat kasassa. 

Yixing laski käden hörökorvan selkään työntääkseen tämän sisemmäs saliin, mutta jäätyi niille sijoilleen saman oudon tunteen vallatessa hänen kehonsa, kun Jonginia parantaessa. Miten kummassa mies ei oireillut niin kuin muut?

”Yeol-ah… Istuisitko alas”, Yixing pyysi ja tapasi vanhemman järkyttyneen katseen nopeasti. Hän teki työtä käskettyä ja asettui paikoilleen.

”Baekhyun ei pysty… Autatteko?” mies kysyi muilta ja sai heti kaikkien tuen. Hän avasi energiat ja antoi parantavan voiman tehdä töitä Yeolin suuressa kehossa. Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan, mutta pehmensi ilmettään huomatessaan muuttuvansa rennommaksi ja ennen kaikkea nälkäisemmäksi. Hän mutisi jotain Arizonan metsäpalon keskellä makaamisesta ja Krisin näkemisestä. Yixing ei kiinnittänyt huomiota miehen sekaviin puheisiin vaan keskittyi parantamaan tämän kokonaan. Hän piti energian liikkeellä niin kauan, että painostava, lähes aggressiivinen tunne oli poissa.

”Hetkinen...” Luhan avasi suunsa. Sehun kääntyi katsomaan vieressään olevaa vaaleatukkaista ja kysyi hiljaa, mikä oli hätänä. Yixing kuuli sen ja käänsi katseen vuotta vanhempaan.

”Sanoiko hän tavanneensa Krisin?” Luhan kysyi äidinkielellään ja sai hermostuneita katseita ympärillään, kun nämä eivät ymmärtäneet, mitä hän sanoi. Yixing nyökkäsi ja epäili hörökorvan puhuvan omiaan.

”Ei, miten hän olisi voinut...” Luhan mutisi ja vaihtoi kielen koreaan. ”Yeol-ah, missä näit hänet?”

”Metsässä”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja säpsähti energiavirran liikahtaessa hänen kehossaan oikein kunnolla. Luhan irrotti otteen Yixingistä ja sai Yeolin rauhoittumaan.

”Mä näin hänet Pekingissä ennen kuin jouduin Edinburgiin...” Luhan sanoi ja otti huojuvan askeleen taaksepäin. Sehun avusti hänet istumaan. ”Hän ei mitenkään voisi ehtiä...”

Yeol katsoi miestä vakavana. ”Hyungin voima on aktivoitunut.”

Yixingin keskittymiskyky alkoi herpaantua ja hän pyysi miehiä vaikenemaan niin pitkäksi aikaa, että hän saisi Yeolin kuntoon.

Luhan ei voinut hyvin, se näkyi hänen kasvoiltaan. Sehun järkyttyi yhä enemmän ja koitti suojella vanhempaa aiheuttamatta kummepaa hämmennystä, mutta jokainen tilassa ollut näki kaksikon vaihtamat katseet ja tajusivat, että heidän välillään oli tapahtunut jotain.

Suho irrotti otteensa Yixingistä ja käveli ulos huoneesta hermostuneena. Kiinalaismies kurtisti kulmiaan ja käytti viimeiset voimansa parantaakseen hörökorvan nopeasti.

Suuri pamaus sai kaikki säikähtämään. Minseok ja Tao seisoivat Jonginin vierellä ja huusivat onnellisina, kun he viimein olivat yhdessä. Luhan nousi välittömästi ylös ja juoksi Minseokin syliin välittämättä hänen peräänsä katsovasta ruskeatukkaisesta nuorikosta.

”Missä olit?” Suho kysyi hämmentyneenä Taolta, joka hymyili häkeltyneenä tilanteelle. Hän ei oikein tajunnut, että oli palannut takaisin kotiin.

”Barcelonassa”, Tao sanoi. ”Paljon upeita liikkeitä. Aurinkoa ja hyvää ruokaa.”

”Olit shoppailemassa?” leader kysyi epäuskoisena.

”No en voinut keskittyä siihen, kun huoletti niin paljon, miten pääsen kotiin”, Tao huokaisi ja halasi Suhoa helpottuneena itku silmässä. ”Onneksi löysin puhelimeni ja pystyin soittamaan hänelle”, mies jatkoi ja osoitti Jonginia, joka käveli kohti luokseen viittovaa Yixingiä.

Yixing kysyi ruskeatukkaiselta pelastajalta, oliko tämä mahdollisesti törmännyt Krisiin lähipäivinä. Jongin kohautti olkiaan ja kertoi muistavansa huonosti. Hän oli ollut niin kipeä Lontoossa keikaroidessaan.

”Lohikäärme”, Yeol sanoi vakavana. ”Oletko nähnyt lohikäärmettä?”

Jonginin kasvot muuttuivat valkoiseksi tämän muistaessa jotain. Hän kertoi, miten suuri lämpöaalto oli täyttänyt alakerran pukuhuoneen ja sen jälkeen kaikki oli pimentynyt. Seuraava asia, jonka hän oli nähnyt, oli Lontoon kylmä vesisade ja metroaseman suuri kyltti.

”Hän...” Yixing henkäisi ja istui voimattomana alas kovalle lattialle. ”Hän on vienyt meidät eri puolille maailmaa.”  
”Mutta miksi?” Suho kysyi hämmentyneenä ja halasi hänessä roikkuvaa miestä puoli-innokkaasti.

”Sen kun tietäisi”, Yixing murahti ja katsoi Luhaniin, joka näytti uponneen omiin ajatuksiinsa. ”Tiedätkö sä jotain?”  
”Yifan… Sanoi haluavansa eroon kaikesta tästä paskasta”, Luhan henkäisi ja nojasi Minseokiin pelokkaana. ”Tapasimme lyhyesti oikeustalolla ennen omaa käsittelyäni.” Luhanin pupillit heiluivat viestien hermostuneisuudesta. ”Hän aikoi tehdä asialle jotain.”

Hiljaisuus laskeutui treenisaliin. Kukaan ei uskaltanut sanoa mitään. Kaikki tuijottivat Yixingiä ja Luhania. He kaksi olivat läheisimpiä Krisin kanssa, joten he koittivat miettiä, miksi tämä oli tehnyt niin kuin oli tapahtunut. Suhokin näytti olevan aivan ulalla tilanteesta, joten hänestäkin tuli pelkkä seuraaja.

”Tao”, Yixing lausui vakavana. ”Voitko siirtää meidät aikaan, kun heräsimme?” Yixing kysyi kiinaksi ja sai Luhanin puremaan etusormeaan hermostuneena.

”Kaksi tuntia, ja palautat ajan takaisin nykyiseen”, kiharatukkainen sanoi ja odotti, että nuorin heistä nyökkäsi päättäväisesti.

Yixing kertoi tilanteen kaikille huoneessa olijoille ja kehotti heitä ottamaan selvää, mitä sillä hetkellä oikein tapahtui ja ennen kaikkea miksi. Jos joku muukin näkisi Krisin, he saisivat kannatusta teorialleen.

”Yeol-ah, sä näit hänet joten jos näet uudellen, koita udella jotain. Hän varmasti itsekin tietää, että Tao käyttää voimaansa tilanteen aikaansaamiseksi.”

Hörökorva nyökkäsi ja lupasi tehdä parhaansa.


	9. Chapter 9

Lyon, kello 6:26.

Baekhyun huomasi juoksevansa kauhuissaan pitkin märkää mukulakivikatua. Kun asia iskostui hänen ymmärrykseensä, tämän jalat pettivät välittömästi. Hän rojahti yskien ja puuskuttaen maahan, koetti pitää itseään tärisevien käsiensä varassa ja tajuissaan.

”Mitä helvettiä?” hän murahti hämmentyneenä ja kuunteli jostain kantautuvan ranskan kielistä keskustelua.

”Ei helvetti”, mies huokaisi ja koitti nousta ylös, mutta hänen raajansa eivät totelleet. Paniikki miehen sisässä kasvoi hallitsemattomaksi ja tämä meni lukkoon. Lyonin kaupunki pimeni lamppu kerrallaan ja kauempana keskustelevat miehet alkoivat huutaa hermostuneina.

Baekhyun konttasi viimeisillä voimillaan parin metrin päässä olevan suuren rakennuksenportaille ja nousi istumaan hengästyneenä. Hän tajusi palanneensa menneisyyteen, mutta hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, miksi niin oli tapahtunut. Mustaan nahkatakkiin sonnustautunut mies purskahti pelonsekaiseen itkuun ja huhuili Chanyeolia mielessään, ennen kuin menetti tajuntansa kokonaan.

* * *

Baekhyun heräsi englanninkieliseen ravisteluun. Hän tuskin jaksoi avata silmiään, mutta hänen oli pakko. Mustatukka työnsi häntä lähestyviä miehiä kauemmas tärisevin käsin, mutta valui takaisin turtaan tilaan. Hänet nostettiin pehmeälle patjalle ja kiidätettiin ambulanssiin.

”Chanyeol...” Baekhyun sai mutistua ja hapuiltua jostakin karheasta vaatteesta kiinni. ”Mä en jaksa enää.”

”Toistaisitteko?” englanninkielinen kysymys sai Baekin hätkähtämään todellisuuteen. Hän huokaisi ja käski ambulanssin valoja sammumaan. Ihana pimeys laskeutui autoon ja sai ranskan ensiapuihmiset hämmästelemään äänekkäästi.

Baekhyun irvisti jonkun sytyttäessä taskulampun palamaan. Ensihoitajat laittoivat hänet tippaan ja saivat miehen luovuttamaan turhan taistelunsa. Mustatukkainen ei jaksanut pyristellä vastaan ja palautti valotkin koko kaupunkiin. Saattoi olla, että sairaalassa hänet parannettaisiin. Ainakin hän saisi levätä valvotuissa oloissa. He eivät päästäisi miestä kuolemaan taistelutta.

”Mikä on nimesi?” toinen ambulanssimiehistä kysyi, mutta Baekhyun ei suostunut kertomaan. Ranskankielinen, hiljainen keskustelu täytti liikkuvan auton.

Sairaalassa oli lämmin. Baekhyun oli saanut ruokaa ja suonensisäisiä lääkkeitä. Hänen olonsa alkoi olla parempi, voimakkaampi. Mies oli pyytänyt tablettia itselleen huonolla englannin kielen taidollaan, mutta onnistunut siinä erinomaisesti. Mies selasi koreankielisiä sivuja ja koitti etsiä hyvää sähköpostiohjelmaa, mutta onnistui aina kadottamaan vaivoin löytämänsä sivun.

Baekhyun alkoi voida pahoin. Hän laski tabletin viereiselle pöydälle ja huusi pelokkaana, kun hän imeytyi jonnekin pimeyteen. Matka kesti pitkään ja oli paljon pahempaa kuin teleportilla nanosekunnin matkustaminen.

* * *

Soul, kello 20:05.

Baekhyun oksensi tyhjän vatsalaukkunsa nahkasohvan vieressä olevaan valkoiseen roskikseen. Chanyeol juoksi miehen luokse ja istui sohvalle kaapaten toimituksestaan selviävän mustatukan syliinsä.

”Tarvitsetko jotain?” hörökorva kysyi kauhistuneena.

”Vettä”, Baekhyun yski ja pyyhki suupieltään väsyneenä. ”Helvetti, mä säikähdin.”

”Kukaan ei tiennyt, että olit nukahtanut”, Yeol pahoitteli sydämensä pohjasta. ”Olit hereillä hetki sitten.”  
”Kuka musta muka välittäisi...” Baekhyun tuhahti ja hieroi väsyneitä reisilihaksiaan. Kyungsoo kävi ojentamassa vesipullon miehelle ja pyysi itsekin anteeksi.

”Älä puhu tuollaisia”, Chanyeol hymyili ja nojasi kalpeaa miestä vasten. ”Lähdetäänkö kotiin?” Baekhyun avasi vesipullon ja nosti sen huulille. Hän nyökkäsi pienesti ennen kuin joi pitkiä kulauksia raikasta juomaa.

”Lähdetään”, Baekhyun hymyili vaisusti ja kietoi kätensä pitkän miehen kaulan ympärille. Chanyeol nosti miehen syliinsä ja kantoi tämän Jonginin luokse. Baekhyun huudahti pelästyneesti.

”Ei! Ei enää teleporttia!”

”Hyvä on”, Yeol huokaisi ja nosti miehen paremmin syliinsä. Baekhyun vaati päästä alas ja otti jaloilla vastaan, mutta ne eivät kantaneet ollenkaan. Mustatukka karjaisi turhautuneena ja oli purskahtaa itkuun, mutta Kyungsoo nosti hänet reppuselkään ja lupasi kantaa hänet autolle. Koko konkkaronkka poistui treenisalista sanomatta sanaakaan.

* * *

Baekhyun makasi omassa sängyssään kykenemättä sulkemaan silmiään. Hän oli nukkunut viimeiset kuusi päivää kaikkialla muualla, eikä hän pystynyt uskomaan, että hän viimein oli omassa huoneessaan. Yhdessä Yeolin kanssa.

Mustatukka puri huultaan tuntiessaan karheat sormet selän paljaalla iholla. Chanyeol kurkisti miehen ilmettä ja kurtisti kulmiaan huomatessaan tämän mietteliään ilmeen. Olohuoneesta kuului kiivasta keskustelua ja Baekhyun tuntui kuuntelevan sitä.

”Miten voit?” Yeol kysyi hiljaa, matalalla äänellä. Baekhyun kellahti selälleen ja huokaisi väsyneenä.

”En tiedä”, hän sanoi rehellisesti ja sulki silmät sekunniksi. Ne eivät pysyneet kiinni vaikka miestä väsytti aivan saatanasti. Chanyeol asettui mustatukan viereen ja painautui kiinni häneen aivan kuten yleensäkin.

Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan ja oli sanoa jotain. Kuitenkin hän perui aikeensa ja kääntyi takaisin kyljelleen alkuperäiseen asentoon.

”Se oli Kris hyung, eikö vain?” mies kysyi, saaden huoneessa olevan ilmapiirin jäätymään välittömästi. ”Mä ansaitsen tietää.”

”Oli”, Yeol myönsi hiljaa. ”Jongdae muisti, miten hyung heitti hänet pellolle. Kirjaimellisesti.”

Baekhyun käänsi väsyneet silmänsä vieressä makaavaan paidattomaan mieheen. ”Miksi?”

”Sitä me ei tiedetä”, Yeol henkäisi ja sulki silmänsä. ”Yixing aikoo ottaa asiasta selvää yhdessä Luhanin kanssa.”

”Hänkö jää tänne?” mustatukka kysyi.

”Ainakin siihen asti, että kaikki palautuu ennalleen.”

”Sitä ei taida koskaan enää tapahtua”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja pakotti itseään pitämään silmät kiinni. Ajatukset jylläsivät, eikä Chanyeolin tuttu kosketuskaan saanut niitä taukoamaan.

”Nukkuisit”, Yeol pyysi ja sulki omat silmänsä.

”En mä voi”, Baekhyun mutisi ennen kuin lipui unten maille.

* * *

Baekhyun haistoi Chanyeolin järkyttävän hengityksen hajun nenässään ja avasi silmät ärtyneenä. Pitkäripsinen hörökorva nukkui rauhallisesti eikä näyttänyt vielä minkäänlaisia heräämisen merkkejä. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä uudelleen ja toivoi saavansa unen päästä kiinni vielä uudelleen, sillä häntä väsytti edelleen aivan helvetisti.

Seinäkellon rytmikäs tikutus herpaannutti miehen uneen lipumisen ja sai tämän räväyttämään silmät auki uudelleen. Baekhyun venytteli ja kääntyi kyljelleen, kasvot Yeolia kohti. Mies kohtasi pahanhajuisen hengityksen rohkeasti ja tottui siihen pian.

Surullinen ilme valui mustatukan kasvoille tämän seuratessa sikeästi nukkuvaa poikaystäväänsä. Hän ei osannut tehdä mitään kertoakseen, miten onnekas hän oli saatuaan jakaa elämänsä niin hienon ihmisen kanssa. Hän ei osannut kertoa, miten kiitollinen hän oli siitä, ettei mies ollut jättänyt tätä yksin vaikeissa elämäntilanteissa. Hän ei osannut ilmaista rakkauttaan tarpeeksi hyvin. Mutta hän toivoi, että hörökorva tiesi sen kaiken, vaikka hän ei sitä joka päivä kertonutkaan.

Baekhyun kietoi oikean kätensä saman peiton alla nukkuvan paljaskroppaisen miehen selän taakse. Hän liikutti etusormeaan miehen nihkeällä iholla ja mietti, oliko tämä nähnyt yöllä jotain painajaista, vai miksi hän oli niin hikinen. Kevät oli kääntymässä kesäksi ja ilma oli kuumenemassa, kaksin nukkuminen oli joskus hikistä hommaa, varsinkin, jos he eivät malttaneet irrottaa näppejään toisistaan koko yönä.

Chanyeol hymyili vienosti, mutta ei avannut silmiään. Baekhyun hymyili itsekin, ja vei kätensä miehen niskaan. Hän liu'utti sormiaan tämän hiuksissa ja aiheutti hörökorvalle kylmiä väreitä. Yeol laski vasemman käden Baekin kyljelle ja nousi yllättäen käsiensä varaan, painaen mustatukkaisen patjaa vasten. Yeol painoi otsansa Baekin otsaa vasten ja katsoi tätä silmät tuikkien.

Baekhyun hörähti pienesti ja nousi ylöspäin, vetäen päälleen asettuneen miehen pitkään suudelmaan. Chanyeol vastasi nälkäisen huuliparin toimeen ja painoi itseään allaolevan etumusta vasten. Mustatukka murahti tyytyväisenä eikä päästänyt häntä suutelevaa miestä yhtään kauemmas - ei sillä, että tämä olisikaan menossa minnekään.

Chanyeol hymyili Baekhyunin huulia vasten ja kysyi, mikä tämän vointi oli. Baek naurahti ja kertoi edelleensä olevan voimaton nousemaan sängystä, mutta häntä ei haitannut se ollenkaan. Chanyeol virnisti ja kommentoi mustatukan olevan aika energinen heti aamusta, mistä Baek kiitti kymmenen tunnin yöunia. Ja unikaveria.

Chanyeol suuteli Baekhyunin kaulaa ja vei kätensä miehen reidelle. Baekhyun liu'utti kätensä miehen niskasta tämän takapuolelle ja puristi ohuen kankaan peittämää lihasta vaativasti. Yeol painoi itseään tiukemmin allaolevaa vasten ja liikutti itseään kiusoittelevaan tahtiin.

”Luoja, mä vihaan sua”, Baekhyun henkäisi tuntiessaan halujensa nousevan pintaan. Hän alkoi kovettua Yeolin kosketuksesta ja oli henkäistä jo pelkästään siitä hyvän tunteen paineesta, mitä hörökorvainen liikkeellään sai aikaan.

”Ja kohta vielä enemmän”, Yeol murahti ja livautti kätensä Baekhyunin housuihin. Hän virnisti mustatukalle ilkikurisesti ennen kuin siirtyi suutelemaan tätä vaativasti. Baekhyun painoi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni tuntiessaan hitaasti liikkuvat sormet herkällä ihollaan. Hän vastasi suudelmiin raivokkaasti ja vei kätensä Yeolin housujen vyötäisille. Mustatukka parahti ääneen tuntiessaan vaativan kouraisun kalleuksillaan ja katui malttamattomuuttaan syvästi. Chanyeol tirskahti pienesti, mutta koitti pitää volyymin hiljaisena, ettei se kuulunut viereiseen huoneeseen.

Baekhyunillä seisoi. Hänen jäsentään pakotti eikä päällä oleva mies näyttänyt tekevän mitään asian helpottamiseksi. Mustatukkainen veti miehen bokserit alas ja tarttui tämän puolikovaan seisokkiin vaativasti. Yeol puri huultaan ettei hän olisi revennyt nauruun mustatukan vaativien otteitten vuoksi. Hän rakasti sitä, kun toinen näki vähän vaivaa saadakseen haluamansa.

Yeol riisui Baekhyunin bokserit ja heitti ne lattialle virnuillen edelleen. Hän nousi hajareisin tämän päälle ja nojautui suutelemaan miehen kaulaa vaativasti. Baekhyun liikutti käsiään hyväillen miehen selässä ja tunsi valtavaa halua päästä ylläolevan sisään. Hän veti valahtanutta peittoa paremmin heidän päälleen, vaikka huoneessa oli kuuma.

Chanyeol hapuili oikealla olevan yöpöydän laatikosta liukuvoidetuubia ja suuteli miestä samaan aikaan taidokkaasti. Baekhyun avusti miestä tuubin kera ja annosteli hyvän määrän voidetta ylläolevan kädelle. Baek nakkasi tuubin laatikkoon ja oli kirota ääneen tuntiessaan Yeolin käden elimellään. Hörökorva valmisteli allaan olevan ja itsensä, ennen kuin ohjasi Baekin seisokin sisäänsä.

Mustatukkainen haukkoi henkeään tuntiessaan Chanyeolin sisässään. Hän nojasi rentona taaksepäin ja vei kädet ylläolevan pakaroille antaakseen tarvittaessa lisää vauhtia. Yeol liikutti lanteitaan hitaasti ja mahdollisimman hiljaa. Kuitenkin baekin tuntien se oli aivan liian kesyä, joten ensi murahduksesta hörökorva lisäsi tempoa, varoen kuitenkin liikuttamasta sänkyä liian kovaa. Heikot seinät olivat paljastaneet heidät monta kertaa, mutta he olivat luvanneet jättää kahedenkeskeiset hetkensä kahdenkeskeisiksi, joten paineita hiljaa pysymisestä oli.

Baekhyun parkaisi Yeolin osuessa nautinnolliseen kohtaan. Ylläolevan silmät kiiluivathimon kasvaessa, mutta tämä yritti hillitä itseään. Baekhyun löysi jostain virtaa liikuttaa itseään miehen alla ja sai pidemmän hullaantumaan vasten oletuksiaan.

Chanyeol nojautui eteenpäin ja vei käden Baekin poskelle. Hän hymyili, kun mustatukka avasi silmänsä ja katsoi tätä hölmistyneenä. Yeol henkäisi hyvästä tunteesta ja avusti Baekhyunin käden tämän elimelle. Mustatukka vastasi miehen sanattomiin toiveisiin parhaansa mukaan. Yeol nojautui baekin auki olevaa suuta vasten ja henkäili tämän huulia vasten. Baekhyun suuteli miestä kiihtyvän tahdin lomassa, minkä huokauksiltaan ehti.

Huoneen ovi avautui ja sai Yeolin pysäyttämään rytmikkään ja vaativan liikkumisensa. Baekhyun käänsi kauhistuneen katseensa huoneeseen astuvaan Suhoon, joka oli pudottaa aamiaistarjottimen kädestään. Kovaan ääneen kiroillen hän piti yltään karkuun yrittävän Yeolin paikoillaan ja heitti Suhoa kohden sängyn reunalla olevan puhelimensa. Leader veti oven kiinni yhtä nopeasti kuin oli sen avannutkin ja jätti säikähdyksestä huohottavan pariskunnan jatkamaan keskeytyneitä toimiaan.

Baekin katseessa oli pelkkää raivoa. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi kaksikon huoneeseen tultiin koputtamatta, vaikka he olivat jättäneet suuren kehotuskyltin oveen. Ja maininneet asiasta ainakin tuhat kertaa.

Chanyeol oli laantunut keskeytyksestä, muttamustatukka vaati tätä jatkamaan. Pari pehmeää lausetta sai hörökorvan unohtamaan ympäristön ja antamaan alla olevalle sellaisen loppukyydin, ettei tämäollut sellaista vähään aikaan kokenut. Baekhyun hengitti pinnallisesti yeolin kovien työntöjen voimasta ja oli valmis tulemaan millä hetkellä hyvänsä. Chanyeol liikutti lantiotaan nopeaan tempoon ja liikutti kaverina mustatukan kättä omalla elimellään, kun tämä alkoi näyttää väsymyksen merkkejä. Baekhyun parkaisi huohottaen lauetessaan Yeolin sisään ja rojahti väsyneenä patjaa vasten, haistaen välittömästi huoneeseen muodostuneen hien ja seksin hajujen combon.

Chanyeol laukesi hetkeä myöhemmin ja nojautui suutelemaan silmät puoliksi ummistanutta Baekia. Mustatukka rutisti hänen ylleen painautuvaa miestä pitkään eikä tahtonut päästäää tästä irti enää milloinkaan. Ei ollut mitään varmuutta siitä, yrittäisikö Kris viedä heitä taas maapallon ääriin. Jos veisi, niin silloin hänen täytyisi yrittää erottaa toisiinsa liimautunut kaksikko ensin.

”Mä rakastan sua, Park”, Baekhyun mutisi ja nukahti uudelleen.

* * *

Mustatukkainen valkoisessa kylpytakissa istui olohuoneen pitkän sohvan reunimmaisella paikalla ja nojasi käteensä mietteliäänä. Hän oli vaivoin päässyt käymään suihkussa, niin väsynyt hän oli edelleen. Pitkä haukotus karkasi tämän suusta ja sai ohi kulkevan Jonginin huolestumaan. Baekhyun mulkaisi miestä sanomatta sanaakaan ja ajoi tämän katseellaan ulos huoneesta.

Chanyeol rojahti sohvalle miehen viereen ja painoi päänsä väkisin mustatukan syliin. Baekhyunvei sormensa miehen ilmaviin hiuksiin ja mutristi huuliaan.

”Onko sulla nälkä?” Yeol kysyi ja tuijotti mistä alaviistosta suurin silmin. Baekhyun pudisti pienesti päätään ja haukotteli uudelleen.

”Olet nukkunut jo 18 tuntia sen jälkeen, kun tulimme kotiin”, Yeol huokaisi huolestuneena ja oli nousta istumaan miehen viereen, mutta Baek piteli hänet paikallaan. ”Mikä vei sun energian?”

”Sä”, mies kylpytakissa murahti. Chanyeol tirskahti välittömästi. Kaksikon aamuisesta sessiosta oli aiheutunut loputonta vittuilua, mutta ei se ollut ensimmäinen kerta. Parin päivän päästä juttua ei muistaisi kukaan.

”Mutta oli se sen arvoista”, Baekhyun hymyili ensimmäistä kertaa koko päivänä. Yeol hymyili toiselle ja yhtyi tämän mielipiteeseen.

”Chanyeol-ah, studiolle”, eteisestä kuului. Ruskeatukkainen irvisti pahoillaanolevasti ja nousi ylös. Baekhyun piti kättään miehen hiuksissa niin kauan kuin se oli mahdollista, mutta joutui kuitenkin päästämään lopulta irti. Hörökorva katsoi nopeasti ympärilleen ja palasi suukottamaan miestä nopeasti huulille ennen kuin poistui olohuoneesta leveä hymy kasvoillaan.

”Nähdään taas”, hän sanoi ja kääntyi ympäri.

”Nähdään”, Baekhyun mutisi seuratessaan miehen loittonevaa selkää.

* * *

Luhan käveli olohuoneeseen ja istui Baekhyunin viereen empien. Mustatukkainen käänsi katseen paria vuotta vanhempaan vaaleatukkaiseen ja kysyi, mitä tällä oli mielen päällä. Mies näytti hakevan oikeita sanoja liiankin kaukaa, mikä sai lyhythermoisen miehen menettämään malttiinsa ja parkaisemaan vanhemmalle.

”Kakaise nyt ulos vain”, Baekhyun mutisi ja vaihtoi asentoa rennommaksi. Luhanin silmät etsivät kiintopistettä vastapäisestä seinästä eikä mustatukasta. ”Mä näen, että sua vaivaa jokin.”

”Sehun tunnusti mulle… ihastuneensa muhun”, Luhan henkäisi ja raapi niskaansa hermostuneena. Baekhyun jännittyi kuunnellessaan, mutta alkoi hymyillä tyytyväisenä. Hän olikin epäillyt heidän välillään olevan jotain ystävyyttä kummepaa - Sehunin katseessa oli jotain miestä katsoessaan, mitä muihin ei ylettynyt.

”Mitä sä vastasit?” nuorempi kysyi uteliaana. Luhan laski päänsä alas ja huokaisi syvään.

”Sanoin välittäväni hänestä, mutta emme voi...”

”Seurustella?” Baekhyun avusti.

”Niin”, Luhan henkäisi.

”Sä aiot lähteä täältä?” Baek kysyi ja kuivasi edelleen märkiä hiuksiaan kylpytakin ylipitkällä hihalla.

”Mun on pakko”, kiinalaismies sanoi ääni täynnä surua. ”Sehunin on pakko ymmärtää se.”

”Ymmärtää hän”, Baekhyun lupasi ja sai Luhanin katsekontaktin. ”Jos hän todella välittää susta, hän ymmärtää sen.”  
”Jos tilanne olisi toinen, niin… en näkisi estettä...”

”Suhteelle?” Baekhyun lisäsi. Vaaleatukkainen nyökkäsi hieman häveten ja koitti parantaa asentoaan kerätäkseen itsevarmuutensa, mutta asiasta puhuminen oli silti liian kiusallista. Hänen vain täytyi päästää se ulos.

”Tapahtuiko siellä Lontoossa jotain?” Baekhyun kysyi uteliaana. Oli selvää, että maknae katsoi vanhempaa eri silmin kuin aikaisemmin.

Luhan laski katseen omiin jalkoihinsa ja huokaisi pitkään. Baekhyunin toinen suupieli nousi pienen hymynkareeseen.

”Mä niin tiesin sen”, mustatukkainen hymyili ja taputti hyungiaan olalle.

”Ei me päästy kuin alkuun, kun Jongin ja Minseok keskeytti meidät”, Luhan muisteli nolostuneesti. ”Mutta ehkä hyvä niin.”

”Todellakin, jos olet lähdössä pois”, Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan ja nousi ylös. ”Menen lepäämään. Öitä, hyung.”

”Öitä...” vaaleatukkainen mutisi ja katsoi kelloa, joka näytti ajaksi kaksikymmentä yli kolme iltapäivällä.

* * *

Lyon, kello 6:15.

Baekhyun haistoi märän mukulakivetyksen nenässään. Hän avasi silmänsä ja katseli hämmentyneenä ympärilleen.

”Ei helvetti, taas”, mustatukka parahti väsyneenä ja raapi niskaansa hermostuneena. Joku oli taas ilmoittamatta käskenyt Taon kääntää aikaa taaksepäin, josko he saisivat jotain vinkkiä Krisin tekosista.

Nahkatakkiin sonnustautunut mies pälyili ympärilleen ja pimensi Itä-Ranskalaisen kaupungin välittömästi. Hän etsi pikimustasta miljööstä erinomaisen näkönsä avulla vihjeitä lohikäärmeestä, jota ei näkynyt missään.

”Kris hyung?” Baekhyun huudahti pelottomana, ympäristö oli käynyt jo tutuksi eikä syytä paniikkiin vielä ollut. Vielä. ”Kamoon, tiedän, että sä olet täällä.”

Savun pistävä tuoksu kantautui mustatukkaisen nenään ja sai tämän ihmettelmään ääneen. Hän peruutti läheisen rakennuksen portaille istumaan ja odottamaan, ilmestyisikö mies hänen eteensä omana itsenään vai mystisenä olentona.

”Tiedän, että tiedät tämän olevan kolmas kerta, kun tämä tapahtuu”, Baekhyun lausui rauhallisena. Hahmo kivisen, muuratun aidan takaa astui esiin ja katsoi miestä suoraan silmiin. Kylmät väreet juoksivat Baekin selässä tämän kohdatessa miehen punaisen, tulisen katseen.

”Mikä sulla on?” mustatukka kysyi hämmentyneenä ja otti tukea märästä kiviportaasta, kun hän ei ollutkaan tekemisissä urpon Galaxy-hyungin kanssa vaan jonkun, joka puhkui pahaa ilmapiiriä.

”Mitä sä aiot tehdä?” Baekhyun kysyi varovasti ja seurasi, miten pitkä mies pysytteli kolmen metrin päässä hänestä. Kris katsoi taakseen ja levitti suuret siipensä virnistäessään viekkaasti. Baekhyun peitti kasvonsa liekkien räiskyessä miehen toisen muodon ympärillä.

”Teidän on turha estää mua”, Kris huusi ja nousi lentoon nopeasti. Liekkien loiste oli kaikonnut ja pimeys oli vallannut miljöön uudelleen.

Baekhyun raapi päätään ymmällään. Miksi Kris oli siirtänyt heidät ympäri maailmaa? Estääkseen hänen estämisensä? Minkä takia?

* * *

Soul, kello 21:40.

Baekhyun katsoi kaupungin valojen peittämälle taivaalle ja mutristeli huuliaan. Hän toivoi, että muut olisivat saaneet Krisistä enemmän irti kuin hän oli saanut. Ainakaan Luhan ei ollut pystynyt täydentämään tietojaan. Kaksikko oli tullut siihen tulokseen, että Kris tiesi hyvin, että he halusivat tietää syyn tämän käytökselle, ja tämä selvästikkään ei aikonut sitä paljastaa.

Mustatukkainen kuuli askeleita takaansa. Hän käänsi päätään äänien suuntaan ja katsoi huoneen ovensuuhun ilmestyvää vaaleatukkaista miestä kysyvästi.

”Yixing ja Jongin menivät käymään Vancouverissa”, vanhempi sanoi empien ja seurasi mustatukkaisen reaktiota. ”He toivovat löytävänsä jotain johtolankoja.”  
Baekhyun huokaisi syvään. Hän toivoi samaa, ja oli samalla sitä mieltä, ettei kaksikon olisi pitänyt lähteä seikkailemaan sillä tavalla.

”Hyung on jotenkin sairas”, mustatukka sanoi hiljaa. ”Hän uhkui aggressiivisuutta - entä jos hän tekee jotain heille?”

”Yixingin kanssa Jonginilla ei ole mitään hätää”, Luhan hymyili, vaikka hänen silmissään oli sama pelko.

”Mutta Kris hyung on vahvin meistä”, Baek sanoi hiljaa. Luhanin suupielet valahtivat hieman alaspäin, mutta tämä yritti peittää sen toiveikkaalla hymyllä.

”Mutta Yixingillä on Jonginin tuki.”

Chanyeolin hyväntuulinen huhuilu keskeytti kaksikon sanojen vaihdon. Hörökorva ilmestyi huoneen ovelle ja katsoi ensin Baekia ja sitten Luhania silmät suurina ja suu hieman avonaisena. Vakava ilmapiiri oli jämähtänyt huoneeseen.

”Kuka kuoli?” mies kysyi ja heitti olkalaukkunsa huonosti pedatulle sängylle. Baekhyun käänsi päänsä hitaasti takaisin pilviseen taivaaseen ja murahti itsekseen. Luhan taputti pidempää miestä olalle ja poistui ovensuusta kommentoimatta asiaa sen enempää. Yeol katsoi miehen perään hämmästellen ja vaati tietää, oliko jotain tapahtunut, mistä hänen pitäisi olla perillä.

”Kaikki on ihan ok”, Baekhyun hymyili. ”Niin ok, kuin tässä tilanteessa voi olla.”  
”Aika härdelliä on ollut”, ruskeatukkainen tuhahti ja istui ikkunan vieressä olevalle tuolille. Hän tarttui mustatukkaisen hoikkaan käteen ja veti miehen syliinsä istumaan.

Baekhyun tirskahti huvittuneena miehen tilannetajulle, mutta suostui myöntämään, että hänkin oli kaivannut läheisyyttä.

”Karkasin treeneistä, kun oli niin ikävä”, hörökorva henkäisi ja painoi huulensa miehen kaulalle. Baekhyun naurahti kevyesti ja vei kätensä pidemmän niskan taakse.

”No ei vaisikaan, muut menivät syömään. Olisitko halunnut tulla mukaan?” Yeol kysyi hymyillen. Baek pudisti päätään.

”Kahdestaan sun kanssa on paljon parempi.”

”Niin mustaki.”

Baekhyun kertoi voivansa jo paljon paremmin. Hän oli nukkunut melkein koko ajan nykyhetkeen palaamisen jälkeen. Hän ei jaksanut riehua, mutta jalat jaksoivat jo kantaa hyvin. Hän ehdotti Yeolille pientä kävelyreissua Han-joen vierellä kunnon pimeyden laskeuduttua.

”Jaksaisitko sä lähteä?” mustatukka kysyi huultaan mutristaen. Chanyeol nyökkäsi leveästi hymyillen ja veti miehen pitkällä olevan alahuulen hampaidensa väliin ja suuteli tätä kiusoittelevasti. Sylissä istuvan Baekin silmät alkoivat loistaa samalla tavalla kuin aamulla seitsemän aikaan.

* * *

Raskaat vesipisarat iskeytyivät tyynen veden pintaan ja saivat Baekhyunissa aikaan surua. Matalapaine sai ajatukset ankeiksi, vaikka mies yritti selättää moiset aatteet.

”Mitä mietit?” Yeol kysyi uteliaana ja kääntyi katsomaan oikealla puolella istuvaa miestä, jonka kädet olivat eksyneet tämän maailmaa nähneen nahkatakin taskuihin. ”Paleleeko sua?”

”Kris hyungia”, Baekhyun sanoi kääntämättä katsetta pois veden pintaa häiritsevistä vesipisaroista. Chanyeol heilahti vähän ja liikautti sateenvarjoa. Baekhyun tarttui varjoon ja piteli sitä puolestaan.

”Kuka päästi Jonginin ja Yixingin Vancouveriin?” mustatukka kysyi käännettyään pään pidempää kohti.

”Me kaikki oltiin samaa mieltä heidän kanssaan”, Yeol sanoi. ”Keskustelimme pitkään, ja totesimme, että meidän on pakko aloittaa jostakin.”

”Se on kyllä totta”, Baekhyun henkäisi. ”Mutta entä jos olemme väärällä tiellä?”

”Mietitään sitä myöhemmin.”

Sateen kohina peitti joen vierustalle laskeutuneen hiljaisuuden. Baekhyun ei ollut kääntänyt katsettaan pois hörökorvaisesta, joka oli puolestaan keskittynyt seuraamaan sadetta.

Baekhyun liu'utti oikean kätensä Yeolin kädelle, joka makasi tämän reiden päällä. Hörökorva käänsi lempeän katseensa mustatukkaiseen ja hymyili hennosti. Baekhyun puri huultaan ja mietti, mitä sanoa.

”Mä halusin tänne siksi, että voisin unohtaa kaiken hetkeksi”, mies hymyili. ”Tuntuu, etten ole huomioinut sua tarpeeksi.”

”En mä ole koskaan vaatinut sua roikkumaan mussa”, Yeol naurahti. ”Sitä paitsi, se aamuinen oli ihanaa.”

”Oli”, Baekhyun henkäisi onnellisena, mutta muutti ilmettään ärsyyntyneeksi muistaessaan aamiaistarjotinta huoneeseen kantaneen leaderin. ”Kunnes hyung pilasi tunnelman.”

”No eihän se paljoa vaikuttanut”, ruskeatukkainen virnisti ja sai kipeän läpsäisyn paksun hupparin peittämään hihaan.

”Onhan nuita sattunut ennenkin”, Baekhyun hymyili ja nojautui paremmin mustaan vaatteeseenpukeutunutta miestä vasten. ”Oma kämppä houkuttelisi edelleen.”  
”En voi väittää vastaan”, pidempi hymyili ja suukotti Baekia nopeasti ohimolle.

Kirkas välähdys keskeytti Baekhyunin hyvätuulisen hyräilyn. Ukkosen jylhä kumina kaikui kaksikon korvissa. Miehet katsoivat toisiaan silmät suurina ja miettivät samaa asiaa.

”Jongdae.”

He nousivat ylös ja lähtivät kävelemään reippain askelin kohti kotia. Ukkonen ilmoitti itsestään vielä kerran, mikä sai kaksikkoon lisää vauhtia. Yhtäkkinen rajuilma ei voinut olla mikään muu kuin hätähuuto sille, että jotain oli tapahtunut. Mahdollisesti Jongin ja Yixing olivat palanneet Kanadasta ja tuoneet mukanaan uutisia, jotka eivät välttämättä olleet mitään hyviä.

Oli alkanut tuulla kovaa. Maassa olevat roskat lentelivät ilmassa kuin taikaiskusta, mikä sai Yeolin juoksemaan. Hän tarttui lyhyemmän kädestä ja veti tämän mukaansa.

”Idiootti!” Baekhyun parahti loukkaantuneena. ”Sanoin, etten pysty kuin kävelemään.”

Chanyeol ei aikaillut vaan nosti poikaystävänsä syliin ja kantoi tätä mukanaan. Vauhti oli hitaampaa kuin juokseminen mutta paljon nopeampaa kuin mustatukkaisen huippunopeus.

Maa jäätyi pitkän miehen askeleiden alla. Baekhyun raportoi näkemästään ja sai toisen kiihdyttämään vauhtia entisestään. Onneksi he eivät olleet kerinneet kovinkaan kauas, enintään kahden kilometrin päähän asunnolta.

”Pidä kiinni lujasti”, Yeol henkäisi ja koitti juosta välittämättä jalkalihaksiinsa muodostuvista maitohapoista.

* * *

”Onko kaikki kunnossa?” Baekhyun kysyi astellessaan asuntokompleksin eteisestä kohti olohuonetta. Hengästynyt Chanyeol sai tehdä kaikkensa pysyäkseen liukasliikkeisen mustatukan perässä.

”Mitä on tapahtunut?” hörökorva kysyi ja etsi tukea viereisestä seinästä.

Baekhyun ryntäsi olohuoneeseen, missä Kyungsoo, Suho ja Minseok pitelivät aggressiivisen näköistä Krisiä paikoillaan, selällään lattiaa vasten.

Mustatukka hapuili kädellään taakseen asettuvaa miestä, joka henkäisi kauhistuneena näylle.

”Hyung...” Yeol murahti ja nielaisi hermostuneena, kun pitkä mies loi tähän jäisen katseen.

”Mistä löysitte hänet?” Baekhyun kysyi vakavana ja käveli itsevarmempana olohuoneen puolelle. Hän etsi paikan Jongdaen vierestä ja loi tapasi lohikäärmeen tulisen katseen.

”Emme voi estää sua, vai miten se oli?” Baekhyun kysyi lähes ivalliseen sävyyn ja sai maassa pidettävän miehen ilmeen tiukkenemaan.

”Hyung, mä en pelkää sua”, mustatukkainen sanoi ja kyykistyi alas miehen tasolle. Yixing oli vetää miehen pois Krisin läheltä, mutta hän näytti olevan niin hyvin kiinni jäsenten otteessa, ettei tämä päässyt hyökkäämään. Ellei hän yllättäisi kaikkia totaalisesti.

”Kertoisit, mikä sua vaivaa, niin me voitaisiin selvittää ongelma yhdessä”, Baekhyun sanoi surullisena.

Chanyeol haistoi savun nenässään ja toimi intuitionsa mukaan. Hän otti askeleen eteenpäin ja kaappasi Baekhyunin kauemmas miehestä ennen kuin suuri liekki loimahti kohti mustatukkaa ja ehti polttaa tämän. Baekhyun parahti ja suojasi itsensä parhaansa mukaan, luojan kiitos hän ei osunut raivoavaan lieskaan.

”Oletko kunnossa?” Chanyeol kysyi rutistaessaan nahkatakkista vasten itseään. Baekhyun nyökkäsi järkyttyneenä, mutta sanoi olevansa okei.

”Hälytimme teidät, sillä tarvitsen apuanne”, Yixing sanoi ja loi Baekhyuniin vahvan katsekontaktin. ”Koitan parantaa hänet, mutta se saattaa viedä paljon energiaa.”

Baekhyun irvisti kärsivänä ja kirosi itsekseen, vaikka hyvin tiesi, ettei hänellä ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa.

”Jos jaksat vähänkin aikaa, se auttaa mua”, Yixing hymyili. ”Energiasi on mulle paljon arvokkaampaa kuin muiden.”

”Mä teen parhaani”, Baekhyun hymyili epämukavuudestaan huolimatta.

Chanyeol sipaisi miestä poskesta ja kuiskasi tämän korvaan _fighting_ ennen kuin päästi tämän menemään. Mustatukka riisui nahkatakin ja käveli Yixingin perässä kohti vahvinta miestä ja suojasi itsensä parantajan taakse, ettei mahdollinen uusi liekki vahingottaisi häntä. Baekhyun laski kätensä kiinalaisenkiharapään olkapäille ja muodosti kasvoilleen päättäväisen ilmeen. Chanyeol asettui Baekhyunin taakse ja teki samoin. Loput jäsenistä etsivät paikkansa ja pian Yixing oli valmis aloittamaan.

”Yifan… Me välitetään susta, eikä me haluta sulle pahaa”, hän sanoi kiinaksi ja avasi energiat.

Baekhyun alkoi voida pahoin heti alkuunsa. Ei ollut kulunut edes kahtakymmentä sekuntia, kun tämä halusi jo oksentaa. Mies puri huultaan ja sulki silmänsä taistellessaan vastaan sitä voimaa, mikä kaappasi hänen energiaansa päätä huimaavaan tahtiin.

Chanyeol huomasi edessä olevan mustatukan väsymisen ja silitti tätä peukalolla hellästi olalta. Baekhyun hymyili huomaamattaan ja jaksoi pitää itseään keskittyneenä.

Yixing seurasi tarkkaavaisena entisen tiimitoverinsa ulkomuotoa. Aggressiivisuus oli todella tiukassa, katse punainen eikä se meinannut heltyä millään. Kris huusi vastaan ja yritti pyristellä irti, mutta miestä maassa pitelevät tekivät kaikkensa estääkseen sen.

”Miksi susta tuli tuollainen?” Yixing kysyi kovaan ääneen, kuulostaen ärtyneemmältä kuin koskaan. Baekhyun hänen takanaan kavahti miehen äänensävyä.

Vastausta ei kuulunut, joten kiinalaismies päätti toistaa kysymyksen. Kris räpäytti silmiään eikä reagoinut hänen lävitseen kulkevaan parantavaan energiaan millään tavalla.

”Mä kysyin, miksi susta tuli tuollainen?” Yixing huusi niin kovaa kuin keuhkoistaan pystyi. Kris avasi silmänsä ja veti syvään henkeä estääkseen energian sisään pääsemisen. Kuitenkin sisäänpäin pyrkivä voima oli niin voimakas, että se läpäisi lohikäärmeen suojamuurin väkisin.

Baekhyun huojui paikoillaan. Yixing rukoili mustatukkaa kestämään vielä, vaikka mitään muutosta ei ollut tapahtunut.

”Toista mahdollisuutta ei ole”, kiharatukkainen parkaisi ja sai Baekhyunin pyytämään anteeksi.

Yeol antoi itsestään enemmän irti. Baekhyun huomasi hänen lävitse kulkevan energian potkaisevan häntä kuin hän olisi saanut iskun sähkölangasta. Mies keskittyi vielä hetken, vaikka vellova olo oli saamassa häntä oksentamisen partaalle. Lihaksista oli mennyt voima ja hänen oli vaikea pidellä kättään miehen olkapäillä.

Muitten jäsenten hermostuneet kysymykset tuntuivat jäävän pois Baekhyun kuulokentästä. Hän ei kuullut korvissaan kuin korkean pulssin ja verenpaineen aiheuttaman huminan. Kaikki puhe kuulosti kuin veden alla olisi eikä sanoista saanut mitään selvää. Miehen oli vaikea pitää itseään tajuisaan, kun hän piteli silmiä kiinni.

Krisin raivoisa parkaisu sai Baekhyunin räväyttämään silmänsä auki. Yixingin mutina viesti jotain muutoksia olevan havaittavissa. Jäsenet avasivat energiavirtojaan yhä enemmän.

Chanyeol henkäisi nähdessään, miten valopisarat olivat alkaneet kerääntyä Baekhyunin ympärille. Kaikki muutkin alkoivat ihmetellä niitä ääneen, mikä sai etummaisena jonossa olevan parantajan muistuttamaan tehtävästään.

Krisin katse oli alkanut laimentua. Hyökkäävä tunne miestä koskettaessa oli alkanut laantua ja aggressiivinen ilme sulaa. Yixing toisti aikaisemmin esittämänsä kysymyksen miehelle, joka ei pistänyt enää niin hanakasti vastaan.

”Milloin sun voima aktivoitui?” Yixing kysyi, kun Kris ei vieläkään suostunut vastaamaan. Maassa rimpuileva mies irvisti eikä halunnut puhua asiasta.

”Puu”, mies henkäisi. Yixing nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja oli menettää keskittymiskykynsä. Krisiä pitelevät miehet karjaisivat parantajan nimeä ja saivat tämän takaisin tilanteeseen.

* * *

Kolmenkymmenen minuutin jatkuva parantavan energian virtaus oli liikaa Baekhyunille. Tämän ympärillä oleva hehku muuttui niin kirkkaaksi, että siihen oli mahdotonta katsoa. Kaikki se energia saavutti huippunsa ja räjähti ilmaan jättäen jälkeensä sysimustan pimeyden. Koko kaupungin valot olivat sammuneet ja oli tullut aivan hiljaista.

Mustatukka kaatui maahan kovan tömähdyksen kera. Chanyeol huudahti pelokkaana ja nojautuimaassa makaavaa miestä vasten. Yixingin kovaääninen jyrähdys sai tunnelman muuttumaan kertaheitolla.

”Jätä se Baekhyun!” kiinalaismies parkaisi. ”Sä olet Krisin vastapari ja sun energiat on suuressa roolissa!”

Chanyeol tärisi paniikista. Hän ei osannut irroittaa otettaan poikaystävästään - hän ei voinut tehdä sitä. Kuitenkin jokainen hänen takanaan käski miestä siirtämään kätensä Yixingin olkapäille.

”Tee se!” Yeolin takana oleva Jongdae huudahti ärtyneenä - se puoli ei tullut esille juuri koskaan. Hörökorva empi arvokkaita sekunteja ja Krisin tila näytti muuttuvan jälleen aggressiivisempaan suuntaan.

”Tee se nyt, jumalauta!” Suho parkaisi ja piteli vastaan pyristelevää pitkää miestä paikoillaan minkä pystyi.

”Hyung”, Sehunkin yhtyi käskyyn. Chanyeol päästi irti maassa tajuttomana makaavasta Baekhyunista, muttei pystynyt irrottamaan katsettaan tästä.

”Keskity!” Yixing huudahti ja sai suurisilmäisen miehen kääntämään kasvot häntä kohden.

 _”Anna anteeksi”,_ Yeol lausui mielessään ja kohdensi viestin Baekhyunille, vaikka ei ollut varma, kuulisiko tämä sitä.

Jongdae läpsäisi hörökorvaa takaraivolle, että tämä keskittyisi hänelle annettuun tehtävään. Ruskeatukkainen puri huultaan ja keskittyi viideksi sekunniksi annettuun tehtävään, mutta huoli romahtaneesta kumppanista oli liian suuri. Yeol oli irrotta otteen Yixingistä ja siirtyä edes tarkistamaan oliko Baekhyun enää edes hengissä, mutta kiinalaismies esti tätä vakavin sanoin.

”Kaikki mitä tästä eteenpäin tulee tapahtumaan, on sun käsissäsi.”

Chanyeol nielaisi kovaäänisesti. Hän kuunteli takaansa vyöryn lailla päällekäyvää uhoamista ja huutoa, muttei ottanut sydämestään selvää. Baekhyun oli hänelle kaikki kaikessa, mutta Krisin parantaminen selvittäisi tilanteen perusteellisesti. Mutta ilman Baekhyunia hänellä ei olisi syytä elää.

”Baekhyun on taistelija”, Jongdae kuiskasi edessä olevan korvaan. Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti ja lupasi tehdä parhaansa keskittyäkseen Krisin parantamiseen.

Yixing nyökkäsi päättäväisesti ja oli kiitollinen saamastaan tuesta, vaikka ei sanonutkaan sitä ääneen. Hän kävi rauhallista keskustelua viereensä siirtyneen Luhanin kanssa ja seurasi Krisin mielialaa pelkän energian perusteella. Pilkkopimeässä he eivät nähneet mitään. Vain 92-linja ja Kris pystyivät näkemään pimeässä.

”Mä ymmärrän lähtösi, mutta miten sä voit tehdä tälläistä meille?” Yixing kysyi surullisena Krisiltä, joka värähti miehen sanoista. ”Sä olet mun paras ystävä...”

”Puu”, Kris henkäisi lähes äänettömästi. ”On sairas.”

”Kuulitko?” Luhan kysyi hämmentyneenä kiharatukkaiselta ja käänsi katseen Krisin puoleen, kun oli saanut vastauksen Yixingiltä. ”Oletko käynyt puun luona?”  
”Olen”, Kris mutisi ja alkoi huutaa hänen kehonsa vastustaessa parantavaa voimaa.

”Koskitko sä siihen?” Luhan kysyi ja mietti.

”En muista”, Kris murahti ja yltyi huutamaan entistä lujempaa. Luhan avasi energiaansa lisää ja sai Yixingin hätkähtämään.

”Kohta helpottaa”, kiinalaismies hymyili tuntiessaaan, miten aggressiivinen energia alkoi viimein väistyä. Krisin pinnallinen hengitys muuttui rauhallisemmaksi ja tiukkalinjainen vastustus hellittää.

Yixing tunsi suuren käden käsivarrellaan. Hän rojahti voimattomana nojaamaan maassa makaavaa miestä vasten, joka taputti tätä lohduttavasti selälle.

”Kiitos”, Kris kuiskasi ja sai Yixingin tunteikkaaksi.

Chanyeol hyökkäsi välittömästi Baekhyunin luokse. Hän käänsi miehen pään esiin ja kokeili pulssia tämän kaulalta. Normaalia hitaampi syke sai hörökorvan silmt täyttymään kyynelistä.

”Sä et saa kuolla”, hän karjaisi mustatukalle ja tarttui tätä poskista molemmin käsin. ”Et saa, kuulitko sä! Et saa!”

”Chanyeol-ah”, Jongdae yritti lähestyä häntä, mutta tuli estetyksi korkealla liekkimuurilla. Jongdae parahti tuskaisesti väistäessään yhtäkkistä nousevaa muuria ja kirosi Yeolin alimpaan helvettiin.

”Rakas”, Yeol henkäisi nojatessaan vasten mustatukkaisen kylmänhikistä otsaa. ”Herää.”

Ympäristö oli täyttynyt kymmenen ihmisen puheensorinasta ja ulkoa kuuluvista ihmisten paniikinomaisista huudahduksista. Yhtäkkinen pimeys oli tuonut mukanaan kaaoksen.

Chanyeol teki kaikkensa saadakseen mustatukan hereille, jopa suuteli tätä ja toivoi tosirakkauden näyttävän voimansa ja saavan tämän tajuihinsa.

Jongdae kutsui jälleen ikätoveriaan. Hörökorva pudisti päätään hätääntyneenä eikä laskenut suojamuuria milliäkään. Päin vastoin hän sai sen korkeammaksi, estäen jokaisen pääsemästä sisään.

Yeol hätkähti tuntiessaan käden olkapäällään. Hän katsoi taakseen ilmestynyttä pitkää miestä, jonka kasvoilla oli huolestunut ilme.

”Mene pois”, Yeol sanoi kylmästi ja kääntyi takaisin poikaystävänsä puoleen. Kris laskeutui miehen tasolle ja pyysi tätä rauhoittumaan ja vastaanottamaan apua. Chanyeol raivostui ja nousi ylös.

”Sä olet kaikista huonoin henkilö sanomaan mitään tuollaista!” pitkä mies huusi raivoissaan ja katsoi hitaasti ylös nousevaa miestä saaden liekit ympärillään kuumenemaan entisestään. Kris pyysi anteeksi ja piti mölyt mahassaan.

”Baekhyunin täytyy saada levätä. Nostetaan hänet sängylle!” Jongdae huusi humisevan liekkimuurin takaa. Chanyeol työnsi Krisin liekkien lävitse toiselle puolelle ja rojahti Baekhyunin viereen. Hän itki vuolaasti peloissaan.


	10. Chapter 10

Soul, kello 09:30.

Chanyeol oli valvonut Baekhyuninvierellä läpi yön. Väsymys oli rähjäännyttänyt tämän olomuodon, mutta se oli viimeinen asia, mistä mies sillä hetkellä välitti. Mustatukkainen oli maannut samassa asennossa koko yön. Yixing oli saanut selville, että mies oli syvässä unessa. Hän heräisi sitten, kun hänen kehonsa antaisi siihen myötä.

Jongdae istui Chanyeolin viereen ja katsoi ikätoveriaan huolestuneena.

”Koittaisit nukkua itsekin”, nappisilmä kehotti varovasti. Yeol nyrpisti nenäänsä ja pudisti päätään.

”Mä voin katsoa häntä. Ota parin tunnin tirsat”, Jongdae vaati. ”Olet muuten kohta samassa tilanteessa.”

”Kumpa tämän olisi voinut estää jotenkin”, Yeol huokaisi ja kuljetti sormiaan hiuksissaan. ”Hän ei ole saanut tilaisuutta levätä tarpeeksi.”

Jongdae laski käden hörökorvan polvelle ja hymyili vienosti. ”Hänellä ei ole mitään hätää. Mene nukkumaan.”

Chanyeolilla ei näyttänyt olevan muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin suostua nappisilmän tahtoon. Hän vääntäytyi ylös ja otti askeleita kohti ovea. Hän pysähtyi ja katsoi sängyllä makaavaa mustatukkaa ilmeettömästi, tuntien, miten hänen sydämensä särkyi yhä uudelleen.

Jongdae hoputti miestä ja kommentoi tämän paikallaan huojuntaa. ”Kohta te molemmat olette poissa pelistä, ja siitä on leikki kaukana.”

Yeol tuhahti paria kuukautta vanhemmalle miehelle ja siirtyi toiseen huoneeseen, paukauttaen oven lujaa kiinni perässään.

Jongdae käänsi haikean katseensa tyhjästä oviaukosta Baekhyuniin, jonka kasvoilla oli persoonallinen ilme. Suupielet kääntyivät alaspäin ja silmät oli painettu rennosti kiinni.

”Sä pimensit koko maan”, Jongdae kuiskasi huvittuneena. ”Viranomaiset tekevät kaikkensa löytääkseen keinon palauttaa valon kansalle.”

Yixing oli hiipinyt huoneeseen äänettömästi. Jongdae hätkähti nähdessään kiinalaismiehen istuvan toiselle puolelle sänkyä.

”En uskaltanut tulla aikaisemmin, koska Chanyeol”, kiharatukkainen hymyili nolona. Jongdae yhtyi kommenttiin täydestä sydämestä. Baekhyun liikahti sängyllä pienesti ja maiskutti suutaan tyytyväisenä. Jongdaen ilme muuttui entistä surullisemmaksi.

”Sano suoraan, luuletko hänen kestävän tälläisen rasituksen?” hän kysyi hiljaa. "Kuinka monen kuukauden kuormitus hänen sisimmässään oikein onkaan... Yixing valui mietteisiinsä ja päätti olla sanomatta mitään varmaa.

”Hänellä on syy elää”, mies mutristi huuliaan useiden kymmenien sekuntien jälkeen. Jongdae nyökkäsi, mutta myönsi olevan peloissaan.

”Hän nukkuu varmaan vielä vuorokauden”, Yixing arveli karkeasti. ”Ehkä jopa kolme.”

”Meidän täytyy vain odottaa. Olisipa jotain, mitä voisimme tehdä”, Jongdae mietti. Yixing nyökkäsi.

”Meidän täytyy tukea Chanyeolia”, hän sanoi. ”Tämä on kova paikka hänelle.”

”Meille kaikille, oikeastaan”, Jongdae myönsi ja alkoi vaipua epätoivoon. Hän kertoi kiinalaismiehelle, miten hän oli viettänyt puoli yötä miettien, millainen tiimin tulevaisuus oli, jos Baekhyunia ei enää olisikaan.

”Hän ei ole kuolemassa”, Yixing muistutti. ”Hän on vain _todella_ uupunut.”

”Mä tiedän, mutten voi estää ajatuksiani”, Jongdae sanoi ja käänsi katseen pois vastapäisestä miehestä. Hänen silmänsä olivat alkaneet muodostaa kyyneleitä aivan itsestään. Häntä vitutti, kun kukaan ei voinut auttaa häntä. Ei edes Yixing - miten ironista se olikaan. Henkisestä väsymyksestä paranemiseen ei ollut vippaskonsteja. Yixing pystyi korjaamaan kaikki fyysiset viat, mutta henkiseen puoleen kajoamiseen hänellä ei ollut lahjoja.

Baekhyun käänsi kylkeä ja murahti unissaan. Jongdae hätkähti ajatuksistaan ja nousi käsiensä varaan. Hän kurkisti selän kääntänyttä miestä ja hämmentyi nähdessään yksinäisen kyyneleen vierineen tämän nenälle. Hän pyyhkäisi sen pois ja hymyili haikeasti mustatukalle, joka näytti kulkevan unissaan läpi jokaisen tunnetilan. Mies vain pystyi kuvittelemaan, minkälaisiin tapahtumiin tämän alitajunta oli hänet heittänyt.

”Kunpa mä voisin ottaa edes osan väsymyksestäsi”, Jongdae henkäisi hiljaa ja palasi makuulle miehen viereen. Baekhyun veti peittoa paremmin ylleen ja vaipui entistä syvempään uneen.

* * *

Chanyeol makasi kovalla sängyllä ja tuijotti kattoon. Auringonvalo oli päästetty sisään asuntoon kaikella mahdollisella tavalla, mutta silti huoneessa oli aika hämärää. Valot eivät palautuisi ennen kuin Baekhyun heräisi ja korjaisi aiheuttamansa oikosulun. Kuitenkin se vaatisi älyttömästi energiaa, mikä viivästytti asian korjaamista. Kynttilät oli kaivettu esiin jo edellisenä yönä, niiden avulla pimeydestä sai vallan helposti. Lisäksi Chanyeol pystyi hallitsemaan liekkejä niin, etteivät ne sulattaneet kynttilöitä lainkaan vaan valaisivat tilaa vaikka ikuisuuksiin saakka. Hän oli tarjoutunut tekemään ison nuotion keskelle olohuonetta, vaan joku oli sanonut sen aiheuttavan hämmennystä ulkopuolisille, joten kynttilät olivat parempi vaihtoehto. Ja niitä pystyi liikuttelemaan ympäriinsä tuoden valon sinne, missä sitä tarvittiin.

Joku viereisessä huoneessa puhui kiihkeästi toisen osapuolen kanssa. Sanoista ei meinannut saada selvää, mutta Yeol erotti Jonginin nimen lauseissa useampaan otteeseen. Hörökorvaa kiinnosti, mistä aiheesta keskustelua käytiin, mutta hän ei jaksanut keskittyä siihen. Viimein uni nappasi hänet hitaasti mukaansa jättäen kaiken muun ulkopuolelle.

* * *

Eksoplaneetta.

Yixing veti syvään henkeä heidän laskeutuessa ruskeaan ilmapiiriin. Hän katsoi Jonginia, joka oli jännittynyt tilanteesta. Hän ei ollut käynyt planeetalla koskaan, eikä ollut varma, olisiko hänen voimansa riittäneet sinne kulkemiseen muutenkaan.

”Oletko kunnossa?” kiinalaismies kysyi Jonginilta, joka ei uskaltanut ottaa askeltakaan eteenpäin ruskeassa miljöössä. Kaikkialla oli hiekkaa ja ruskeansävyistä usvaa.

”Tiedätkö sä, minne meidän täytyy mennä?” Jongin kysyi ja tarttui vanhemman miehen käteen vaistomaisesti. Yixing nyökkäsi päättäväisenä ja johdatti miehen kohti elämänpuuta, joka oli kaiken alku ja juuri. Kiinalaismies ei oikein itsekään ymmärtänyt sitä, mutta tajusi sen, ettei kukaan heistä voinut hyvin, jos puu ei voinut hyvin. Oli heidän tehtävänsä suojella puuta ja pitää se kunnossa. He olivat epäonnistuneet siinä.

”Kris kertoi käyneensä puun luona, selvittämässä ajatuksiaan ja keinoa päästä irti voimastaan, mutta hän on syntynyt siihen kuten me kaikki”, Yixing kertoi ja käveli varovasti eteenpäin vetäen hämmästelevää nuorempaa perässään.

”Kukaan meistä ei ole oikein koskaan tajunnut tämän jutun laajuutta”, Jongin mutisi, kuulostaen lähes vihaiselta. ”Meitä on vain kehotettu unohtamaan voimamme ja keskittymään uraan.”

”Se jos mikä on ollut suuri virhe”, Yixing sanoi huokaisten ja pysäytti Jonginin niille sijoilleen nähdessään kuihtuneen puun, joka tapasi olla suuri ja elinvoimainen. Nyt se oli kasaan kuihtunut puuntynkä, joka vaivoin pysyi hengissä. Jollain kierolla tasolla näky muistutti Baekhyunia erittäin paljon.

”Hyung”, Jongin huokaisi peloissaan. Yixing varoitti miestä menemästä kovinkaan lähelle, ettei siinä oleva paha voima tarttuisi Jonginiin. Tämä oli jo kärsinyt siitä Krisin tartuttaessa hänet.

”Luuletko, että kuuepidemia liittyi tähän?” Jongin kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan vanhempaa, joka pudisti päätään. Yixing uskoi vakaasti, että se oli täysin eri asia.

”Katso noita juuria”, mies sanoi ja osoitti hiekkaisen maan pinnalle nousseita kahta suurta juurta.

”Luhan hyung… Kris hyung...” Jongin murahti. Hän ei tiennyt miten hän osasi yhdistää juuret heihin - se vaan tapahtui.

”He lähtivät, koska he voivat paremmin kaukana muista meistä”, Yixing sanoi. ”Aivan kuten heidän juurensa yrittävät etsiä ravintoa maan pinnalta. Ympäristö on tavannut olla vehreä ja kaunis. Nyt se on pelkkää kuivaa hiekkaa ja aavikkoa.”  
”Meidän täytyy parantaa puu”, Jongin henkäisi. Yixing nyökkäsi.

”Niin täytyy, mutta meidän kaikkien pitää osallistua siihen”, hän sanoi. ”Hyunien täytyy saada ensin itsensä terveeksi.”

”Emme saa päästää Kris hyungia menemään”, Jongin henkäisi, peläten, että vahvinta jäsentä ei saataisi jäämään.

”Hän itsekin tietää hyvin, että kaikki muuttuu hyväksi, jos hän jää meidän avuksi.”

”Luuletko, että hän jää meidän luokseen, kun kaikki on taas hyvin?”

Yixing pudisti päätään. ”Juuri saattaa kasvaa takaisin maan sisään, mutta osa siitä jää aina ulkopuolelle.”

Jongin oli surullinen, mutta tyytyväinen, että tilanteeseen oli viimein löytynyt edes jonkinlainen selitys.

”Palataan kotiin”, Yixing sanoi ja tarttui miestä kädestä. He palaisivat planeetalle vielä uudelleen, vahvistetuin joukoin. Se oli täysin varma.

* * *

Soul, kello 10:48.

Chanyeol laski aikakausilehden kädestään kuullessaan tutun pamahduksen kirivän olohuoneesta. Hän nousi ylös sängyltään ja kiirehti huoneeseen, jonne muutkin jäsenistä kokoontuivat. Suurisilmäinen Chanyeol henkäisi nähdessään huoneen keskelle saapuneen kaksikon, joiden kasvoilla oli ilme, joka ei tiennyt mitään hyvää.

"Saitteko jotain selville?" Suho kysyi, raapien hermostuneena niskaansa. Hän istui valmiiksi alas, hän oli varma, ettei hänen fysiikkansa tulisi kestämään uutisia.

Jongin nyökkäsi vahvistaen kaikkien odotukset. Chanyeol otti askeleen lähemmäs jäseniä ja asettui Sehunin taakse, laskien leukansa tämän olalle. Sehun mulkaisi vanhempaa huolestuneena.

"Tilanne on huolestuttava", Yixing aloitti kuuluvalla äänellä ja mietti hetken, miten muotoilisi asian.

"Sano vain suoraan", Chanyeol murahti, kurtistaenkulmiaan.

"Elämänpuu on kuolemassa", kiinalaismies henkäisi kiertelemättä.

"Koko planeetta on kuin aavikkoa", Jongin irvisti ja mutristi huuliaan pahoillaanolevana.

"Pystymmekö korjaamaan tilannetta?" Tao kysyi värisevällä äänellä.

Yixing loihti kasvoilleen leveän hymyn, vaikka tiesi, ettei se auttaisi mitään. "Pystymme, mutta meidän täytyy toivoa, että Baekhyun kerää itsensä ennen kuin on liian myöhäistä."

Chanyeol ei pystynyt enää seisomaan. Hän horjahti takanaan olevalle nojatuolille ja peitti vettyneet silmänsä kädellään. Muut huomasivat hörökorvan reaktion ja koettivat tukea miestä, mutta kukaan heistä ei voinut samaistua hänen tuskaansa. Miestä vitutti, ettei hän pystynyt tekemään mitään oman rakkaansa hyvinvoinnin eteen. Nyt, kun aikakin oli kortilla, tilanne alkoi näyttää entistä huonommalta. Jos Elämänpuu kuihtuisi olemattomiin, heille kävisi samoin.

* * *

”Baekhyun, heräisit jo”, Chanyeol tuhahti tyytymättömänä ja katsoi miestä, joka oli nukkunut heräämättä jo 38 tuntia. ”Mulla on ikävä sua”, Yeol jatkoi, ”ja sun suudelmia.”

”Olet ällöttävä”, Kyungsoo murahti, mutta astui huoneeseen kuitenkin hymyillen. Chanyeol loi vuotta nuorempaan ärsyyntyneen katseen ja ignoorasi tämän totaalisesti.

”Olisi ruokaa”, mustatukkainen lyhyt mies sanoi ja katsoi sängyllä makaavaa pariskuntaa ristiriitaisin tuntein.

”Ei ole nälkä”, Yeol sanoi.Kyungsoo huokaisi ylidramaattisesti ja pyöräytti silmiään.

”Älä taas aloita tuota. Et ole liikkunut siitä viimeiseen 12 tuntiin”, mies sanoi ja veti pidemmän ylös vasten tämän tahtoaan. ”Näyttäisit naamaasi muillekin. Sitä paitsi, meidän täytyy hioa suunnitelmaa puun parantamiseksi.”

”Ei varmaan ole muuta vaihtoehtoa”, Yeol murahti ja lähti seuraamaan nuorempaa. Keittiö täyttyi yllättyneistä huudahduksista, jotka osoittivat kunnioitusta Kyungsoolle, joka oli saanut Yeolin jättämään mustatukan hetkeksi rauhaan.

* * *

Kris istui leveän sängyn reunalle ja katsoi kyljellään nukkuvaa mustatukkaista samanlainen ilme kasvoillaan kuin kaikilla muillakin. Oikeastaan kukaan ei ollut hymyillyt aidosti sinä aikana, kun tummatukka oli ollut unessa.

Mies vaihtoi asentoa, muttei saanut itsestään rentoa. Hän lausahti olevansa pahoillaan kaikesta, muttei saanut minkäänlaista reaktiota Baekhyunilta. Hän ei edes tiennyt, mitä hän oli odottanut, mutta jotain muuta kuin ilmeettöminä pysyviä kasvoja.

”Mä vain toimin niin kuin sisimmässäni tunsin”, Kris henkäisi ja pyysi vielä anteeksi, että oli ripotellut porukan ympäri maailmaa. ”En tiennyt, että puussa oleva tauti tarttuisi muhun.”

Baekhyun avasi silmiään erittäin vähän. Hän murahti väsyneenä ja koitti vaihtaa asentoa, mutta ei jaksanut.

”Hyung?” mustatukkainen mutisi ja sai Krisin tolaltaan. Pitkä mies tuijotti edessään olevaa miestä suurin silmin.

”Miten voit?” kanadalaismies kysyi varovasti ja odotti hermostuneena, että Baekhyun avaisi silmänsä kokonaan.

”Missä Chanyeol on?” Baekhyun kysyi ja hapuili jotain vasemmalla kädellään. Kris tarttui siihen ja sanoi Yeolin menneen ulos haukkaamaan happea.

”Poikaraukka on valvonut sun vierellä lähes taukoamatta.”

”Idiootti”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja hymyili väsyneesti perään. ”Kerro hänelle, että olen kunnossa.”

”Olet kaikkea muuta kuin kunnossa”, Kris naurahti ja piteli edelleen miehen kylmästä kädestä. ”Mutta sun täytyy parantua kokonaan ennen kuin rasitat itseäsi millään tavalla.”

”Mitä täällä tapahtuu?” Yixing kysyi hämmentyneenä astuessaan huoneeseen, josta oli kuulunut Krisin puhetta. Hän oli läikyttää teetä mukistaan nähdessään, miten mustatukka piteli silmiä puoliksi auki ja mutisi omiaan.

”Hän heräsi äsken”, Kris sanoi ja varoi, kun Yixing hyökkäsi tämän luokse.

”Onko sulla nälkä?” kiinalaismies kysyi lempeästi ja avusti mustatukkaisen istuma-asentoon. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja kertoi haluavansa vettä. Yixing poistui huoneesta niin nopeasti kuin oli sinne ilmestynytkin.

Baekhyun käänsi katseen vieressään istuvaan Krisiin, jonka silmissä oli pelkkää huolta.

”Mä tiesin, ettet voisi vahingoittaa meitä”, Baekhyun hymyili. ”Sä et ole sellainen, hyung.”

”Kiitos, Baekhyun-ah”, Kris hymyili. ”Mä olen pahoillani, kaikesta.”

”Älä suotta”, mustatukka henkäisi. ”Kaikki tapahtuu syystä ja virheistä oppii.”

Kris naurahti huvittuneena. Aina sanavalmis Baekhyun oli äänessä, vaikka tuskin jaksoi pitää silmiään auki.

”Älä naura mulle”, Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan, ja veti vieressään olevan isoraamisen miehen voimattomaan halaukseen. Yixing keskeytti kaksikon tuomalla kannullisen raikasta vettä makuuhuoneeseen.

Baekhyun tarttui kiitollisena hänelle ojennettuun lasiin ja seurasi hymyillen, miten vuotta vanhempi kaatoi sen täyteen. Mustatukkainen nosti lasin huulille ja tyhjensi sen muutamalla kulauksella. Hän ojensi sen kohti Yixingiä, joka täytti sen uudelleen.

Kris seurasi miestä hymyillen ja kehui tätä ääneen. Baekhyun ilmoitti, ettei hän ollut mikään pikkulapsi, vaan tajusi itsekin, että hänen täytyi saada juotavaa. Kris naurahti ja nousi ylös sängyltä.

”Mukavaa, että olet taas hereillä”, hän sanoi ja poistui huoneesta ajatellen ääneen. _”Byunillä on ikävä sua.”_

* * *

Chanyeol juoksi suorinta tietä kohti oikeaa kerrostaloa. Sehun huusi hengästyneenä pitkän miehen perään, vaikka oli se, jolla oli parempi kunto. Yeol oli saanut sätkyn kuullessaan Krisin ajatuksen, ja rynnännyt heti matkaan. Sehun ei jaksanut pysyä vanhemman perässä, joten hän luovutti puolimatkassa. Jongin käveli ikätoverinsa luokse huvittuneena naureskellen ja tarttui tämän käteen mitään sanomatta. Mies teleporttasi itsensä ja ystävänsä asuntokompleksille miettiessään, miten tyhmä Chanyeol oikein oli.

Ruskeatukkainen hörökorva loikki portaat ylös välittämättä siitä, kuinka kuolemispisteessä hän oli. Mies otti tukea rautaisesta kaiteesta ja piti itsensä tasaisessa liikkeessä. Oikeaan kerrokseen päästyään hän kolusi sisään asuntoon ja kysyi hengästyneenä, missä Baekhyun oikein oli.

”Suihkussa”, joku vastasi ja sai miehen potkimaan kengät jalastaan. Hän avasi pesuhuoneen oven, joka ei ihme kyllä ollut lukossa sillä kertaa.

Mies lukitsi katseensa suihkukopissa itseään pesevään mieheen ja veti oven hitaasti kiinni perässään. Hän napsautti sen lukkoon ja marssi päättäväisesti kopin ovelle. Hän avasi sen ja astui mukaan täysissä pukeissa. Häntä ei kiinnostanut, miten hänen musta t-paitansa ja kalliit farkut kastuisivat merkkisukkia ja alusvaatteita myöten. Ainoa, mikä merkitsi, oli mustatukkaisen näkeminen.

Chanyeol painoi huulensa kuuman veden alla olevan miehen niskaan ja vei kätensä tämän alastomalle vartalolle. Baekhyun naurahti matalalla äänellä ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän tirskahti nähdessään hörökorvaisen kastuvan suihkun alla, mutta vesi ei näyttänyt haittaavan häntä lainkaan.

Baekhyun siirsi Yeolin märät etuhiukset pois tämän silmiltä ja veti miehen kaipaavaan suudelmaan. Chanyeol painoi itseään miestä vasten ja vastasi tämän intiimiin tervehdykseen parhaansa mukaan.

”Mä olin niin peloissani”, Yeol henkäisi irrottauduttuaan suudelmasta. Mustatukkainen hymyili onnellisena ja koitti suudella edessä olevaa yhä uudelleen.

* * *

Yixing pysäytti pesuhuoneestapoistuvan kaksikon. Hän katsoi arvioivasti hiuksiaan valkoiseen pyyhkeeseen kuivaavaa Chanyeolia, jonka silmissä paloi sellainen tuike, mitä hän ei ollut hetkeen nähnyt. Mies karisti päähänsä kivunneet ajatukset ja kääntyi Baekhyunin puoleen.

”Meidän täytyy korjata tämä tilanne, ennen kuin viranomaiset pelkäävät pahinta”, Yixing sanoi viitaten valojen sammumiseen. ”Jos tämä kestää vielä kauan, voi tulla sanomista.”

”Hyung on ihan oikeassa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja laski kätensä Baekhyunin selälle. Mustatukka värähti pienesti ja kertoi voivansa pahoin jo pelkästään ajatuksesta, että saisi kaupungin valot taas loistamaan. Se veisi hirveästi energiaa, eikä hänellä ollut sellaista.

”Me kaikki autetaan sua”, Yixing sanoi ja viittoi olohuoneessa omiaan tuusaavat jäsenet luokseen. ”Mä vien sun fyysisen kuvotuksen pois, mä lupaan. Tämä ei tule sattumaan.”

Baekhyun käänsi epävarman katseensa takanaan seisovaan Chanyeoliin, joka nyökkäsi rohkaisevasti.

”Sun tarvitsee vain palauttaa valot”, Yixing hymyili. Baekhyun tiesi itsekin, että hänen oli tehtävä se, mutta häntä ei olisi yhtään huvittanut. Jos hän väsyisi uudelleen, hänen täytyisi nukkua varmaan toiset kaksi vuorokautta.

”Mennään”, hän sanoi koittaen peittää pelkonsa. Chanyeol hymyili lempeästi ja johdatti tärisevin jaloin eteenpäin astelevan Baekhyunin makuuhuoneeseen. Mustatukka istui sängylleen ja pyysi Yixingin viereensä.

Chanyeol piti Baekhyunia toisesta kädestä, Yixing toisesta. Muut jäsenet tarttuivat Yeolin käsiin ja hiljaisuus laskeutui huoneeseen. Kukaan ei uskaltanut sanoa mitään, vaikka kaikkien mielessä pyöri kymmenittäin kysymyksiä, jotka he halusivat päästää ilmoille.

Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa olevansa valmis. Yixing veti syvään henkeä ja antoi voimansa virrata kätensä kautta Baekhyunin sisään ja vei tämän pahan olon pois. Baekhyun selvitti kurkkuaan ja puristi Chanyeolin kättä, mikä oli merkki siitä, että hän tarvitsi lisää energiaa.

”Nyt”, Chanyeol sanoi takanaan seisovalle ihmisjonolle, ja älähti siitä tunteesta, kun yhdeksän jäsenen muodostama energiavirta kulki hänen lävitseen. Baekhyun keskittyi parhaansa mukaan ja sai valot välkkymään himmeästi.

”Sä pystyt siihen”, Jongdae huudahti ja antoi kaikkensa. Energia virtasi huoneessa ja lämpötila nousi nopeasti. Hikipisarat nousivat jokaisen iholle ja kuumuus teki tehtävästä yhtäkkiä tuskaisen. Minseok neutralisoi tilanteen jäähdyttämällä huonetta nopeasti, mutta varoi käyttämästä liikaa voimaa, ettei hän palelluttaisi ketään. Luhan taputti ystäväänsä olalle ja katsoi tätä ylpeänä hymyillen.

Kaupungin valot alkoivat syttyä horisontista päin kortteli kerrallaan. Baekhyun huojui paikoillaan heikkovointisena, mutta Yixing teki kaikkensa, että hän pitäisi vastaparinsa tolpillaan. Chanyeol oli kauhusta jäykkä, mutta keskittyi energian antamiseen niin hyvin kuin pystyi. Hän halusi saada tehtävän suoritettua heti kunnolla, ettei heidän tarvinnut toistaa prosessia uudelleen seuraavana iltana. Se oli Baekhyuninkin kannalta parempi asia.

Valot syttyivät ja kaikkialla tuli kirkasta. Baekhyun rojahti voimattomana Yixingin syliin ja piti silmiään kiinni. Muut jäsenet huokailivat valojen palautumisesta, mutta Chanyeol ei osannut iloita. Hän vei kätensä kiinalaismieheen painautuneen mustatukan poskelle ja huokaisi, kun tunsi tämän ihon olevan aivan kylmä.

”Sä teit sen”, Yixing kuiskasi helpottuneena Baekhyunin korvaan. Baekhyun murahti pienesti ilmoittaen, että oli hengissä.

Chanyeol ajoi muut jäsenet pois huoneestaan ja vakuutti, että kaikki oli kunnossa. Hän kiitti avusta ja veti huoneen oven kiinni hätääntyneen huolestuneena. Hän painautui kylmää ovea vasten ja purskahti itkuun - hänestä tuntui, että hän ei voinut katsoa poikaystävänsä taistelemista enää kauempaa.

Baekhyun nosti päänsä Yixingin rintakehältä ja katsoi lattialle istumaan rojahtanutta, itkevää Yeolia. Yixing silitti mustatukan selkää varovasti, eikä päästänyt Baekhyunia rientämään Yeolin luokse.

”Anna hänen kerätä itsensä”, Yixing kuiskasi mahdollisimman hiljaa ja sai Baekhyunin katsomaan itseään vetisin silmin.

”Kaikki on ihan hyvin.”

”Paitsi ettei ole”, Baekhyun mutisi ja koitti estää itseään oksentamasta. Yixing tunsi miehen olon pahenevan ja paransi hänet etukäteen varoittamatta.

”Mä en pärjää ilman sua”, Baekhyun huokaisi tuntiessaan, miten hänen olonsa parani taas hetkeksi. Haukotus karkasi hänen suustaan ja silmät alkoivat painautua taas kiinni.

”Mä jätän sut lepäämään”, Yixing sanoi. Baekhyun nousi istuma-asentoon ja kellahti melkein saman tien sängyn toiseen päähän makaamaan. Hänen yllään oli vielä valkoinen kylpytakki, eikä hänellä ollut minkäänlaista intoa pukea ylleen puhtaita vaatteita.

Chanyeol nousi ylös ja pyyhki kyyneleensä nolostuneena. Ei hänen sillä tavalla ollut tarkoitus romahtaa. Kaikki oli kuitenkin loppujen lopuksi onnistunut. Kaupungin valot oli palautettu eikä Baekhyun ollut kuollut.

”Tule nukkumaan mun kassa”, Baekhyun sanoi hellästi ja raotti peittoa. Chanyeol siirtyi vaatekaapille ja puki ylleen puhtaat vaatteet. Baekhyun pyysi itselleen puhtaat bokserit ja valkoisen t-paidan.

”Mä en jaksa hakea itse.”

”Kyllä mä tuon”, Chanyeol sanoi väsyneenä ja selvitti kurkkuaan. Hän lupasi itselleen, ettei päästäisi tilannetta enää yhtä pahaksi.

* * *

Baekhyun istui parvekkeella ja oli välittämättä horisontissa välkkyvistä salamoista. Kostea ilma oli kehittänyt ukkosen, josta povattiin paikoin rajua. Jongdae istui miehen vierellä sanomatta sanaakaan.

Mustatukkainen kuljetti sormiaan puuvillakankaisilla housujen pinnalla ja mietti, miten hän oli rakastunut Chanyeoliin uudelleen. Heidän intiimi hetkensä oli ollut niin täynnä tunnetta, että hänen sydämensä oli pakahtua pelkästään muistelemisesta. Ennen kuin hän huomasikaan, tämän kasvot olivat kääntyneet pieneen hymyyn.

Jongdae naurahti hyväntuulisesti. Baekhyun nosti hämmentyneen katseen tähän ja kysyi, mitä mies oikein irvaili. Valkoiseen t-paitaan ja treenihousuihin pukeutunut mies pudisti päätään virnistellen.

”Ei kun oikeasti, sano nyt suoraan”, Baekhyun parahti ärtyneenä toisen eleestä. Jongdae vaihtoi asentoaan rennommaksi ja nosti toisen jalan penkille.

”Mietin vain, miten voit olla niin onnellinen, vaikka et jaksa pitää edes lusikkaa kädessä”, Jongdae naurahti. Baekhyun tirskahti pienesti ja suki mustaa, ylikasvanutta hiuspehkoaan.

”Taitolaji”, hän hymyili ja nauroi yhdessä ikätoverinsa kanssa. ”Mennään sisälle, mulla on nälkä.”  
”No viimeinkin”, Jongdae sanoi. ”Ajattelin, ettet ehdota koskaan.”

Kaksikko liikkui hitaasti keittiön suuren pöydän ääreen. Chanyeol istui omalla paikallaan ja selasi puhelintaan puolinukuksissa. Hän ei tainnut edes kuulla, että ikätoverit saapuivat tilaan.

Baekhyun valitsi paikan hörökorvaa vastapäätä. Jongdae meni jääkaapille ja aikoi hoitaa sapuskan esille. Baekhyun ei olisi muutenkaan jaksanut kantaa mitään, joten oli ihan ok, että hän vain odottaisi pöydässä, uppoutuneena omiin, likaisiin ajatuksiinsa.

Chanyeol mutristeli huuliaan selatessaan puhelinta kiinnostuneena. Baekhyun seurasi haikeasti hymyillen miehen toimia, ja pahoitteli mielessään, miten paljon huolta hänen tilansa oli aiheuttaunut.

Yeol nosti katseensa vastapäiseen mustatukkaan, jonka silmissä oli vahva tuike. Hörökorva hymyili pienesti ja piti katsekontaktin niin kauan, kunnes Jongdae rikkoi sen laskemalla sivuannoksia keskelle pöytää.


	11. Chapter 11

Soul, kello 19.25.

Baekhyun tuijotti kattoon ja kurtisteli kulmiaan. Hänen olisi tehnyt mieli nousta ylös ja lähteä katselemaan maailmaa, mutta hän ei jaksanut nostaa edes kättään. Hermostunut huokaus karkasi hänen suustaan, mutta äännähdys muuttui nopeasti huvittuneeksi hörähdykseksi, kun Chanyeolin pärstä ilmestyi näkökenttään.

“Ihanaa nähdä sun hymyilevän”, hörökorva kuiskasi, eikä hänenkään irveestä meinannut tulla loppua.

“Olisi ihanempaa, jos voisin tehdä jotain”, Baekhyun huokaisi. “Tämä jatkuva makoilu tekee mut hulluksi.”

Yeol laskeutui suutelemaan huuliaan mutristelevaa mustatukkaa, antaen alla olevan vain nauttia tämän kielen kiusoittelevasta työstä.

“Mitä yhtiöllä?” Baek kysyi, kun Yeol raski irtautua miehestä. Chanyeol kellahti miehen viereen ja nosti kädet päänsä taakse. Baekhyun käänsi päätään ja hymyili automaattisesti. Hän rakasti miestään joka sekunti enemmän.

“Haluaisivat sut nauhoittamaan jotain demoja”, Yeol vastasi. Baekhyunin ilme murentui hetkessä ja pettynyt huokaisu karkasi hänen suustaan. Hän ei ollut miettinyt laulamista moneen päivään.

“Pitäkööt demonsa”, hän kivahti ja kääntyi kyljelleen, kietoen kätensä Yeolin ympärille. “Olen täällä mielummin sun kanssa.”

“Suuria puheita, Byun”, hörökorva naurahti ja muisteli ääneen, oliko Baek koskaan aikaisemmin kieltäytynyt nauhoittamisesta. Tosin, työt olivat viimeinen asia, jotka pyörivät koko tiimin mielessä.

Baekhyun kiersi kätensä Yeolin käteen. Hän hymyili ja yritti ilmentää onnellisuutensa siitä kaikesta väsymyksestä huolimatta, joka hänen taakkanaan oli.

Keittiöstä kuului astioiden kilinää ja jonkun kovaäänistä kiroilua. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan äänelle ja kellahti takaisin selälleen. Yeol nousi nojaamaan kättään vasten ja katseli mustatukkaista kiinnostuneena.

“Musta tuntuu, etten pysty lepäämään täällä”, Baekhyun myönsi. “Aina joku on kolistelemassa tai muuten kovaääninen.”

* * *

Soul, kello 10:49.

Baekhyun kellahti kyljelleen ja hapuili kädellään yöpöydälle jätettyä paperiarkkia. Hän tarttui ryppyiseen paperiin, jossa oli laulun sanojen luonnoksia. Hän nosti lapun ylös ja tutki sitä lähempää, nähden mielessään Chanyeolin stressaantuneen ilmeen, kun tämä yritti kirjoittaa jotain. Siinä tilanteessa ei kenelläkään varmasti inspiroisi kirjoittaa mitään tarpeeksi kevyttä, kun jäsenillä oli tilanne päällä.

Baekhyunin ilme oli muuttunut surumieliseksi. Hän tunsi häpeää ja riittämättömyyttä itseään kohtaan. Muut joutuivat odottamaan hänen voimiensa palautumista, ja kuka tiesi, kuinka kauan siihen menisi. Hän halusi parantua mahdollisimman nopeasti, mutta pelkkä planeetalle matkustamisen ajattelu sai hänet nokosten tarpeeseen.

Luhan koputti hellästi huoneen oven karmiin ja astui varovasti sisään. Baekhyun nosti katseensa vanhempaaan mieheen ja tervehti tätä pienimmällä mahdollisella hymyllä.

“Nyt mä tiedän, miltä susta tuntui, kun olin sairas”, Luhan sanoi hiljaa, hymyillen vaisusti.

“Samat sanat”, Baekhyun naurahti ja laski paperiarkkia pitelevän käden sängylle. Luhan käveli sisemmäs huoneeseen ja istui sängyn läheisyydessä olevalle jakkaralle. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan tajutessaan tilanteen olevan vakava.

“Onko jotain sattunut?” Baekhyun tuskin ehti kysyä, kun Luhan oli jo avannut suunsa.

“Me lähdetään Krisin kanssa takaisin Kiinaan.”

Baekhyun jännittyi ja kykeni vain toljottamaan vanhempaa.

“Milloin?” hän kysyi ääni väristen.

“Nyt heti”, Luhan vastasi välittömästi. “Tulemme takaisin, kun olet valmis lähtemään planeetalle.”

Baekhyunin silmät täyttyivät kyynelistä. Hänen yksi parhaista ystävistä halusi todella pois heidän luotaan. Se rikkoi Baekhyunin sydämen.

“Sä tiedät hyvin, etten voi jäädä”, Luhan sanoi pahoillaan. Baekhyun puri huultaan ja koitti olla itkemättä. Luhan nousi ylös ja käveli Baekhyunin luokse, vetäen tämän pitkään halaukseen.

“Mä välitän teistä kaikista todella, tiedäthän sen”, vanhempi kuiskasi mustatukan korvaan ennen kuin vetäytyi kauemmas. Baekhyun seurasi miehen liikkeitä kostunein silmin, mutta ei jaksanut sanoa mitään vastaankaan. Se oli turhaa.

“Nukuhan”, Luhan sanoi hymyillen ja pyyhkäisi silmäkulmaansa. Hän siirtyi ovelle ja pysähtyi katsomaan silmiään kuivaavaa Baekhyunia, joka oli kuin varjo entisestä. Miehen uupumus näytti pahenevan, vaikka hän ei ollut muuta tehnytkään kuin ollut vuoteen oma.

“Nämä eivät ole hyvästit, muista se”, Luhan sanoi ja poistui käytävään, polttavat kyyneleet silmissään.

Baekhyun huokaisi syvään ja koitti rauhoittaa raskaasti pumppaavan sydämensä. Olohuoneesta kantautui voimakas siipien ilmavirrasta aiheutuva ääni ja syövyttävä hiljaisuus laskeutui asuntoon.

Baekhyun oli ihan yksin.

* * *

Soul, kello 15:22.

Chanyeol istui treenisalin lattialla ja naputti sormiaan kovaan pintaan, jossa oli tanssittu lukemattomia tunteja.

Yixing istui mietteissään olevan Yeolin viereen ja kysyi, voisiko hän olla avuksi.

“Turhauttaa olla täällä ilman Baekia.”

“Niin meitä kaikkia”, Yixing myönsi. “Mutta emme voi auttaa häntä missään. Hänen on kerättävä voimansa takaisin itse.”

“Tiedän”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja raapi rintakehäänsä. Hänestä tuntui tyhmältä harjoitella comebackia varten, josta ei edes ollut vielä varmuutta. Kun yksi puuttui, muut kärsivät.

Kyungsoo astui Jonginin kanssa saliin. Mustatukkaiset miehet olivat jo tottuneet näkyyn. Chanyeolin motivaatio oli kuollut pystyyn eikä sitä tuntunut saavan uudelleen eloon millään keinolla.

“Ryhdistäydy, Park”, Kyungsoo murahti väsyneenä ja mulkaisi lattialla istuvaa kaksikkoa. Yeol laittoi mustan lippiksen uudelleen päähänsä ja katsoi ylös kattolamppuihin, jotka loistivat edelleen pimeyttä. Oli mennyt jo viikko siitä, kun Baekhyunin vointi romahti.

Jongdae, Joonmyeon ja Minseok kerääntyivät saliin. Ei mennyt montaa minuuttia, kun loput olivat paikalla.

Tao pyysi huomiota itselleen ja odotti, että kaikki hiljentyisivät kuuntelemaan häntä. Suho höristi korviaan ja toivoi, että asia ei olisi mitenkään vakava, vaikka siltä se pahasti näytti.

“Kris ja Luhan hyung lähtivät.”

Chanyeol kellahti selälleen makaamaan ja huokaisi syvään. Oli totta, ettei heitä voinut pidätellä. Yixing taputti Yeolia lohduttavasti jalalle ja nousi ylös.

“He tulevat planeetalle, kun aika koittaa”, Tao sanoi surullisena. “Mutta sen jälkeen he jatkavat omaa elämäänsä.”

Joonmyeon nyökkäsi, ja ehdotti, että he käyttäisivät päivän treenit aivotyöskentelyyn. Heidän olisi parasta alkaa kehittämään suunnitelmaa, millä elämänpuun kuihtuminen saataisiin pysähtymään. Oli vain ajan kysymys, milloin Baekhyun olisi taas elävien kirjoissa ja valmis suorittamaan tehtävän.

Chanyeol murahti itsekseen ja nousi ylös. Hänen mieltään oli kalvanut jo kauan, mutta hän ei ollut uskaltanut ottaa asiaa puheeksi aikaisemmin. Viimein hänestä tuntui siltä, että se oli tehtävä nyt.

“Mä haluaisin viedä Baekhyunin hetkeksi pois asunnolta”, hän sanoi kovaan ääneen. “Jos saisin viettää viikonlopun hänen kanssaan noonan asunnolla, se varmasti auttaisi häntä lepäämään. Ilta toisensa jälkeen hän valittaa, miten häntä väsyttää, vaikka hän on nukkunut koko päivän.”

“Mene”, Joonmyeon sanoi välittömästi ja katsoi hämmentynyttä Yeolia suoraan silmiin. “Tee, mitä sun täytyy.” Miehen sanat olivat päättäväiset ja itsevarmat.

Chanyeol nousi välittömästi ylös ja käveli nopein askelin kohti ovea, pitäen katseensa salin täyttäneissä jäsenissä.

“Kiitos”, hän sanoi herkistyneenä ja poistui tilasta nopeasti. Hän juoksi suorinta tietä kellarikerroksen pukuhuoneeseen ja kirjoitti toisella kädellä tekstiviestin siskolleen, missä hän vaati asuntoa viikonlopuksi itselleen. Onneksi Yoora oli muutenkin poissa kaupungista.

* * *

Soul, kello 16:08.

Chanyeol potki kengät pois jalasta ja kiirehti suorinta tietä omaan huoneeseen. Sänky oli kaikkia odotuksia vastaan tyhjä. Hörökorva raapi niskaansa ja keräsi ajatuksensa. Hän syöksyi vaatekaapille ja pakkasi viikonlopun tykötarpeet ensimmäiseen käteen osuvaan treenikassiin.

“Mitä sä luulet oikein tekeväsi?” Baekhyun kysyi ja säikäytti pidemmän. Yeol tipautti kauluspaidan kädestään takaisin kaapin hyllylle ja kääntyi katsomaan huoneen ovensuussa seisovaa heikkovointisen näköistä poikaystäväänsä. Valkoiseen kylpytakkiin itsensä verhonnut Baekhyun etsi seinästä alati tukea.

“Karataan”, Chanyeol sanoi mystisesti virnistellen ja käski mustatukkaa vaihtamaan kolttunsa johonkin edustavampaan.

“Minne?” Baekhyun kysyi hölmistyneenä. Ei hän voinut niin vain lähteä.

“Näet sitten”, Chanyeol sanoi ja jatkoi pakkaamista. Hän heitti Baekille jotain päällepantavaa ja lupasi auttaa, jos hän ei jaksaisi itse pukea.

“En mä niin voimaton ole”, Baekhyun ärähti ja riisui kylpytakkinsa hitaalla liikeellä. Chanyeol katsoi miehen kuihtunutta olemusta järkyttyneenä, mutta peitti reaktionsa hyvin. Ensimmäisenä noonan asunnolle päästyään hän kokkaisi jotain todella maukasta ja ravitsevaa.

Baekhyun seisahtui Yeolin vierelle ja katsoi hetken innokkaasti kassiaan täyttävää poikaystäväänsä. Hän yritti udella sanattomasti, minne he olivat lähdössä ja ennen kaikkea miksi, mutta voiman käyttö aiheutti välittömästi pahoinvointia. Baekhyun nosti hennot sormensa suunsa eteen ja painoi kosteat silmät voimakkaasti kiinni. Hän ei halunnut oksentaa taas.

Chanyeol huomasi Baekhyunin ahdingon ja peruutti tämän läheiselle sängylle istumaan. Baekhyun rojahti alas ja painautui Yeolia vasten, pitäen huolen siitä, ettei hän tiputtaisi yhtäkään kyyneltä turhan takia.

“Mitä sä haluat laittaa päälle?” Chanyeolin ääni oli pehmeämpi kuin aikaan. Baekhyun irrotti päänsä pitkän miehen yläkropalta ja katsoi edessään seisovaa miestä vienosti hymyillen.

“Saat päättää”, hän vastasi. Yeol ei olisi hennonnut irrottaa otetta miehestä, mutta heillä olisi koko edessä oleva viikonloppu aikaa olla kiinni toisissaan ilman, että kukaan sanoisi siihen yhtään mitään. Hän etsi kaapista mustatukan lempivaatteet ja heitti ne sängyllä istuvalle. Chanyeol keräsi odotellessaan huoneesta kaiken tarpeellisen, puhelimien laturit, muistivihkon ja kynän, kitaran ja silmälasit. Baekhyun oli valmis nopeammin kuin Yeol arvasikaan, ja he olivat valmiita lähtemään.

* * *

Soul, kello 18:22.

Chanyeol sammutti mustan auton ja tutkaili hiljaisuutta, joka oli laskeutunut virtojen katketessa. Radion pauhun oli korvannut hiljaa tuhiseva Baekhyun, joka oli nukkunut vänkärin paikalla huonossa asennossa melkein koko matkan. Yeol herätti miehen varovasti ja hätkähti silminnähden, kun Baekhyun pinkaisi takaisin hereillä olevien kirjoihin.

“Joko me ollaan perillä?”

“Joo”, Yeol vastasi unenpöpperöiseen kysymykseen. Baek katseli hämmentyneenä ympärilleen, mutta huokaisi helpotuksesta tajutessaan olevansa tutussa kellarissa. Hymy nousi pakostakin korviin, hän oli todella kiitollinen, että hänet oli viety pois meluisalta asunnolta.

“Mä rakastan sua”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tarttui Yeolin käteen. Hörökorva nosti katseensa uniseen mustatukkaan ja hymyili.

“Niin mäkin sua”, hän vastasi hiljaa.

* * *

Chanyeol istui sohvalla ja nojasi käteensä. Baekhyun nuokkui toisessa päässä kolmen istuttavaa laiskanlinnaa ja taisteli kovasti nukahtamista vastaan. Hörökorvan mielessä ei ollut paljon muuta pyörinyt kuin paremman puoliskonsa hyvinvointi. Baekhyun oli itsekin ilmaissut tyytymättömyytensä olotilaansa, mutta ei se siitä jossittelemalla parantunut. Myöskään Yixingin antama energia ei saanut miestä tolpilleen. Heidän ei auttanut kuin odottaa, ja sekös teki Yeolin hulluksi. Hän olisi tehnyt mitä vain, että voisi auttaa poikaystäväänsä parantumaan.

”Onko sun pakko jankuttaa tuota samaa koko ajan?” Baekhyun kysyi ja nosti väsyneen katseensa sohvan toisessa päässä istuvaan mieheen. Yeol kohotti päätään ja katsoi toista hämmentyneenä.

”Mä kuulen sut”, Baekhyun selvensi. Myötämielinen virnistys kapusi Yeolin kasvoille. Ei hän voinut kieltääkään, että oli huolissaan toisesta.

”Menisit nukkumaan, etkä kärvistelisi siinä”, Yeol sanoi henkäisten. Hän oli valmis vaikka kantamaan mustatukan vierashuoneessa odottavaan pehmeään sänkyyn. Ei se olisi ensimmäinen kerta muutenkaan.

”Niin ironista kuin se onkin, mua ei nukuta yhtään.”

Yeol ponkaisi ylös sohvalta ja kaappasi vastaan vinkuvan miehen mukaansa. Hän kantoi Baekhyunin vierashuoneeseen ja laski hänet leveälle sängylle.

”Tämän vuoksi me tänne tultiinkin”, Yeol sanoi hennosti hymyillen ja sammutti valot takanaan olevasta katkaisijasta.

Baekhyun kiskaisi pitkän miehen vierelleen ja mumisi tyytyväisenä, kun Chanyeol rojahti sängylle ja sai koko laitoksen heilumaan varoittavasti.

”Vaivaako sua jokin?” Chanyeol kysyi. Yleensä Baekhyun oli nukahtanut heti pään tyynyyn laitettuaan, mutta nyt hänen silmänsä pysyivät auki.

Baekhyun oli jo kieltämässä, mutta Yeol kielsi häntä yrittämästä valehdella surkeasti.

”Kris hyung huolettaa mua”, Baekhyun sanoi lopulta. Chanyeolin kulmat kurtistuivat huomattavasti sanojen ansioista. Kris oli hänen vastaparinsa, ja siten todella tärkeä aihe.

”Mitä, jos Yixing hyung ei saanutkaan puun tautia pois hänestä kokonaan?” Baekhyun kysyi vakavana.

”Sitäkö sä olet miettinyt monta päivää?” Chanyeol kysyi hämmentyneenä ja mietti, voisiko teoriassa olla jotain totuudenperää. Kris oli kuitenkin lähtenyt heidän luotaan, ja siten erkaantunut heistä, vaikka heillä olikin ikuinen yhteys.

”Hän on vain jotenkin etäinen”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa.

”Ehkä hän ei halua kiintyä meihin uudelleen.”

Baekhyun hiljentyi kuullessaan Chanyeolin sanat. Hän sulki silmänsä ja hätkähti tuntiessaan Yeolin peukalon poskellaan. Baekhyun nukahti välittömästi.

Chanyeol lopetti posken sivelemisen ennen kuin oli ehtinyt kunnolla vauhtiin päästä. Hän vetäytyi kauemmas miehestä ja nousi ylös sängyltä, mahdollisimman hiljaa. Hän poistui huoneesta ja vilkaisi yöpöydällä loistavaa digitaalikelloa, joka näytti viisi yli kahdeksan illalla. Hänestä tuntui, että hän tukehtuisi pian.

* * *

Soul, kello 23:55.

Chanyeol katsoi televisiota olohuoneen puolella ja koitti keskittyä meneillään olevaan toimintaelokuvaan. Hänen keskittymisensä herpaantui keittiön valon välkkyessä himmeästi. Kylmät väreet juoksivat hörökorvan niskassa. Jännittynyt Yeol nousi ylös sohvalta ja käveli hitaasti kohti keittiötä, jossa valo jatkoi himmeää välkkymistään. Yeol raapi niskaansa hermostuneena ja puristi kädessään kaukosäädintä, jonka hän oli vahingossa ottanut mukaan tutkimusmatkalleen. Mies pysähtyi valon eteen ja koputteli suojakupua, josko hehku olisi löystynyt ja reistailisi siksi. Hän todella toivoi, että asialle löytyisi luonnollinen selitys.

Makuuhuoneesta kuului oksentamista. Kaukosäädin tipahti miehen kädestä ja ärsyyntynyt murahdus rikkoi keittiössä vallinneen hiljaisuuden. Televisio pimeni, ja niin myös ulkona loistavat kaupungin valot.

Tärisevin käsin Chanyeol noukki lattialle tippuneen kaukosäätimen ja päätti etsiä puhelimensa. Hän soittaisi Yixingille ja välittömästi - hänen oli saatava Baekhyunin fyysiset oireet pois. Hän voisi koittaa hoitaa henkistä puolta parhaansa mukaan.

Kauhistunut Baekhyun juoksi viimeisillä voimillaan ulos makuuhuoneesta. Kylmän hien peittämä mies painautui kauhistunutta poikaystäväänsä vasten ja purskahti itkuun.

”Mä en jaksa enää”, hän parkui itkunsa välistä. Chanyeol rutisti itkevää mustatukkaa itseään vasten ja koitti kuiskia jotain lohduttavaa tämän korvaan, mutta ei saanut sanaa suustaan. Chanyeol oli kauhuissaan tapahtuvasta ja pelkäsi, ettei suuntaa ylöspäin enää ollut.

Chanyeol tarrasi hupparin taskussa olevaan puhelimeen ja soitti Yixingille. Kiinalaismiehen huolestunut tervehdys sai Yeolin jännittymään entisestään.

”Tapahtuiko siellä jotain?” Chanyeol kysyi heti ensimmäisenä. Yixing pysyi epäilyttävän vaiti.

”Kävimme Jonginien kanssa planeetalla, ja mulla on valitettavasti vain huonoja uutisia.”

”Baekhyun ei jaksa ilman sua, pahoin pelkään”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Voitko tulla tänne?”

Baekhyun tarttui puhelimeen tärisevin käsin ja nosti luurin korvalleen. Hän veti syvään henkeä, ennen kuin avasi suunsa.

”Mä tarvitsen sua, hyung.”

”Mä tulen heti kun pystyn, mä lupaan”, Yixing sanoi päättäväisesti. Baekhyun hymyili pienesti ja palautti puhelimen Yeolille. Chanyeol otti luurin itselleen ja kolhaisi siinä rytäkässä mustatukan hoikkia sormia, jotka olivat kylmät kuin pakkasyön turruttamat.

”Chanyeol…” Baekhyun kutsui pidempää varovasti. ”Musta tuntuu, että mä kuolen.”

”Et sä kuole”, Chanyeol jyrähti päättäväisenä. Ei hänen silmiensä alla.

”Hyung tulee kohta”, Yeol muistutti ja veti kylmästä hytisevän miehen sohvalle istumaan. Chanyeol rutisti miehen mahdollisimman tiukasti kiinni itseensä eikä suostunut päästämään irti ennen kuin mies voisi paremmin.

”Anna anteeksi”, Baekhyun kuiskasi, ennen kuin nukahti. Chanyeol painoi leukansa miehen päälakea vasten ja huokaisi syvään. Tilanne alkoi käydä henkisesti vaativaksi kaikille tiimin jäsenille.

* * *

Jongin ja Yixing ilmestyivät Yooran asunnon olohuoneeseen ja hajottivat rytäkässä puisen sohvapöydän. Jongin yskäisi hölmistyneenä ja nosti sohvapöydän päälle rojahtaneen vanhemman miehen ylös.

”Oletko kunnossa?” nuorempi kysyi. Yixing vakuutti kaiken olevan okei ja katseli ympärilleen.

”Yeol-ah?” hän huhuili varovasti.

”Me ollaan täällä”, Chanyeol huudahti pimeyden vallitsemasta keittiöstä. Hän sytytti liekin kämmenelleen ja antoi tilan valaistua hetkessä. Asuntoon tullut kaksikko kiirehti lattialla Baekhyunia sylissään pitävän miehen luokse. Yixing laskeutui heidän tasolleen ja kysyi, mitä tapahtui.

”Mä en tiedä mitä vierashuoneessa on, mutta hän tuli juosten pois”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa ja päästi kädessään leijuvan liekin pöydälle, päästämään sitä kuitenkaan leviämään tuhoavasti.

”Baekhyun-ah”, Yixing kutsui nukkuvaa mustatukkaa ja laski kätensä kylmänhikisen miehen olkapäälle. Chanyeol seurasi jännittyneenä, miten kiinalaismies reagoi koskettaessaan Baekhyunia.

Jongin astui lähemmäs ja näytti selkeästi olevan peloissaan. Chanyeol tarttui nuorimmaisen kädestä ja katsoi tätä lohduttavasti, haluten olla varma, että Yixing parantaisi heidän tiimitoverinsa.

”Hän pelkää kuolevansa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja sulki silmänsä hetkeksi. Jongin laskeutui istumaan lattialle Yeolin viereen ja nojasi tähän haikea ilme kasvoillaan.

”Hän ei ole kuolemassa”, Yixing toisti itseään ja herätteli Baekhyunin. Mustatukka avasi silmiään ja hymyili pienesti nähdessään vastaparinsa luonaan.

”Hyung”, hän sai vaivoin sanottua.

”Mitä tapahtui?” Yixing kysyi hellästi. Baekhyun murahti ja käänsi katseensa pois.

”Mä haluaisin jo luovuttaa”, hän sanoi. ”Mä en jaksa enää.”

Jongin nosti katseensa kiinalaismieheen ja sai Yeolin hämilleen. He kaksi tiesivät jotain, mitä hän ei.

”Mitä siellä planeetalla oikein tapahtui?” Chanyeol kysyi hämmentyneenä.

”Puun kolmas juuri on nousemassa pintaan”, Yixing sanoi rauhallisena. ”Puun tilanne käy hetki hetkeltä tukalammaksi. Se kuivuu pystyyn.”

Chanyeol laski päänsä alas ja huokaisi syvään. Ehkä mitään ei ollutkaan tehtävissä.

”Koita palauttaa valot”, Yixing kehottiBaekhyunille. ”Jonginie antaa sulle energiaa.”

”En mä halua”, Baekhyun sanoi tiukasti. ”En jaksa.”

”Anna mä yritän”, Chanyeol sanoi ja risti kätensä yhdessä Baekhyunin hikisten sormien kanssa. Mielessään hän käski Baekhyunia avaamaan itsensä ja koitti ottaa vallan mustatukan voimasta. Jongin ja Yixing antoivat molemmat hänelle energiaa. Chanyeol huusi raivoissaan ja toimi päättäväisesti vaistonsa mukaan. Hän käski valoja syttymään ja horisontti kirkastui. Jongin hymyili hörökorvalle ja sai tämän toimimaan entistä itsevarmemmin. Kaupungin valot loistivat kirkkaina ja keittiön liesituulettimen valokaan ei räpsinyt enää. Chanyeol rojahti väsyneenä Baekhyunin päälle ja suuteli tätä helpottuneena, että oli tehnyt sen.

Baekhyun nauroi hiljaa ja nukahti uudelleen.

”Viedään hänet sänkyyn”, Yixing sanoi ja siirtyi kauemmas. Chanyeol nosti miehen syliinsä ja kantoi tämän takaisin vierashuoneeseen. Lattialla oli kasa oksennusta, jonka seassa oli illallinen, joka oli nautittu viisi tuntia taaksepäin.

Yixing pyysi siivousvälineitä ja aikoi siivota sotkun. Jongin peitteli vanhemman ystävänsä peiton alle ja siirtyi Chanyeolin viereen, katsoennukkuvaa miestä surullisena.

”Luuletko, että pinnalle nouseva juuri on hänen?” Jongin kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan Yeolia, joka mutristeli huuliaan. Lopulta hän nyökkäsi ja käänsi katseensa pois nukkuvasta. Hänen oli alettava totuttautumaan ajatukseen, että hänen poikaystävänsä saattaisi lopettaa taistelun millä hetkellä hyvänsä. Heillä ei ollut enää hirveästi aikaa. Puu kuivui koko ajan ja Baekhyunin tila tuntui menevän pahemmaksi. Oli niin helvetin tyhmää, ettei Yixing voinut parantaa häntä kokonaan.

Yixing palasi huoneeseen ja laski kätensä Chanyeolin olkapäälle. ”Pärjäättekö, jos palaamme asunnolle?”

”Joo”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Ei tässä oikein voi kuin odottaa.”

”Soita, jos tarvitset jotain”, Yixing sanoi ja taputti pidempää lohduttavasti, ennen kuin tarttui Jonginien käteen. Jongin tönäisi miestä lohduttavasti ja käski tämän pitää Baekhyunista huolta. Yeol nyökkäsi, ja suuri pamaus täytti makuuhuoneen. Savupilven kera häviävä kaksikko oli sekunnin murto-osassa poissa. Baekhyun hätkähti ääntä ja käänsi kylkeä.

Chanyeol istui sängyn reunalle ja hautasi kasvot käsiinsä. Hän huokaisi syvään ja kielsi itseään romahtamasta. Kuitenkin kyyneleet ottivat vallan ja ajoivat hänet hallitsemattomaan itkuun.


	12. Chapter 12

Soul, kello 7:29.

Baekhyun avasi silmät ja tunsi itsensä virkeämmäksi kuin koskaan. Aamukahvin aromikas tuoksu leijaili ilmassa, Chanyeolin täytyi olla jo hereillä. Mies venytteli hymy kasvoillaan ja potki peiton pois päältään, ihmetellen, miten hän kykeni siihen, kun hän ei aikoihin ollut jaksanut edes nostaa lusikkaa.

Baekhyun käveli kevyin askelin ulos makuuhuoneesta. Hänen mielialansa oli loistava, hän oli onnellinen ja kiitollinen kaikesta ja kaikille sillä hetkellä. Hän liukui keittiön puolelle ja painautui hellan edessä seisovan Yeolin selkämystä vasten. Matala, tyytyväinen murahdus livahti mustatukan suusta kuin varkaiten.

“Oho”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa ja kääntyi silminnähden parempivointisen Baekhyunin puoleen. Tämän kasvot hehkuivat terveinä, ryhti oli parantunut eikä mies tutissut enää.

“Taisi olla hyvät tirsat”, Chanyeol tuumi ja raapi päätään. Hän tarkisti ajan ranteessaan roikkuvasta hopeisesta kellosta, ja oli varma, että Baekhyun oli nukkunut vain kuusi tuntia.

“Musta tuntuu, kuin olisin levännyt vuoden”, Baekhyun tuumi ja painautui paremmin poikaystäväänsä vasten.

“Sä et muista mitään viime yöstä?” Chanyeol kysyi. “Miksi sä juoksit ulos makuuhuoneesta?”

“Taisin nähdä painajaista”, Baekhyun sanoi epävarmana. “Ehkä olin niin väsynyt, että luulin sitä todeksi.”

“Olet oksentanut viime aikoina liian usein”, Chanyeol sanoi ja paljasti huolestuneisuutensa jälleen kerran, vaikka tiesi, ettei Baekhyun pitänyt siitä. Vaikka se oli yksi tapa näyttää välittävänsä.

“Se johtuu vain yliväsymyksestä, niin kuin Yixing hyung sanoo”, Baek sanoi. Vähättelyn ääni särähti Yeolin korvaan, ja hän kurtisti kulmiaan.

“Voin ihan oikeasti jo paljon paremmin”, Baekhyun vakuutti.

Chanyeol silmäili miestä arvioiden. “Sä näytätkin paljon terveemmältä.”

“Aika outoa”, Baekhyun murahti ja siirtyi nopealla liikkeellä istumaan valkoisen ruokapöydän ääreen.

“Vähän liiankin”, Chanyeol mutisi itselleen.

* * *

Soul, kello 17:44.

Chanyeol istui sohvalle ja katsoi rauhallisesti odottavaa 91-linjaa ihmeissään. Suhon ilme tiesi jonkun muuttuneen.

“No, sanokaa nyt jotain”, hörökorva parkaisi ja vilkaisi taakseen. Asunnolla ei ollut sillä hetkellä muita, mikä vahvisti epäilyjä siitä, ettei kaikki ollut kunnossa.

“Eikö olisi ollut reilua ottaa Baekhyun mukaan?” Yeol kysyi. Suhon vieressä istuva Yixing laski katseen alas, kun taas itse Joonmyeon katsoi miestä kuin ei olisi tiennyt, mistä Yeol puhui. Oli selvää, että asia liittyi Baekhyuniin.

Chanyeol siirsi reittään hierovan sohvatyynyn kauemmas itsestään ja murahti ärsyyntyneesti. Hyungit pitivät häntä jännityksessä ja odottaminen alkoi käydä hermoille.

“Huang Zitao”, Yixing lausui. Chanyeolin silmät siristyivät nimen kuullessaan. Hän oli arvannut sen. Aavistus oli tullut mieleen jo aamulla Baekin kanssa keskustellessa.

“Miksi Baekie ei saa kuulla asiasta?” Yeol kysyi. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi mieheltä täytyi pimittää niinkin tärkeää informaatiota.

“Huang Zitao on lähdössä”, Yixing sanoi. “Hän kertoi jutelleensa Krisin ja Luhanin kanssa.”

“Lay sanoo juuren kuuluvan hänelle”, Suho lisäsi ilmeettömästi.

Chanyeol huokaisi syvään ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Hän oli äärimmäisen onnellinen, ettei juuri kuulunut hänen poikaystävälleen, mutta yhden jäsenen menettäminen jälleen ei tuntunut mukavalta.

“Tao hidasti ajankulua mahdollisimman paljon, että Baekhyun saisi levätä tarpeeksi”, Yixing selitti. “Hän toimi urheasti niin kauan kuin omat voimansa riittivät, ja nyt hän kerää alakerrassa voimiaan takaisin.”

“Oliko siitä edes apua?” Joonmyeon kysyi toiveikkaana.

Chanyeol nyökkäsi. “Ette uskokaan, miten paljon.”

“Mä pelkään, ettei Hyunie ole vielä tarpeeksi vahva käsittelemään tietoa Taon lähdöstä. Siksi mä pyydän, ettet kerro hänelle vielä. Muistat kai, miten raskaasti hän otti Lu gen lähdön.”

Chanyeol ymmärsi miehen kantaa. Baekhyun oli syyttänyt itseään siitä, ettei Luhanin tautia saatu kuriin ja siitä aiheutuva stressi ja sairastelu oli ajanut toiseksi vanhimman jäsenen nostamaan kytkintä. Oli paljastunut vasta myöhemmin, että lähtövietti oli johtunut kuivuvan puun juuresta.

”Mua silti epäilyttää salata tätä kaikkea Baekilta”, Yeol myönsi. ”Olisitte jättäneet kertomatta.”

”Olisit kuitenkin alkanut epäillä meitä salailusta”, Yixing jyrähti ilmeettömästi.

* * *

Soul, kello 19:55.

Baekhyun istui Park Yooran nahkaisella sohvalla ja tuijotti pimeää televisioruutua. Hän puri etusormen kynttä ja mietti, mitä kummaa edellisenä yönä oli tapahtunut. Hänellä ei ollut pienintäkään muistikuvaa, miksi hän oli juossut pois makuuhuoneesta.

Ärsytys valtasi miehen, kun mitään järkevää teoriaa ei tullut mieleen. Hän potkaisi edessään olevaa sohvapöydän jalkaa ja parahti ilkeästä kivusta, minkä mööbeli aiheutti.

Ovelta kuului numerolukon ääniä. Baekhyun veti jalan takaisin sohvalle ja käänsi katseen eteisestä sisään astelevaan Yeoliin, joka kantoi valkoista lähikaupan kassia oikeassa kädessään.

“Mikä vointi?” hörökorva kysyi.

“Vituttaa”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja kellahti kyljelleen sohvalle. Hän huokaisi kovaan ääneen ja avautui mielessään pyörivistä teorioista, jotka eivät olleet häävejä. Niistä puuttui se pienikin logiikka.

“Ota tästä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja ojensi metallisen tölkin omenalimonadia sohvalla rötköttävälle kumppanilleen, joka kohottautui parempaan asentoon. Chanyeol otti paikan miehen vierestä ja mietti sanojaan, ennen kuin avasi suunsa. Baekhyun avasi tölkin ja jännittyi.

“Mun ei saisi kertoa, mutta mun mielestä ansaitset tietää”, Yeol aloitti. Baekhyun puristi tölkkiä tiukemmin kädessään.

“Huang Zitao on lähdössä.”

Baekhyun laski päänsä alas eikä sanonut mitään. Miksi hän ei ollut edes yllättynyt.

“Yixing hyung ja Jonginie kävivät planeetalla. Kolmas juuri on noussut pintaan”, Yeol sanoi. Hän kietoi kätensä hämmentyneen Baekhyunin ympärille ja puristi tätä tiukasti itseään vasten.

“Mä luulin, että se kuuluu sulle”, hän parkui kauhuissaan. Baekhyun naurahti hölmistyneenä.

“Mihin mä nyt muka olisin lähdössä? Höpsö”, mustatukkainen sanoi ja laski käden Yeolin rintakehälle. Suurisilmäinen mies paljasti vettyneet silmänsä ja tuli peitetyksi lyhyihin, kosteisiin suudelmiin. Helpottunut naurahdus karkasi hänen suustaan.

“Musta tuntuu, että mun täytyy levätä vielä pari päivää”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja laski limonaditölkin sohvapöydälle. Hän pyyhki Yeolin silmät kuiviksi ja katsoi tätä koko ajan lempeästi hymyillen, vakuuttaen, että kaikki olisi kohta paljon paremmin.

“Luulen, että olen alkuviikosta valmis lähtemään planeetalle.”

Chanyeol laski kätensä Baekhyunin poskelle ja virnisti pienesti.

“Katsotaan nyt. Päivä kerrallaan.”

Baekhyun naurahti, oikeassahan mies oli. Ei pitänyt luvata mitään varmaa.

* * *

Soul, kello 13:22.

Baekhyun heitti lusikan tiskialtaaseen ja irvisti metallisen kilinän kuullessaan. Chanyeol hölkkäsi keittiöön kauhistunut ilme kasvoillaan.

”Oletko kunnossa?” hän kysyi ja räpsytti suuria silmiään. Baekhyun naurahti huvittuneena ja nakkasi tyhjän annosjugurttipurkin tiskialtaan kaapinoven takana piilossa olevaan roskikseen. Chanyeol tajusi, että oli huolestunut turhaan.

”Viimeaikaiset tapahtumat ovat tehneet musta vainoharhaisen”, hän naurahti. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti. Hän katseli ympärilleen ja huokaisi syvään.

Chanyeol käveli Baekin luokse ja tarttui häntä hoikista sormista. Toinenkin syvä huokaisu hoikan miehen suusta sai hänet varuilleen.

”Tiedän että toit mut tänne lepäämään, mutta voitaisiinko me mennä takaisin kotiin?” Baekhyun kysyi varovasti. Häntä pelotti Chanyeolin reaktio, hän tiesi, että hörökorva oli tehnyt kaikkensa saadakseen luvan viedä hänet isosiskonsa asunnolle lepäämään.

”Mä haluaisin kotiin valmistelemaan planeetalle lähtöä. En voi enää ignoorata tapahtumia. Puu kuivuu kovaa vauhtia, ja mua pelottaa, että kohta on liian myöhäistä”, Baekhyun jatkoi, puhuen hiljaa.

”Oletko sataprosenttisen varma?” Chanyeol kysyi. He olivat viettäneet asunnolla vasta puolitoista päivää. Tosin Huang Zitaon temput olivat vaikuttaneet Baekhyunin lepäämisaikaan.

”Satakymmenen”, Baekhyun sanoi tiukasti ja puristi Yeolia kädestä. ”Meidän on toimittava ennen kuin jotain peruuttamatonta tapahtuu. Emme tiedä, minkälaisia vaikutuksia ajan manipuloimisella on ollut.”

”Puhut asiaa, rakas”, Chanyeol tuumi. Baekhyun hymyili pienesti saamalleen vastaukselle. Hän oli onnellinen, että juuri Chanyeol oli hänen kumppaninsa. He olivat toimiva tiimi, täydellisiä yhdessä.

”Lähdetään kotiin, mutta yhdellä ehdolla”, Yeol aloitti. Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan pitkää poikaystäväänsä, joka puntaroi ajatuksiaan ilmeisen selvästi.

”Mennään teleportilla.” Sanat pysäyttivät Baekhyunin. Viimeksi kun hän oli kulkenut Jonginien kanssa, hän oli pyörtynyt. Mutta Yixing oli vakuuttanut, että se johtui vain uupumuksesta. Nyt Baekhyun tunsi olevansa kuin uudestisyntynyt, täysissä voimissa ja valmis toimimaan.

”Jos et kestä siirtymistä täältä kotiin, miten luulet voivasi päästä planeetalle?” Chanyeol kysyi, räpäyttämättä silmiään kertaakaan. Baekhyun nielaisi hermostuneesti, hänen mielessään pyöri mielikuvat niistä useista kerroista, milloin hän oli saapunut Jonginien kanssa määrättyyn paikkaan ja rojahtanut samantien maan tasolle tyhjentämään vatsalaukkunsa. Pelkkä ajattelu sai sappinesteen maistumaan suussa.

”Soitanko Jonginielle?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun puri kynttään, hän itse oli ehdottanut kotiin lähtemistä, joten kieltäytyminen kuulostaisi typerältä. Hän huokaisi suostumuksen merkiksi, vaikka matkan jälkeinen oksentaminen pelotti häntä. Hän oli traumatisoitunut aiemmasta.

 _”Yixing hyung voi hoitaa sun pahoinvointia”,_ Yeol ajatteli mielessään ja katsoi Baekhyunia itsevarmasti hymyillen. Baekhyun kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan ja ojensi sen hörökorvalle.

”Soita.”

Chanyeol tarttui puhelimeen ja näppäili kapistusta hetken ennen kuin nosti sen korvalleen. Baekhyun jatkoi etusormen kynnen tuhoamista hermostuneena, kuunnellessaan puhelua, joka oli alkanut nopeasti.

Chanyeol tuskin ehti sulkea linjaa, kun Jongin oli pölähtänyt keskelle keittiötä kovan pamauksen saattelemana. Nuorikon kasvoille ilmestyi leveä, hampaat paljastava hymy, kun tämä näki Baekhyunin seisovan omien jalkojensa varassa. Jongin äännähti innokkaasti ja syöksyi vanhemman ystävänsä syliin.

Baekhyun naurahti hölmistyneenä nuoremman reaktiolle, mutta vastasi halaukseen tiukalla rutistuksella. Hänestä tuntui, että oli nähnyt nuorikon viimeksi ikuisuuksia sitten.

”Onko totta, että jaksat lähteä kotiin?” Jongin kysyi, yhtäkkiä huolesta jäykkänä. ”Olisko pitänyt ottaa Yixing hyung mukaan varmistamaan sun terveydentilanne?”

”Olen ihan fine”, Baekhyun vakuutti. Jonginien kulmat kohosivat tarkentavia vastauksia vaatien.

”Niin fine kuin tässä tilassa voi olla”, Baekhyun jatkoi. Jongin nyökkäsi tyydyttyään kuulemaansa ja kääntyi Yeolin puoleen. Hörökorva ymmärsi pelkästä katseesta painua etsimään kaikki kantamuksensa, sillä he olivat lähdössä.

Baekhyunia oli alkanut jännittää. Hän ei voinut tietää, miten kroppa reagoisi matkaan, mutta hänen oli yritettävä. Hänen takaraivossaan jyskytti tunne siitä, ettei kaikki ollut hyvin. Tunne vahvistui hetkittäin ja teki miehen ahdistuneeksi.

”Meidän täytyy koota kaikki paikalle mahdollisimman pian”, Baekhyun sanoi ilmeettömänä.

”Rakas”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja puristi selässä keikkuvan repun kantoremmiä kädessään. ”Koitetaan ensin selvitä kotiin ja mietitään sitten planeetalle lähtöä.”

”Mutta musta tuntuu, että meidän tunnit käy vähiin”, Baekhyun henkäisi silmiinsä tulvahtaneita kyyneleitä pidellen.

Jongin nielaisi hermostuneesti ja katsoi Chanyeolia varovasti. Yeolin silmät levisivät järkytyksestä - ne paskiaiset eivät olleet kertoneet hänelle kaikkia.

”Kävittekö planeetalla Taon tekojen jälkeen?” hörökorva kysyi hampaittensa välistä.

”Meidän oli pakko”, Jongin sanoi. Baekhyun tarttui miehen olkapäähän ja käänsi häntä itseään kohden.

”Mitä siellä on tapahtunut?” Baekhyun kysyi olematta varma, halusiko kuulla vastausta.

Jongin näytti hermostuneelta. Vaikutti siltä, että Yixing oli kieltänyt häntä kertomasta kaksikolle aisan todellista tilaa.

”Aika paskalta”, Jongin möynsi lopulta. Baekhyun pyyhki silmänsä kuivaksi ja nosti kasvoilleen päättäväisen ilmeen.

”Okei, olen nyt valmis”, hän sanoi ja puhalsi keuhkonsa sekä mielensä tyhjäksi. Jongin ojensi molemmat kätensä kaksikkoa kohti ja odotti, että he olivat tarttuneet häneen kunnolla. Tummanharmaa savupilvi nielaisi kolmikon kovan pamauksen saattelemana.

* * *

Baekhyun karjaisi kauhuissaan tuntiessaan asuntokompleksin lattian jalkojensa alla. Hänen polvensa tutisivat ja henkeä ahdisti, mutta hänen ei tarvinnut oksentaa. Koko ajan hänestä kiinni pitävä Jongin tuki häntä parhaansa mukaan. Chanyeolin kasvoille ilmestyi huojentunut ilme.

Kovaääninen pamaus oli herättänyt asunnolla lepäävät jäsenet. Jongin oli teleportannut itsensä Park Yooran asuntoon niin äkisti, ettei ollut ehtinyt kertoa kenellekään hakevansa rakastavaiset kotiin.

Kim Jongdae syöksyi miesten luokse ja veti Baekhyunin huolestuneiseen halaukseen. Taisi hän muiskauttaa märän suukon tämän poskelle. Chanyeol mulkaisi Jongdaeta tulisesti, muttei keskeyttänyt ikätovereiden hetkeä. Siitä oli ikuisuus, kun he olivat viimeksi nähneet.

“Baekhyun-ah”, ilahtunut huudahdus kuului takaa. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja näki Yixingin kävelevän heitä kohti oman huoneen suunnasta. Jongdae kääntyi Chanyeolin puoleen ja antoi Baekhyunille tilaa. Yixing tarttui Baekhyunin hoikkaan käteen ja hymyili lempeästi. Tämän ilme oli rehellisen kirkas, huoliryppyjä ei ilmestynyt eivätkä kulmat kurtistuneet miehen koskettaessa häntä. Baekhyun uskoi todella olevansa takaisin elävien kirjoissa.

“Ihanaa, että voit jo paremmin”, Yixing hyung sanoi hymyillen. “Miten matka meni?”

Baekhyun naurahti persoonalliseen tapaansa ja sai kaikki huokaisemaan helpotuksesta. Jokainen jäsen kerääntyi miehen ympärille ja hurrasivat ääneen, toivottaen miehen takaisin kotiin sydämellisesti.

Chanyeol otti askeleen taaksepäin olohuoneeseen syntyneestä mellakasta ja pyöritti silmiään näylle. Hän tuhahti mustasukkaisena ja veti kädet puuskaan. Hän ei ollut aikaisemmin ollut niin omistushaluinen.

* * *

Soul, kello 23:22.

Baekhyun käveli asuntokompleksin pimeää käytävää pitkin hymy huulillaan. Hän tunsi sileän parkettilattian paljaiden jalkapohjiensa alla ja kuuli askeleista kantautuvan äänen, vaikka yritti leijua hiljaa eteenpäin. Muut olivat jo nukkumassa, mutta häntä ei väsyttänyt.

Baekhyun nojasi olohuoneen ovenkarmiin ja puri huultaan. Chanyeol oli nukahtanut sohvalle, television välkkyessä pimeässä huoneessa. Baek hiipi hiljaa sohvapöydän viereen ja painoi kaukosäätimen punaista virtanäppäintä hoikalla etusormellaan. Huoneeseen laskeutunut pimeys oli kaunista.

Puolittain mustan fleecepeiton alla uinuva Chanyeol murahti tyytyväisenä ja vaihtoi asentoaan.

Joku oksensi makuuhuoneessa. Kylmät väreet juoksivat paikoilleen jähmettyneen Baekhyunin selässä. Sekunnin murto-osan kestänyt ajatus vavahdutti lähimmässä makuuhuoneessa nukkuvan Yixingin, joka rymysi ulos huoneesta hölmistyneenä. Baekhyun loi vastapariinsa huolestuneen katseen. He molemmat syöksyivät yhteistuumin makuuhuoneeseen, josta kantautui hämmentynyttä puheensorinaa.

Baekhyun henkäisi järkytyksestä nähdessään nuorimman tyhjentävän mahalaukkuaan muoviseen roskakoriin. Yixing pongahti kalpean Sehunin vierelle ja laski parantavan kätensä hoikalle kädelle. Sehun oksensi, mutta lopetti nopeasti.

Baekhyun säpsähti Joonmyeonin ohittaessa hänet sanomatta sanaakaan. Leader tuijotti huoneessa meneillään olevaa tapahtumaa mietteliäänä ja huokaillen. Myös muista huoneista alkoi kuulla puhetta.

“Menkää takaisin nukkumaan, kaikki on hyvin”, Baekhyun ajatteli mielessään. Ei voinut tietää, johtuiko oksentaminen oikeasta pöpöstä vai liittyikö sekin puuhun. “Yixing hyungilla on tilanne hallussa.”

Sehun alkoi palata takaisin elävien kirjoihin. Hän havahtui todellisuuteen ja työnsi haisevan roskiksen kauemmas itsestään. Minseok oli noussut ylös sängystään avaamaan ikkunaa.

“Mitä tapahtui?” Yixing kysyi Sehunilta, joka tuijotti peittoaan. Tämä kohautti olkiaan.

Baekhyun mutristi ymmärtäväisesti huuliaan.

“Mulle kävi samoin eilen”, hän sanoi. “Tai siis… silloin kun olin Yoora noonan asunnolla.”

“Ehkä se ei ole mitään vaarallista. Seurataan tilannetta”, Yixing sanoi ja päästi irti Sehunista vasta, kun oli sataprosenttisen varma, että tämä oli kunnossa. Maknae hymyili kiitollisena kiinalaismiehelle.

“Mene säkin nukkumaan, Hyunie”, hän jatkoi. Joonmyeon kääntyi ympäri ja huomasi Baekhyunin virkeät kasvot.

“Ei nukuta”, Baek kommentoi ja häipyi oven suulta häiritsemästä. Hän vetäytyi omaan huoneeseensa, ja istui sängylle. Chanyeol veti sikeitä olohuoneessa ilman huolen häivää. Baekhyunin olisi tehnyt mieli men hörökorvan viereen, mutta todennäköisesti hän löytäisi itsensä lattialta, jos änkeytyisi kapealle sohvalle pitkäraajaisen miehen seuraksi.

Kuu katseli Baekhyunia korkealta, pilvettömältä taivaalta. Mustatukka käänsi kasvonsa taivaankappaletta kohden ja äännähti surullisesti.

“Mitä siellä oikein tapahtuu?” hän kysyi varovasti. Tuli aivan hiljaista. Ulkona ei liikkunut auton autoa, ei kuulunut tuulen huminaa eikä talon asukkaiden ääniä.

Baekhyun päätti, että he lähtisivät planeetalle heti aamulla, kun kaikki olivat heränneet.


	13. Chapter 13

Soul, kello 10:22.

Baekhyun astui sisään huoneeseen, jossa oli tapahtunut viime yönä. Sehun näytti voivan jo normaalisti, hän veti puhtaita vaatteita ylleen aamuisen suihkun jälkeen. Hento hymy nousi Baekin kasvoille, hän oli huolehtinut turhaan. Sehunin yöllinen oksentaminen oli johtunut yksinkertaisesta ja loogisesta syystä - ruokamyrkytys. Yixing oli häätänyt taudin nuorukaisen kehosta pienellä vaivalla, jonka jälkeen kaikki oli taas normaalisti.

Baekhyun purskahti nauruun nähdessään Sehunin kuivaavan hiuksensa voimansa avulla. Sehun virnisti leikkisästi antaessaan yllään käyvän tuulenvireen kuivata kuontalonsa kuin hänellä olisi näkymätön hiustenkuivain. Baekhyun vastasi virneeseen osoittamalla miestä leikkisästi ja häipyi huoneesta, sydän kevyempänä kuin viimeiseen kuukauteen.

Chanyeol nukkui vieläkin sohvalla. Energiaa pursuava Baekhyun kiihdytti kävelyvauhtiaan ja rojahti pitkäraajaisen miehen päälle. Tämä räväytti silmät auki, huusi kuin palosireeni ja herätti viimeisimmätkin talon asukkaat.

Baekhyun nousi käsiensä varaan ja tuijotti Chanyeolia, jolla oli vaikeuksia pitää silmiä auki.

“Vieläkö sua väsyttää? Olet nukkunut kohta kellon ympäri.”

Chanyeol tuhahti ja painoi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni. Hän yritti poistaa mielestään faktan, että mustatukkainen mies lösötti hänen päällään ja koitti saada huomiota.

“Mulla on paljon univelkaa”, hän murahti matalalla äänellä ja rentoutti silmien lihaksia, tuntien valuvansa takaisin kohti höyhensaaria.

Baekhyun puri huultaan mietteliäänä. “Pitäisikö mun antaa sulle vähän energiaa?” hän mietti antamatta ajatuksen levitä muiden korviiin ja laskeutui lähemmäs härökorvan rauhallisessa ilmeessä olevia kasvoja. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti ympärilleen, ettei vain saisi huutoa seuraavista teoistaan.

Chanyeol oli juuri vaihtamassa asentoa, mutta hänen liikkeensä keskeytettiin heti alkuunsa. Baekhyun liu’utti kaipaavat huulensa Yeolin omille ja antoi tämän tuntea itsestään lähtevän sellaisen määrän energiaa, että se olisi voinut aiheuttaa kaupungin valoille oikosulun. Chanyeolin silmät rävähtivät auki ja ilme muuttui nanosekunnissa ilkikurisemmaksi. Hän oli aina Baekhyunia suudellessa tuntenut kehossaan energian räiskyvää kulkua, mutta eivätkö kaikki rakastuneet tunteneet niin.

Chanyeol veti häntä tavoitelleen mustatukan entistä rohkeampaan suudelmaan ja vei kätensä farkkujen peittämälle takamukselle, puristaen päällään puoliksi makaavaa miestä paremmin itseään vasten.

“Sä et tiedäkään, miten ikävä mulla on ollut sua”, Chanyeol huokaisi Baekhyunin huulia vasten heidän erkaannutua vetämään henkeä yltyvästä muhinoinnista, jolla saattoi olla tuhokkaita seurauksia.

“Tiedänpä”, Baekhyun vastasi ja laski toisen käden Yeolin poskelle. Katsekontakti oli vahva. “Mulla on ollut sua myös.”

Chanyeol nojautui uuteen suudelmaan, joka värisytti että häntä sekä Baekia. Otteet vaihtuivat ronskeimmiksi intohimon alkaessa nousta pintaan. Edes makuuhuoneista kuuluvat muiden jäsenten äänet eivät keskeyttäneet kaksikon hetkeä. He olivat omassa maailmassaan, vain he kaksi, eikä heitä voisi erottaa mikään - paitsi Jongdae, joka kiskoi Yeolin huulia runtelevan Baekhyunin ikätoverinsa kimpusta.

Baekhyun alkoi huutaa, kauhuissaan. Häntä vedettiin kohti mustaa aukkoa, hän ajautui kauemmaksi rakkaastaan. Chanyeol koitti pitää kiinni miehestään viime tinkaan asti, mutta tämä kiskottiin lattialle rauhoittumaan.

Baekhyun oli kuristaa hänen eteensä ilmestyvän Jongdaen, jolla oli täysi työ pitää murhanhimoinen mies kauempana itsestään.

“Mä niin tapan sut, Kim Jongdae —”

“Byun Baekhyun!” kärsivällisyytensä menettänyt Jongdae karjaisi niin, että sohvalta nouseva Yeol oli menettää tasapainonsa. Suurisilmäinen mies oli kerännyt itsensä nopeammin kuin Baek, joka oli edelleen omassa kuplassaan.

“Lähdetään planeetalle”, Jongdae sanoi tavatessaan Baekin hämmentyneen katseen. Mustatukka selvitti kurkkuaan ja koitti estää kiusallisuuttaan näkymästä. Hän kömpi ylös lattialta ja katsahti Yeoliin, joka nuoleskeli alahuultaan kiusoittelevaan tapaan. Hän antaisi koko omaisuutensa, jos vain pääsisi ottamaan Yeolin suuhunsa.

Jongdae heilutti kättään mustatukkaisen silmien edessä ja haki tämän takaisin todellisuuteen. Baekhyun naurahti nolona ja palautti katseen Jongdaeen, jonka kulmat olivat kurtussa. Tilanteen vakavuus tuli selväksi, ja Baekhyun työnsi ajatukset suihinotosta aivojen syrjäisimpään nurkkaan. Heillä oli tehtävä, joka täytyi suorittaa välittömästi.

Chanyeol venytteli selkäänsä ja ähkäisi itsekseen. Hän seisahtui Baekhyunin taakse ja veti kätensä tämän valkoisen t-paidan alle, hipaisten timmiä selkää varovasti. Baekhyun painoi huulensa tiukasti yhteen ja taisteli heränneitä himojaan vastaan. Kaikki heidän viime aikoina kokemansa tulisi kiteytymään seuraavaan hetkeen, siihen, miten he keräisivät voimansa ja parantaisivat kuihtuvan elämänpuun, antaen heille jälleen varman tulevaisuuden. Jos puu kuolisi, hekin kuolisivat.

“Kris ja Luhan menevät suoraan planeetalle”, Yixingin ääni kantautui käytävältä.Chanyeol liikkui lähemmäs Baekia 91-linjan kävellessä olohuoneeseen dramaattisesti samoilla askelilla. Baekhyun ei pystynyt pitämään pokkaansa ja tirskahti näylle. Hän vilkaisi Jongdaeta, joka puri huultaan valmiina nauramaan hänen kanssan. Leaderin julma ilme kuitenkin vakavoitti hänet, ja Baekhyunkin päätti käyttäytyä. Hän vain ei ollut pystynyt pelleilemään aikaan ja se kaikki ilkikurisuus halusi purkautua samalla hetkellä.

“Säästäkää energianne. Meillä on rankka päivä edessä”, Yixing sanoi. “Mä toivon, ettei meidän tarvitse tehdä tätä koskaan uudelleen.”

Baekhyun oli samaa mieltä. Oli naivia ajatella, että hankaluudet loppuisivat tähän, mutta aina sai toivoa, ettei tulevaisuudessa tilanne kehittyisi näin pahaksi. He oppivat koko ajan voimistaan ja osasivat alkaa ennakoida tilanteita. Milloin joku oli sairastumassa, milloin jonkun voimat alkoivat temppuilla ja miten elämä toimisi yhdessä normaalin arjen kanssa.

“Jongin-ah!” Joonmyeon huusi. Vaaleakutrinen mies kauluspaidassa ja siisteissä suorissa housuissa astui olohuoneeseen muut jäsenet kannoillaan. Tilanne näytti suunniteltulta esitykseltä, mutta pilailu oli kaukana. He olivat lähdössä planeetalle.

Jongin tarttui 91-linjan miesten käsiin, ja kaikki hakivat omat paikkansa. Baekhyun tarttui takana olevan Chanyeolin käteen ja puristi sitä erityisen rakastavaisesti. Jännittynyt ilme hörökorvan kasvoilla rentoutui välittömästi.

“Muakin pelottaa”, Baekhyun kuiskasi varovasti. “Mutta yhdessä me selvitään.”

“Mä rakastan sua”, Chanyeol sanoi ja lukitsi sormensa Baekin kanssa, välittämättä muiden reaktioista.

Baekhyun tarttui Jongdaen käteen ja katsoi tätä varovasti. Miehen kasvoilla oli päättäväinen ilme, hän tuntui aina olevan itsevarma. Siitä oli kauan, kun hän oli viimeksi nähnyt epävarmuuden hänen kasvoillaan. Viimeksi Kazakstanissa. Siitä oli jo viikkoja.

“Oletteko valmiita?” Jongin kysyi. Jokainen jäsen vastasi myöntävästi yhteen ääneen. Olohuone raikui vastauksesta, ja jälkeen jäi vain sankka sumupilvi, joka hälventyi kovan pamauksen soidessa seinissä vielä sekuntien ajan.

* * *

Eksoplaneetta

Porottava kuumuus ja pölisevä maaperä aiheutti välittömiä fyysisisiä reaktioita. Ei tuullut, aurinko porotti sydämensä kyllyydestä. Keskelle aavaa maaperää pölähtäneet matkalaiset peittivät suunsa vaatteillaan ja Minseokin, Joonmyeonin ja Yixingin vaistot saivat voimat toimimaan. Joonmyeon antoi veden kastella kuivan maaperän, Minseok hehkui kylmyyttä ja Yixing paransi yskivät jäsenet varmalla kosketuksella olkapäähän.

Baekhyun katsoi järkyttyneenä ympärilleen. Hän painautui paremmin vasten Yeolia, joka veti hänet heti kainaloonsa. Hän ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin käynyt planeetalla, mutta oli sataprosenttisen varma, ettei siellä tavannut näyttää tältä.

Jongin huokaisi pudistellen päätään. Hän katsoi kaukaisuuteen, sai muut kiinnostumaan liikkeistään.

“Aigoo”, nuorikko huokaisi ja lähti kävelemään etelämmäs. Yixing seurasi miestä ilmeettömästi, saaden Baekhyunin pinkaisemaan mukaansa.

“Taon juuri”, Jongin murahti itsekseen. Yixing pysähtyi miehen vierelle, katsoi kuivan, halkeilevan maan pinnalle noussutta puun juurta, joka oli lähtenyt erkaantumaan kahteen eri suuntaan.

“Oletko varma, että se on sama juuri?” Yixing kysyi. “Entä jos se on jonkun muun?”

“Ei se ole”, Jongin sanoi varmana asiasta. “Ei se voi olla.”

Baekhyun astui kaksikon rinnalle ja katsoi edessään seisovaa elämänpuuta, jonka kaikki lehdet olivat poissa. Oksat näyttivät kuivuneen pystyyn ja olivat valmiita katkeamaan rungosta. Puun kuori oli koppuraa, ja juuret olivat osittain pinnalla. Juuret, joista jäsenet olivat mystisesti puhuneet. Näidenkö kulku sai Luhanin ja Krisin kaikkoamaan muista, Baekhyun mietti mielessään.

Kris astui Baekhyunin vierelle sanomatta sanaakaan. Baekhyun nosti katseensa pitkään mieheen, joka oli tuonut mukanaan myös Luhanin, joka näytti voivan taas paremmin. He eivät vaihtaneet keskenään kuin ajatuksia.

Jäsenet kerääntyivät puun ympärille, etsien itselleen sopivaa paikkaa. Chanyeolin mielestä heidän oli paras olla vastapariensa kanssa vastakkain, kun taas Joonmyeon oli sitä mieltä, että heidän pitäisi olla vierekkäin, järjestäytyä voimiensa vahvuuden mukaan. Yixing haroi tukkaansa ärsyyntyneenä ja parkaisi kovaan ääneen, saaden yhtäkkiä alkaneen puheensorinan kerralla loppumaan.

“Olkaa missä olette, pääasia, että pidätte toisistanne kiinni, ettekä päästä ikinä, toistan, ikinä, irti. Ettei vain sattuisi mitään. Ymmärretty?”

“Ymmärretty!” Huudahdus planeetan pinnalla kaikui varmasti koko universumissa.

Baekhyunia alkoi yhtäkkiä ahdistaa. Hän oli pyörtyillyt niin monesti, että tiesi jo tunteen ennen tajunnan menetystä. Hän odotti reaktiota tulevaksi, vaikka ei ollut varmuutta, olisiko sellaiseen syytä. Jongdae hänen vieressään huomasi kummallisen elehdinnän, ja pyysi keskittymään.

“Ole niin kiltti.” Jongdaen äänessä oli vilpitöntä huolestuneisuutta. Baekhyun nielaisi hermostuneena, etsi katsekontaktiin Yixingiin ja nyökkäsi ilmoittaen olevansa valmis.

Ilme Yixingin kasvoilla vaihtui keskittyneemmäksi. Hän varmisti, että jokainen piti kiinni kavereistaan. Hän kanavoi puun ympärille muodostuneeseen rinkiin energian, luoden turvallisen, näkymättömän verkon puussa olevaa mystistä tautia vastaan. Hän laski jalkansa vieressä kulkevan juuren ylle vasta, kun oli täysin varma ettei mikään pöpö pääsisi rakentamansa suojamuurin lävitse.

Baekhyun hätkähti Yixingin astuessa varovasti puun juuren päälle. Hänen vastaparinsa tekoset tuntuivat hänessä kaikista helpoiten. Hän paikkasi säpsähdyksen antamalla varovasti lisää energiaa itsestään.

Yixing ähkäisi hiljaa tuntiessaan energian kiertävän ohi puusta, kuin se ei olisi halunnut tulla parannetuksi.

“Antakaa sille vettä”, Yixing sanoi. Joonmyeonin ilme kiristyi välittömästi, ja hänen jalkojensa alla oleva maa alkoi kastua sentti sentiltä laajemmalta alueelta. 

“Ei liikaa, ettei se huku”, Yixing sanoi. “Koitetaan ujuttaa ravinteikasta vettä puuhun ja ympäristöön.”

“Ehkä sun pitää koskea siihen kädellä”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Ehkä meidän kaikkien pitäisi.”

“Kokeillaan”, Joonmyeon sanoi ja laski kätensä puun karhealle pinnalle. Vesi valui miehen käsistä puun kuorta pitkin alas maahan, joka repeili kuivuudesta.

“Auringon paahde on liian kuuma, luulen”, Kris sanoi. “Jongdae-ya, pilvet.”

Taivas tummui salamannopeasti. Baekhyun sytytti itsensä ja antoi valoa pimeään.

“Chanyeol-ah”, Yixing sanoi. “Nyt varovasti lämpöä. Kun Auringon valo ei pääse lämmittämään planeettaa, niin lämpötila tippuu nopeasti jopa miinukselle. Sitä me ei haluta.”

Chanyeol antoi itsensä hehkuvan tulen lämpöä aiheuttamatta kuitenkaan liikaa vahinkoa. Kuiva puu syttyisi helposti tuleen ja siinä se sitten olisi.

“Energiaa”, Yixing henkäisi ja hätkähti uuden aallon astetta rajumpaa huminaa käydessä itsensä lävitse. Voima iskostui puuhun, jonka alimmat oksat värähtivät lähes huomaamattomasti.

“Huang Zitao”, Yixing lausui. “Voitko nopeuttaa ajankulua?”

Baekhyun henkäisi tuntiessaan sydämensä lyövän kolme kertaa nopeammalla tahdilla kuin aikaisemmin. Triplanopeudella tietoisesti eläminen oli haastavaa ja fyysisesti raskasta kaiken sen muun energian käytön lisäksi. Hänen valonsa alkoi himmentyä.

“I got your back”, Kris tokaisi rohkaisevasti ja antoi energiaa osakseen myös Baekhyunille, jonka hehku kirkastui välittömästi. Ei ollut epäselvyyttä, että Kris oli heistä vahvin. Hän osasi lentää, hallita tulta ja tiesi paljon asioita. Osasi taistella ja selvitä. Hän oli lohikäärme.

“Miltä tuntuu? Jaksatteko?” Yixing kysyi. Hikikarpalot olivat peittäneet hänen kasvonsa, muut eivät olleet läheskään niin rasittuneen oloisia.

“Hyvinkin”, Chanyeol vastasi. “Pitäisikö mun lisätä lämpöä?”

“Asteella. Joonmyeon, lisää vettä.”

Alkoi tapahtua. Jalkojen alla oleva maa ei enää rakoillut niin pahasti. Näky motivoi jokaista, se oli todiste voimainkoitoksen toimivuudesta. Jokaisen kasvoilla ollut kivinen ilme alkoi sulaa, tyhjät katseet vaihtuivat tuikkiviksi silmiksi ja hymynkareet nousivat huulille. Energianvirtaus kasvoi ja ensimmäinen helpottunut nauru karkasi ulos rikkoen totisen ilmapiirin. Se oli Luhan, Baekhyun huomasi sivusilmällä.

“Keskittykää”, Yixing sanoi. Baekhyun käänsi katseensa takaisin elämänpuuhun, jonka kuori ei tuntunut enää niin karhealta ja kuolleelta. Jossain syvällä puun ytimessä oli jotain, joka oli herännyt horroksesta. Myös Baekhyunia hymyilytti.

* * *

Voimainkoitos oli kestänyt jo kolme tuntia. Puun alimmat oksat olivat nousseet terhakoina ylöspäin ja kehittivät uutta silmua. Puun juuret olivat painuneet syvemmälle kosteaan, kuitenkin vielä vaaleanruskeaan maaperään. Menisi vielä tunteja, ennen kuin puu olisi entisellään.

Jongdae horjahti askeleen taaksepäin. Baekhyun laski kätensä vieressä olevan miehen selkämykselle ja auttoi tätä pysymään pystyssä.

“Älä luovuta”, Baekhyun henkäisi hiljaa ja tapasi ikätoverinsa huolestuneen katseen.

“Mä olen heikompi kuin sä”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun tuhahti mieltään osoittavasti. Ei sitä tiennyt varmaksi.

“Meillä kaikilla on omat vahvuudet”, Kris tokaisi. “Hyödynnetään niitä, okei?”

“Okei”, Jongdae vastasi ja sulki silmänsä keskittyäkseen paremmin.

Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan toisella puolella puuta lämmittävää Chanyeolia haikein silmin. Mies havahtui tuijotukseen ja vastasi rakkaansa katseeseen pienellä virnistyksellä.

“Keskittykää”, Yixing muistutti ja pyysi Taoa lisäämään ajanjuoksun nopeutta. Sydämet löivät jälleen nopeampaan tahtiin ja energia virtasi läpi jäsenistä puuhun korvissa humisten.

Ensimmäiset vihreät ruohot alkoivat nousta maasta. Viheriö laajeni silmissä, nopeasti koko planeetta oli peittynyt hyväkuntoisen viherkasvuston alle. Helpottuneita huokaisuja kuului lähinnä Yixingin suusta.

“Mä en jaksa enää”, Minseok henkäisi ja pudisti päätään. Hänen kätensä tärisi puun pinnalla. Luhan laski vapaan kätensä ystävänsä olkapäälle ja hymyili. Joonmyeon oli Minseokin vastapari, mutta telekineesin käyttäminen vaati paljon enemmän energiaa. Luhan pystyi jakamaan omaansa tuntematta oloaan heikommaksi.

“Kiitos”, Minseok hymyili ja lupasi koittaa kovemmin.

Kovaääninen, ihaileva henkäysten aalto raikui ilmassa puun ensimmäisten lehtien ilmestyessä näkyviin. Terhakkuutensa palauttanut puu alkoi tosissaan kehittää upeaa vehreyttä ympärilleen. Oksat nousivat ryhdikkääseen asentoon, juuret uppotuivat vielä syvemmälle maahan ja asettuivat tukevasti paikoilleen. Jäsenten väsymys alkoi kaikota ja sydämeen nousi rauha, tunne siitä, että kohta kaikki olisi hyvin.

“Jongdae, anna pilvien väistyä taivaalta ja irrota otteesi puusta mahdollisimman hitaasti”, Yixing sanoi. Taivaalla olleet uhkaavat pilvet hälvenivät nopeasti, paljastaen kuuman auringon. Jos puu osaisi hymyillä, se olisi tehnyt sitä kuin kiitoksena.

Chanyeol lopetti puun lämmittämisen voimallaan ja astui askeleen taaksepäin. Myös Baekhyun sammutti itsensä ja siirtyi taaksepäin, vetämään henkeä kuin maratoonin juosseena. Hän etsi tiensä välittömästi kuumuutta hehkuvan Yeolin kainaloon ja painautui huolestuneena kiinni pidempään. Kaksikko vaihtoi nopean katseen, huojentuneina siitä, että molemmat olivat kunnossa.

Minseok astui kauemmas puusta, joka ei näyttänyt laantuvan, vaikka sitä tukevat energiat vähenivät jäsen jäseneltä. Myös Kyungsoo uskaltautui vetäytyä kauemmas.

“Joonmyeon”, Yixing pyysi. Vedentulo lakkasi, mutta kasvusto pysyi terveen vihreänä. Joonmyeon nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi ja vetäytyi kauemmas. Sehun seurasi perässä ja liittyi seuraamaan voimakkaimpien jäsenten työskentelyä.

“Luhan hyung”, Yixing pyysi. Toiseksi vanhin miehistä irroitti otteensa ja etsi paikkansa rivistä. Sehun veti hänet kainaloonsa ja hymyili.

“Jongin. Huang Zitao. Kris”, Yixing luetteli rauhallisesti, yksi kerrallaan. Enää puusta huolen piti vain Yixing itse, ja totta puhuen, hän ei ollut käyttänyt voimaansa enää viimeiseen kahteenkymmeneen minuuttiin. Hän oli vain ohjannut energian oikeaan paikkaan. Soluihin, joista kaikki uusiutuisi terveenä ja entistä ehompana.

“Mä irrotan nyt”, hän sanoi ja veti kätensä pois puun rungolta. Hän rojahti välittömästi vihreän ruohon peittämälle maalle haukkomana happea ja kasaaman itseään. Ympärillä olevat miehet riensivät hänen luokseen katsomaan, oliko tämä varmasti okei.

Baekhyun purskahti helpottuneeseen itkuun. He olivat tehneet sen, he olivat onnistuneet elvyttämään puun. Jos he olisivat odottaneet vielä hetken enemmän, se olisi saattanut olla liian myöhäistä.

Leveästi hymyilevä Chanyeol veti hänet tiukkaan halaukseen ja kuiskutteli mukavia hänen korvaansa. Onnellisuuden kyyneleet eivät lopettaneet valumista vasta kuin hän tunsi tutut huulet omillaan. Chanyeol suuteli miestä vapautuneesti kaikkien edessä. Se kerta oli ensimmäinen. Eikä kukaan edes huomauttanut sen olevan epäsopivaa. Sen tajutessaan Baekhyun itki silmät päästään. Kiitollisena kaikille kaikesta.

* * *

Yixing tutki maan pinnalla kulkevia puun juuria kulmat kurtussa. Kuten hän oli arvellutkin, ne eivät palanneet takaisin maan alle. Haikea katse tovereissaan hän toivotti heille hyvää jatkoa ja onnea valitsemilleen teille omalla äidinkielellään. Hän ei olisi halunnut päästää tärkeitä ihmisiä pois, mutta näin oli määrä tapahtua. Heidän ystävyytensä säilyisi, kaikkien oli parempi olla, kun he tiesivät lähteneiden olevan onnellisia. Olisi ollut julmaa pitää heidät kiinni paikassa, joka aiheutti vain pahaa oloa.

Baekhyun huomasi meneillään olevat jäähyväiset. Hän riensi kiinalaismiesten luokse ja painautui Taoa vasten, joka ei pystynyt pidättelemään kyyneleitään.

“Mun tulee ikävä sua”, hän kuiskasi.

“Kuten myös”, Tao parkaisi perään. Muut jäsenet kiinnittivät huomionsa puun vierellä seisovaan joukkioon ja tajusivat eroamisen hetken olevan käsillä.

Jäähyväiset pidettiin lyhyinä. Jos he viettäisivät aikaa yhdessä kovin kauan, eroaminen olisi vaikeampaa. Baekhyunin oli pakko vetäytyä kauemmas porukasta heti kolmea miestä halattuaan.

Jongin seurasi Baekhyunia nopeilla liikkeillä. Hän tarttui mustatukkaisen kädestä ja vaati katsekontaktia.

“Joko haluat kotiin?”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi epävarmana. Jongin veti hänet mukanaan tyhjyyteen. Kehoa värisyttävä siirtyminen olisi ohitse muutamassa hassussa sekunnissa.

* * *

Soul, kello 00:00.

Baekhyun tajusi seisovansa keskellä asuntokompleksin olohuonetta. Jongin ehti sanoa vain heipat, hän hävisi kovaäänisen pamauksen saattelemana. Pelottava hiljaisuus laskeutui ympärille. Oli pimeää, yö.

Baekhyun rojahti sohvalle. Hän istui ryhdittömässä asennossa ja tuijotti eteenpäin. Kroppa alkoi täristä adrenaliinin purkautuessa. Pää löi tyhjää, kysymykset leijailivat ilmassa. Missä hän oli? Mikä päivä oli? Mikä vuosi oli?

Baekhyun haukotteli ja vääntäytyi ylös sohvalta. Hän tunsi olonsa yhtäkkiä väsyneeksi, hänellä ei ollut energiaa laittaa edes valoja päälle. Hän etsi tiensä omaan huoneeseen, päämääränä oma sänky. Ei ollut järkeä odottaa muita. He olivat varmasti yhtä loppuun kuluneita ja halusivat äkkiä peiton alle lataamaan akkuja. He voisivat keskustella aamulla asiat selviksi, jos joku oli jäänyt vaivaamaan.

Baekhyun laski päänsä tyynyyn ja veti syvään henkeä. Hän nukahti välittömästi.


	14. Chapter 14

Soul, kello 12:49.

Syksy oli saapunut kaupunkiin. Ilmat olivat kylmentyneet, ihmiset pukeneet paksumpaa vaatetta ylleen ja comeback olisi viikon päästä. Baekhyun katsoi treenisalin ikkunasta tiellä viliseviä autoja.

Joku painautui kiinni ikkunan edessä haaveilevaan mieheen. Huvittunut tirskahdus karkasi mustatukkaisen suusta hänen tuntiessa huulet niskassaan. Chanyeolin tuoksu leijui hänen nenäänsä ja lämpö täytti sydämen. Hänen toiveensa oli toteutunut.

“Joko olet valmis?” Baekhyun kysyi ja kääntyi ympäri, tavaten pitkän hörökorvan kiiltävän katseen. Mies pudisti päätään.

“On tunnin tauko. Lähdetäänkö syömään?”

Baekhyun hyppäsi istumaan ikkunalaudalle ja veti Yeolin lähemmäs.

“Söisin mielummin jotain muuta”, hän kuiskasi häpeämättömästi ja otti Yeolin huulet omakseen. Chanyeol mutisi tyytyväisenä ja livautti kätensä Baekhyunin t-paidan alle.

“Mutta meidän treenit alkaa kymmenen minuutin päästä”, Baekhyun huokaisi vetäydyttyään kauemmas innostuvasta miehestä. Chanyeol tuhahti mieltäosoittavasti.

“Mulla on koko päivä täynnä”, hän sanoi ja mutristeli huuliaan.

“Mulla on aamulla dermatologi. Pitäisi ehtiä käydä puntilla ennen sitä”, Baekhyun sanoi.“Viikko ennen comebackia ja elämä sekaisin.”

Chanyeol huokaisi väsyneesti mutta kokosi itsensä nopeasti ja loihti kasvoilleen iloisemman virneen. Oli ihanaa, kun arki oli taas normaalia. Hillitöntä pyöritystä kaksikymmentä tuntia vuorokaudesta ja kohtako se vasta alkaisi. Kiertueen harjoitukset alkaisivat promojen jälkeen. Taustajoukot olivat tehneet töitä jo kuukausia konserttikiertueen eteen.

“Musiikkivideon kuvauksissa menee koko loppupäivä”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Mulla on ikävä sua, Yeol-ah.”

Chanyeol tarttui häntä poskista ja veti kaipaavan suudelmaan. Baekhyun vastasi siihen vatsa muljuen.

“Niin mullakin sua”, Yeol vastasi ja antoi äänensä murtua. “Ehkä me ehditään nähdä seuraavalla tauolla.”

“Tai ensi vuonna”, Baekhyun huokaisi ylidramaattisesti. Normaali elämä oli ihanaa, mutta parisuhde kärsi, vaikka niin ei halunnut käyvän. Kuinka helvetissä he olivat ennen selvinneet arjesta.

Chanyeol virnisti leikkisästi ja tökkäsi miestä poskeen. “En jaksa odottaa niin kauan.”

“Nähdään illalla kellarissa. Uhraan vatsalihakseni sun vuoksesi.”

“En malta odottaa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja suuteli Baekhyunia vielä kerran. Käytävältä kuului lähestyviä askelia, joten oli viisaampi ottaa etäisyyttä. Vaikka se särki molempien sydämet.

* * *

Soul, kello 14.33.

Jongdae asteli rennosti sisään treenisaliin ja heitti avaamattoman pullon vettä sohvalla makaavalle Baekhyunille, jonka avonainen ruutupaita valui epäsiististi pitkin paikkoja. Hän nappasi pullon ilmasta ja nousi istuma-asentoon, vältellen ikätoverinsa katsetta. Jongdae otti paikan hänen vierestään ja seurasi, miten tavanomaista hiljaisempi Baekhyun avasi juomapullon, joi siitä pitkän kulauksen ja huokaisi perään niin, että koko sali raikui.

Jongdae ei ehtinyt kysyä, mikä mättäsi, kun Baekhyun oli jo nojautunut hänen olkaansa vasten ja vuodatti kaiken mielessä liikkuvan korville, jotka varmasti kuuntelivat.

“Olenko mä ainut, jonka mielestä tämä comeback tulee liian aikaisin?” Baekhyun kysyi ja nosti totisen katseensa Jongdaeen, joka mutristeli huuliaan. “En ole kunnolla ehtinyt edes opetella sanoja, joko meidän pitäisi saada musiikkivideo purkkiin huomenna…”

“Olemme olleet kauan pois valokeilasta”, Jongdae sanoi. “Ymmärrän yhtiön painostuksen. Emme voi venyttää tätä enempää.”

“Kyllähän mä tiedän”, Baekhyun murahti. “Ehkä ehdin vain tottua lusmuiluun.”

Jongdae naurahti. “Kaksikin tuntia pidemmät yöunet tekisivät kyllä kutvanaa.”

Baekhyun virnisti poissaolevasti. Jongdae kaappasi hänet kainaloonsa ja hymyili optimistisesti.

“Älä huoli, sopeudut rytmiin varmasti nopeasti.”

“Toivotaan”, Baekhyun henkäisi. “Nyt, kun Taokaan ei ole enää meidän kanssa…”

“Muistatko, mitä yhtiö vannotti voimien käytöstä?” Jongdae kysyi, kuulostaen hetkessä vakavemmalta. Baekhyun tuhahti.

“Niin kuin olisin koskaan kuunnellut heidän toiveitaan”, hän tuhahti ja heilautti kättään sanojensa tehostamiseksi. “Et uskokaan, miten paljon tämä on helpottanut elämääni.”

“Voin kyllä kuvitella”, Jongdae nauroi iloisesti. Olotila tarttui Baekhyuniinkin ja tämä pomppasi istumaan suorempaan asentoon.

“Joko mennään?” Jongdae kysyi. Heidän levytysvyoronsa alkoi näillä minuuteilla. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja nousi sohvalta yhdessä ikätoverinsa kanssa ja paineli käytävää pitkin hissiin, jossa tunnelma oli valmiiksi painostava. Jongdae ei irrottanut katsettaan hänestä.

* * *

Soul, kello 22.57.

Baekhyun istui asuntokompleksin keittiön pöydän ääressä ja selasi laulun sanoista koostuvaa paperinippua. Hän viivasi omia lainejaan keltaisella yliviivaustussilla ja vilkuili vähän väliä seinällä tasaisen tappavaa tahtia tikuttavaa kelloa. Chanyeol ei ollut vielä tullut kotiin. Eikä Sehun. Eikä Yixing. Eikä Jongin. Eikä Joonmyeon. Nälkäkin painoi päälle mutta he olivat luvanneet syödä illalla yhdessä.

“Vitut”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja nousi ylös paikaltaan. Hän keräsi tavarat mukaansa, nappasi keittiötasolla olevasta korista omenan, pesi sen nopeasti juoksevan veden alla ja häipyi huoneeseensa. Hän naposteli hedelmän hyvällä ruokahalulla ja nakkasi paperinipun työpöydälle, jossa oli läjä Chanyeolin tavaroita. Tarkemmin ajateltuna, koko huone oli niin kaaoksessa, että seinän ja lattian rajaa tuskin huomasi.

Baekhyun veti syvään henkeä ja järjesteli ajatuksiaan muutaman sekunnin. Hän veti hupparin hihat ylös ja avasi huoneen ikkunan. Raitis ilma levisi heti huoneeseen ja kirkasti ajatukset viipymättä. Siivoustuokion aikaisena taustamusiikkina kävi hiljainenklassinen pianomusiikki ilman sanoja. Liian innokas musiikki vei keskittymisen olennaisesta ja lattialla makaavien puoliksi purettujen matkalaukkujen siivoaminen vaihtuisi raikuvaan laulamiseen ja yhden miehen kemuihin. Siitä oli kokemusta.

Baekhyun noukki vaatteita lattialta välittämättä olivatko ne Yeolin vai hänen, haisteli niitä ja lajitteli ne puhtaisiin, vähän käytettyihin ja ehdottomasti pyykäyksen tarpeessa oleviin. Puhtaat vaatteet hän viikkasi kaappiin, vähän käytetyt hän heitti Yeolin petaamattomalle sängylle ja näytti kieltä ärsyyntyneenä perään. Hän teki saman omille vaatteilleen - joita oli huomattavasti vähemmän, vaikka hän oli se epäsiistimpi heistä kahdesta - ja kiikutti sylillisen pyykiä pesukoneen vieressä olevaan koriin, joka kuului Chanyeolille. Siinäpä pesisi omat retkunsa.

Baekhyun palasi raittiin tuoksuiseen huoneeseen ja löysi Jongdaen istumasta sängyltään.

“Mitä sä täällä teet?” hän kysyi nähdessään lattiaa tuijottavaan miehen, joka oli pukeutunut tummansiniseen t-paitaan ja löysiin shortseihin, jonka polvessa oli reikä. Jongdae nosti katseensa toiseen ja raapi niskaansa. Baekhyun ei ymmärtänyt käytöstä.

“Oliko jotain asiaa?” hän kysyi ja koitti jatkaa siivoamista, mutta seuraava silmäpari aiheutti ramppikuumetta. Hän ei tiennyt mistä aloittaa.

“Joo”, Jongdae sanoi ja taputti paikkaa vieressään. Baekhyun napsautti puhelimen musiikkisoittimen pauselle ja käveli varoen sängylle. Hän katsoi ystäväänsä hämmentyneenä, lähestyminen oli jotenkin kiusallinen, epätavallinen. Jotain oli tapahtunut.

“Voitko taas huonosti? Onko voimassasi jotain häikkää?” Baekhyun kysyi huolestuneena, mutta Jongdae kielsi moiset väitteet.

“Tämä ei liity siihen mitenkään”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun rentoutui ja pyysi miestä kertomaan sisimpää kalvavat asiat.

Jongdae oli hermostunut, jäykkä. Kaikkea muuta kuin aikaisemmin päivällä. Hän vilkuili aika ajoin ovelle, josko Chanyeol sattuisi astumaan huoneeseen hetkellä millä hyvänsä. Tai joku muu. Mutta he koputtaisivat ensin. He aina koputtivat, olivat oppineet kantapään kautta.

“Mikä sulla on?” Baekhyun kysyi, paljastaen olevansa oikeasti huolissaan. Aina niin rento mies hänen silmiensä edessä kuin pikkupoika muurahaisia housuissaan.

“Mä en tiedä, miksi helvetissä näin on päässyt käymään, mutta mä olen ihastunut suhun”, Jongdae sanoi suoraan. Antoi tulla täydellä mitalla, ilman kiertelyitä. Baekhyunin silmät levisivät suuriksi sanat kuultuaan, eikä hän meinanut osata käsitellä asiaa millään tavoin. Kuin hänen aivonsa olisivat kokeneet oikosulun.

“M-Muhun?” hän kysyi ja osoitti itseään hoikalla etusormellaan. Jongdae nyökkäsi mitä pienemmällä liikkeellä ja koitti pitää katseensa asiallisesti toisessa osapuolessa. Tilanne oli vaikea, yleensä odotettavissa oli suora torjunta, kukapa onnellista parisuhdetta menisi tuosta yhtäkkiä muuttamaan.

“Tiedän kyllä, että olen tahditon, mutta en voi itselleni mitään”, Jongdae sanoi ja laski katseensa pois päin. Baekhyun oli saanut aivot takaisin toimintaan.

“Mä rakastan Chanyeolia”, hän sanoi hiljaa. “Olen pahoillani.”

“Kyllä mä tajuun”, Jongdae sanoi. “Anteeksi, kun vaivasin sua.”

Baekhyun ojensi kätensä miestä kohden, empi, ja veti sormensa hitaasti takaisin. Hän olisi halunnut antaa lohduttavan eleen, mutta ei uskaltanut. Hänellä oli vähän huono omatunto, Jongdae oli mitä kiltein ihminen ja viimeinen, jonka sydämen olisi halunnut särkeä, muttä hän ei voinut muuta.

“Mä olen pahoillani”, Baekhyun toisti itseään. Jongdae hymyili poissaolevasti, mutta rohkeni kuitenkin katsoa miestä silmiin.

“Mäkin olen”, hän sanoi ja nousi ylös. “Mun oli vain pakko sanoa se ääneen, että pääsen siitä yli.”

“Pääsetkö sä?” Baekhyun kysyi.

“Mun on pakko”, Jongdae vastasi ja poistui huoneesta, vetäen oven kiinni perässään.

Baekhyun tuijotti Chanyeolin petaamatonta sänkyä ja mustaa pussilakanaa. Ikkunasta sisään tulviva tuulenvire sai ihon kananlihalle ja hänen oli pakko laskea hupparin hihat alas. Häntä ei enää huvittanut siivota.

* * *

Soul, kello 00.19.

Baekhyun avasi silmänsä kattovalon syttyessä ja turmellessa ihanan pimeyden. Yksi ajatus sai valot pimenemään huoneesta ja kyljen kääntämisen jälkeen höyhensaaret olivat jälleen silmien edessä. Chanyeolin tympääntynyt uksinta havahdutti Baekin takaisin todellisuuteen ja romutti hyvin alkaneet yöunet.

“Ja ikkuna auki, herran tähden”, Chanyeol mutisi ja kävi sulkemassa kylmää ilmaa huoneeseen puhuttavan ikkunan. Hän katsoi silmiään raottelevaa Baekhyunia näreissään, joskin huolissaan.

“Täällä oli aika tunkkaista. Koitin vähän siivota, mutta se jäi kesken”, Baekhyun mutisi ja haukotteli perään. “Helvetti, että väsyttää.”

Chanyeol laski reppunsa työpöydän edessä olevalle tuolille ja kiroili hiljaa. Baekhyun esitti, ettei kuullut.

“Menen suihkuun”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kaivoi vaatekaappiaan.

“Öitä”, Baekhyun haukotteli sängystään ja veti peittoa paremmin ylleen. Chanyeol sulki valkoisen kaapin oven ja katsoi jo peseytynyttä miestä haikeasti. Hän käveli hänen luokseen, nojautui eteenpäin ja suukotti tämän otsaa hellästi.

“Hyvää yötä, rakas”, hän kuiskasi ja poistui huoneesta sammuttaen valot perässään.

Baekhyun hautasi kasvonsa tyynyyn ja tirskahti punastellen. Vaikka Chanyeolillanoli stressiä tai huono päivä, hän rakasti Baekhyunia. Oli aina rakastanut, ja tuli rakastamaan. Ja Baekhyun rakasti häntä.

* * *

Soul, kello 13.00.

Chanyeol näytti helvetin hyvältä nojatessaan vasempaan käteensä ja kirjoittaessaan riimejä repaleiseen muistivihkoonsa. Baekhyun puri huultaan ja seurasi miehen luovaa hetkeä yhdessä kahvikupposen kera. Showcase alkoi vasta kahdeksalta, heidän tarvitsisi lähteä yhtiölle vasta tunnin päästä. Comeback oli käsillä, uusi musiikkivideo oli julkaistu kolmetoista tuntia sitten ja katselukerrat hipoivat odotettuja lukemia. Baekhyun oli rauhallinen.

Ulko-ovi kävi ja leaderin huudahdukset kantautuivat eteisestä ympäri aauntokompleksia. Vastauksia vanhemman tervehdykseen tipahteli sieltä täältä, ysineljälinja joogasi kevyesti olohuoneen lattialla, Kyungsoo luki lehteä ja muut olivat huoneissaan. Baekhyun ryysti kahvia ja käänsi uteliaan katseensa Joonmyeoniin, joka suki hiuksiaan. Hänen kädessään oli pino papereita, joiden alkuperä kiinnosti miestä vietävästi. Chanyeol ei lotkauttanut korvaansakaan vanhemman astuessa keittiön pöydän eteen ja jatkoi äänetöntä mutinaa ja kynän juoksuttamista viivoitetulla paperilla.

Baekhyun oli oikein innokas ottamaan pinon vastaan, mutta Joonmyeon ärähti tälle varoittavasti. Hän laski paperiklipsillä yhteen liitettn kasan Yeolin lehtiön vierelle ja lähti hiljaa pois. Baekhyun kohotti itseään ja venytti kaulaansa lukeakseen päälimmäisenä olevan liuskan otsikon. _Cheongdamdomin omistusasunnot_.

Helvetti. Cheongdamdongin omistusasunnot.

“Hyung?” Baekhyun kysyi. Joonmyeon oli jo menossa kohti omaa huonettaan. Hän pysähtyi käytävän alussa ja katsoi nuorempaa lempeästi.

“Se on Chanyeolille, ei sulle”, hän sanoi ja jatkoi matkaansa.

Baekhyun lösähti tuolille ja huokaisi syvään. Hän naputti posliinimukin korvaa kynnellään ja mietiskeli. Hänen tilillään ei ollut tarpeeksi rahaa asunnon ostamiseen. Hän oli vähän aikaa sitten päässyt irti yhtiölle takaisin maksusta ja lähettänyt satoja tuhansia woneja ihka omaa rahaansa vanhemmilleen Bucheoniin. Chanyeol oli tehnyt sen verran enemmän töitä, että hänen tilinsä oli kasvanut nopeasti. Eikä hän ollut laittanut rahojaan eteenpäin samalla tavalla kuin Baekhyun.

Kirjoittamiseen keskittynyt Chanyeol tarttui asuntoesitepinoon ja ojensi sen Baekhyunille. Hän otti sen vastaan intoa puhkuen ja alkoi selata luksuskoteja esitteleviä liuskoja äännellen kerta toisensa jälkeen haltioituneempana. Miten ihanaa olisi katsella maailman menoa suuresta ikkunasta, yhdessä Chanyeolin kanssa, käydä vessassa ovi auki ja harrastaa seksiä keittiön pöydällä ilman että kukaan huutaisi asiasta. Tai edes suudella toista paikasta riippumatta. Tai vaikka heittää vain irstasta läppää. Herätä toisen vierestä ilman rihman kiertämää ja syödä aamupalaksi toinen ja jatkaa aamusuihkussa siitä, mihin makkarissa oli jääty.

Baekhyun pudisti ajatukset päästä, vaikka se oli vaikeaa. Elämä yhdessä asunnossa Chanyeolin kanssa olisi unelmien täyttymys. Hän voisi vaikka vaihtaa uransa siihen. Hän oli valmis. Hän oli aina valmis laittamaan parisuhteensa edelle kaikkea muuta. Lauluäänen menettäminen ei tuntuisi missään, jos Chanyeol pysyisi hänen rinnallaan.

Jongdae käveli keittiöön ja vilkaisi pöydän ääressä istuvaa kaksikkoa. Baekhyun tapasi miehen katseen nopeasti ja palasi asuntojen pariin nopeasti. Chanyeol nosti päätä tuntiessaan ilmapiirin muuttuneen ja hymyili Jongdaelle, joka oli tavallista vaisumpi. Nopeasti hörökorva palasi oman tekstin pariin.

Baekhyun esitti lukevansa nivaskaa, mutta oikeasti seurasi jääkaapille liikkunutta Jongdaeta sivusilmällä. Jongdae katsoi myös Baekhyunia, mutta koitti pitää sen salassa. Hän kaivoi vesipullon kaapista ja käveli hitaasti ulos keittiöstä. Baekhyun mietti ajatuksiaan, ja koitti kuvitella Jongdaen miettivän samankaltaisia asioita. Olisi hyvä, jos Baekhyun muuttaisi muualle - poissa silmistä, poissa mielestä. Tosin he näkisivät aina töissä ja treeneissä ja muutenkin aina. Ja sitä paitsi, asunto oli Yeolille eikä hänelle. Hän voisi hengailla Yeolin luona silloin tällöin, mikä tietysti luettiin lähes aina, mutta yhtiö piti hänet kirjoilla asuntokompleksissa. Ei hänellä ollut varaa maksaa puolta luksusasunnosta ja kuka tiesi halusiko Chanyeol yhteisomistusta.

“Löytyikö sieltä mitään?” Chanyeol kysyi ja osoitti ensimmäistä kertaa kiinnostusta nivaskaa kohden. Baekhyun havahtui todellisuuteen ja kohautti olkiaan.

“Oli siellä pari kivaa”, hän vastasi, ääni väristen, ajatukset eilisessä tunteiden paljastuksessa. Helvetin Jongdae.

“Tämäkö?” Chanyeol kysyi ja kuljetti sormeaan ajki olevan asunnon tietojen päällä.

“Ei, se on liian sokkeloinen. Ja siellä on pieni kylpyhuone”, Baekhyun henkäisi. “Pitää mahtua olemaan joka suuntaan.”

Chanyeol nosti katseensa Baekhyuniin ja ilmeili typeästi, kulmakarvojaan heilutellen. “Olen samaa mieltä.”

Baekhyun nauroi kaiken maailman mielikuvien ilmestyessä päähän ja läpsäytti Yeolia leikkisästi käsivarteen, vaikka ei voinut kieltää, etteikö olisi halunnut kokeilla joka ikistä kuvittelemaansa asiaa yhdessä Yeolin kanssa.

Baekhyun selasi kolme asuntoa taaksepäin ja taputti nivaskan pintaa etusormellaan. “Tästä mä tykkään”, hän sanoi ja nousi ylös paikaltaan. Hän suukotti hölmistyneen Yeolin poskea märällä muiskautuksella ja otti kurssin kohti huonetta, jossa Jongdae majailisi. Chanyeol uppoutui lukemaan nelihuoneisen luksusasunnon tietoja huulet mutristellen.

* * *

Baekhyun koputti Jongdaen, Kyungsoon ja Joonmyeonin huoneen oveen mahdollisimman varovasti. Pieni murahdus kertoi luvasta astua sisään. Baekhyun avasi oven ja livahti sisään. Jongdae istui pöydän ääressä ja katsoi peilikuvaansa, muutama päivä sitten mustaksi värjättyä ja kynittyä kuontaloaan. Siitä oli helvetin kauan, kun hänellä oli niinkin lyhyet hiukset.

“Mä haluaisin vielä kerran pyytää sulta anteeksi”, Baekhyun aloitti varovasti. “Sä olet mun paras ystävä,enkä haluaisi menettää sua, mutta tiedät, että mä rakastan Chanyeolia.”

“Ei sun tarvitse pyytää anteeksi”, Jongdae sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan Baekhyunia, joka oli painautunut huoneen ovea vasten. “Ei sitä, että rakastat Parkia. Mä olen onnellinen sun puolesta.”

“Miksi musta sitten tuntuu, että olen loukannut sua?”Baekhyun kysyi ja otti askeleen lähemmäs Jongdaeta, joka nousi ylös ja tuli vastaan.

“Baekhyun-ah”, hän aloitti hiljaa. “Usko mua. Kaikki on okei.”

“Miten kaikki voi olla okei kunmä kuulen sun sydämen pirstoutumisen tänne asti?” hän kysyi, lähes itkien, hän oli kauhuissaan. Hän ei ikinä satuttaisi Jongdaeta. Ainakaan hän halunnut.

Jongdae naurahti. “Ainakin voin samaistua laulujen tunteisiin taas astetta paremmin.”

“Mä en halua menettää sua”, Baekhyun kuiskasi.

“En mäkään sua”, Jongdae sanoi ja pyysi vielä anteeksi edellisen illan tunteenpurskahdusta. Se sydäntä kalvava tunne, tarve pajastaa totuus, oli hirveää. Baekhyun oli kokenut sen itsekin.

Jongdae avasi kätensä varovasti. Baekhyun halasi miestä ja toivoi sydämensä pohjalta, että Jongdae saisi pidettyä tunteensa kurissa. Hän ei uskonut miehen yrittävän erottaa häntä Yeolista mustasukkaisuuden takia, mutta mistä sitä koskaan tiesi.

“Ollaan kavereita”, Jongdae sanoi päättäväisesti.

“Pystytkö varmasti siihen?” Baekhyun kysyi varovasti, vaikka epäili sen olevan epäsopivaa.

“Pystyn”, Jongdae sanoi. “Se on vähintä, mitä voin tehdä.”

“Sä olet hieno ihminen, Kim Jongdae”, Baekhyun sanoi hymyillen ja irtautuu halauksesta. Jongdae virnisti pienesti kiusaantuneena, mutta peitti sen valkealla hymyllään.

“En silti tarpeeksi.”

Baekhyunin sydäntä pisti. Jos hän ei olisi Chanyeolin kanssa, mitään ongelmaa ei olisi.

“Vika ei ole sussa, vaan mussa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja otti askeleen taaksepäin. Jongdae kohautti olkiaan.

“Auto tulee puolen tunnin päästä, hyung kertoi”, Jongdae lisäsi ennen kuin Baekhyun avasi oven. 

“Kiitos tiedosta”, Baekhyun hymyili ja astui hiljaisesn käytävään. Hän veti oven kiinni perässään ja seisahtui paikoilleen. Hän toivoi, ettei Jongdaen tunnustuksesta aiheutuisi myöhemmin mitään hankaluuksia. Olisi parasta, jos asia pysyisi heidän välisenä ja unohtuisi pikku hiljaa pois muistista kiusaannuttamasta kaksikon välejä. Muutkin pian huomaisivat, että jokin oli muuttunut. 


	15. Chapter 15

Soul, kello 02.01.

Chanyeol nosti Baekhyunin keittiön työtasolle ja palasi runnomaan punaisia huulia. Baekhyun livautti kätensä Yeolin mustan collegepuseron alle ja kuljetti pitkiä kynsiään ympäri kananlihalla olevaa lihaksikkaan selän ihoa. Chanyeol hullaantui täysin muutamasta eleestä, hän oli vihjaillut koko päivän Baekhyunille olevan läheisyydenkaipuussa. Matka yhtiöltä Chanyeolin asuntoon ei ollut pitkä kilometreissä mitattuna, mutta se oli tuntunut maratoonilta. Heti, kun asunnon ovi oli painettu kiinni, Baekhyun oli hypännyt rakkaansa syliin ja suudellut tältä tajun kankaalle.

* * *

Baekhyun makasi leveällä parisängyllä vatsallaan ja nojasi vasempaan käteensä. Oikean käden sormet liikkuivat pehmeällä aluslakanalla hänen miettiessä päivän tapahtumia. Hän oli ollut palaverissa tuottajien, johtajien, managerien, Jongdaen ja Minseokin kanssa. Heistä tulisi ryhmän ensimmäinen sisäinen tiimi. Rehellisesti sanottuna, häntä ei huvittanut yhtään. Hänestä tuntui, että kaikki viimeisen kuuden viikon aikana oli tapahtunut liian nopeasti.

Baekhyun tunsi hellän taputuksen olkapäällään. Hän kääntyi katsomaan vasemmalla puolella makaavaa miestä, jonka kasvoilla oli huolestunut ilme.

“Oletko kunnossa?” Chanyeol kysyi hiljaa. Baekhyun pudisti päätään, muttei kertonut enempää. Eikä Chanyeol vaatinut tietää.

Baekhyun laskeutui makuulle ja kellahti kyljelleen. Hän hapuili kädellään Yeolin kättä, joka oli uppoutunut tämän mustiin hiuksiin. Chanyeol ymmärsi vihjeen ja tarttui poikaystäväänsä kädestä, painautuen itse samalla häneen kiinni. Baekhyun laski kasvonsa valkoisen tankkitopin peittämälle rintakehälle ja hengitti tuttua hajua sisäänsä.

Yixing hyung oli Kiinassa. Oli ollut jo monta viikkoa. Eikä hän päässyt maasta pois, liittyi jotenkin maiden välisiin kränöihin. Jongin oli käynyt hakemassa miehen hetkeksi asuntokompleksille molemminpuolisen ikävän yllättäessä. Pitkäksi aikaa vierailua ei voinut venyttää, ettei he vain jäisi kiinni voimiensa käytöstä. Baekhyun pelkäsi, ettei hyung tulisi enää takaisin, vaikka hänellä ei ollut mitään syytä olla tulematta. Chanyeol ei pystynyt uskomaan Yixingin kykenevän lähtemään kokonaan. Ja Baekhyun halusi uskoa Yeolin olevan oikeassa.

Chanyeol ei ehtinyt ajatella kuin kätensä ojentamista yöpöydällä olevaa lamppua kohti valonsammuttamiseksi, kun pimeys oli jo laskeutunut. Kaksikko nukahti minuuteissa.

* * *

Soul, kello 11:33.

Jongdae laski syömäpuikot pöydälle ja kiitti ruuasta. Joonmyeon koitti tarjota miehelle lisää, mutta tämä kieltäytyi syömästä. Baekhyun seurasi tilannetta toisesta päästä pitkää pöytää, Jongdaen ruokahalu oli kadonnut jo viikko sitten. Hän oli laihtunut silmissä jatkuvan treenaamisen ja syömättömyyden vuoksi.

“Et jaksa tuolla määrällä”, Joonmyeon vingahti ja täytti Jongdaen edessä olevan kulhon kevyellä sopalla.

“Antaa palaa”, hän sanoi ärsyyntyneenä. Jongdae pyöräytti vain silmiään leaderin käskyille. Vieressä istuva Kyungsoo nosti katseensa ylös ja katsoi vanhempaa ystäväänsä kulmat kurtussa.

“Hän on oikeassa, söisit kuitenkin”, hän sanoi. Jongdae tarttui vapisevin käsin syömäpuikkoihin, mutta peruutti suunnitelman yhtäkkiä. Hän nousi ylös paikaltaan, peitti suunsa kädellään ja juoksi pahoinvoivana ulos ruokasalista.

“Ei helvetti”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja peitti silmät kämmenellään. Hän nojasi vieressä annostaan tuhoavaan Chanyeoliin. “Se alkaa taas.”

Jokainen jäsenistä lopetti syömisen siihen paikkaan. Kaikkien katseet kääntyivät äänessä olleeseen mieheen, joka jaksoi tuskin pitää itseään ryhdikkäässä asennossa. Chanyeol laski kätensä miehen alaselälle ja liikutti sormiaan hellästi. Baekhyun puri huultaan ja toivoi, että Yixing hyung tulisi pian takaisin. Ainakin hän voisi parantaa Jongdaen tilan, mikä ikinä se sitten olikaan.

“Mistä tiedät?” Sehun kysyi, kuulostaen enemmän vihaiselta kuin uteliaalta. Relevantti kysymys.

“Voi se olla mahatautiakin, sitä on liikkellä”, Kyungsoo sanoi.

“Anyhow”, Baekhyun huokaisi. Oireet olivat turhan rajuja sydänsuruiksi. Hän ei ollut edes lääppinyt Yeolia normaalia enempää jäsenten edessä.

“Käynkö katsomassa?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun tarttui miehen hupparin helmaan ja kielsi tätä lähtemästä. Yeol rentoutui ja jatkoi syömistä ympärilleen pälyillen. Muut koittivat ottaa mallia ja lounastauko jatkui kireissä merkeissä. Sanoja ei paljoa vauhdettu, mutta jos joku puhui, oli aihe uudessa mystisessä taudissa. Baekhyun toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, ettei se ollut homman nimi. Ei nyt, ei kesken kaiken härdellin. Maailmankiertue käynnistyisi kymmenen päivän kuluttua.

* * *

Soul, kello 00:18.

Baekhyun tarttui huoneen oven kahvaan ja pysähtyi kuin lamaantuneena. Hän nosti katseensa silmien korkeudella olevaan paperiarkkiin, johon oli kirjoitettu mitä kieroimmalla käsialalla _the love nest_. Kyyneleet kipusivat silmiin välittömästi. Väsymys, pieni riita Yeolin kanssa ja ikävä Yixingiä sai kehon reagoimaan hullunkurisesti. Baekhyun veti itkun sisäänsä ja astui huoneeseen, jossa oli vielä ainakin puolet Yeolin tavaroista. Sänky, jossa ei oltu nukuttu kolmeen viikkoon. Yksinäisyys kaikui huoneessa, jossa ei oltu käytetty valoja viimeisen kuukauden aikana.

Baekhyun istui Chanyeolin kauniisti pedatulle sängylle ja kaatui naama edellä tyynyn päälle. Petivaatteet haisivat edelleen Yeolilta. Kyyneleet nousivat takaisin silmiin ja purkautuivat yhdessä itkunsekaisen anteeksipyynnön kera. Baekhyun katui kaikkea sanomaansa hetki ennen yhtiöltä lähtemistä. Chanyeol oli kuunnellut, koittanut ymmärtää, ärähtänyt takaisin ja lähtenyt kotiin. Baekhyun oli jäänyt selvittämään ajatuksiaan puoleksi tunniksi ennen kuin oli lähtenyt asuntokompleksille. Tuskin Yeol avaisi hänelle ovea ennen seuraavaa aamua. Oli terveellistä pysyä hetki erossa ja antaa ilman jäähtyä.

Jongdae käveli Baekhyunin huoneeseen suorinta tietä ja napsautti kattovalon päälle. Baekhyun reagoi kirkkauteen pimentämällä valon välittömästi, Jongdae ei saisi nähdä hänen itkevän.

“Helvetti”, Jongdae murahti yrittäessään napsutella valoja päälle. “Lamppu paloi.” Tietäisipä vain, Baekhyun ajatteli.

“Mitä asiaa?” Baekhyun kysyi ja pyyhki silmänsä. Hän kokosi itsensä nopeasti ja hapuili kädellään yöpöydällä olevaa lampun valonkatkaisijaa, ettei Jongdaen tarvinnut huhuilla pimeyteen.

“Oletko kunnossa?” Jongdae kysyi. Lamppu syttyi ja paljasti Baekhyunin punaiset silmät.

“Oletko itse?” hän kysyi ja nousi istuma-asentoon. Hän riisui hupparinsa ja heitti sen tuolin selkänojalle.

“Kauanko olet oksentanut?” Baekhyun kysyi. Jongdae vältteli katsekontaktia. Baekhyun huokaisi syvään, kauan siis.

“Yixing hyung hoitaa sut kuntoon heti kun palaa”, Baekhyun lupasi. ”Mistä luulet sen johtuvan?”

”Henkinen väsymys?” Jongdae heitti ja istui Baekin viereen.

”Tuttu juttu”, hän virnisti. ”Haluaisitko puhua siitä?” Jongdae veti jalat ylös ja piteli niistä tiukasti kiinni. Baekhyun laski kätensä hänen olalleen ja kehotti selvittämään mielessään olevat asiat ennen kuin ne paisuisivat pahemmiksi. Hän puhui kokemuksesta, ja Jongdae tiesi sen.

”Myönnä pois, ettet ole kovin innoissasi uudesta tiimistä”, Baekhyun sanoi. Jongdae kääntyi katsomaan vieressään istuvaa miestä hämmästyneenä.

”Ei sillä, ettei se olisi hieno juttu uran kannalta, mutta mielummin mä painaisin duunia koko ryhmän kanssa.”

”Olemme olleet kauan pois. Jotenkin se on paikattava”, Jongdae tuumi ja huokaisi perään. ”Silti, en mä tiedä, mikä siinä tökkii.”

”Ehkä siitä tulee hyvä juttu, sitten kun kaikki on paketissa”, Baekhyun mietti, vaikka ei ollut varma, uskoisiko sanojaan. Hän ei tiennyt, milloin uusi mysteerinen vaiva ilmestyisi pilaamaan heidän arkeaan. Hän oli koko ajan varoillaan eikä tuntunut pääsevän takaisin arkirytmiin, vaikka olisi halunnut.

”Kiertuekin alkaa kohta”, Jongdae sanoi ja sulki silmänsä. Hän nojasi takanaan olevaan seinään ja mutisi itsekseen. Baekhyun taputti miestä kevyesti olalle. Tämä hyppäsi pois sängyltä ja juoksi ulos huoneesta. Keittiöstä kuului voimakasta oksentamista.

”Helvetti”, Baekhyun huokaisi itsekseen ja kellahti sängylle makaamaan. Palaisipa Yixing hyung pian.

* * *

Soul, kello 4:12.

Baekhyun ei ollut nukkunut koko yönä. Minuutit olivat kulkeneet eteenpäin luvattoman hitaasti, silmät eivät pysyneet kiinni ja selkä oli koko ajan väärässä asennossa.

Ärsytntynyt mies potki peiton pois yltään ja nousi sängystä. Hän käveli hitaasti ikkunalle ja avasi sädekaihtimia sen verran, että näki kaupungin valojen värjäämälle taivaalle. Kirkas kuu, täydellisessä koossaan möllötti hennon pilven takana.

“Suunnitteletko sä taas jotain?” Baekhyun kysyi kuiskaten. Hän nojasi otsansa kylmään ikkunaruutuun välittämättä jäisikö siitä sumea läikkä vai ei. Ei Chanyeol ollut enää motkottamassa asiasta.

Baekhyun laski etusormensa ikkunalle ja piirsi sileälle pinnalle näkymättömän sydämen. Hänen omansa oli rikki, hän oli hirvittävän pahoillaan, että oli mennyt haukkumaan Yeolin sillä mitalla. Kyse oli vain kiertuelle pakkaamisesta ja käytännön järjestelyistä, ei sen kummemmasta. Hän halusi jo pyytää anteeksi.

Jongdae avasi huoneen oven ja kysyi, oliko kaikki hyvin. Baekhyun hätkähti yllättäen ovensuulle ilmestynyttä miestä ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän nojasi ikkunaan ja hytisi kylmästä, vaikka selän ja ikkunan välissä oli t-paidallinen kangasta.

“Luetko sä mun ajatuksia?” Baekhyun kysyi, loukkaantuneena. Hän oli yrittänyt pitää varaustasoaan yllä, mutta Jongdae oli käyttäytynyt viime aikoina hyvin oudosti.

“Tiesin vain sun olevan hereillä”, Jongdae vastasi ja raapi niskaansa. “Jatkuva pyöriminen kuuluu seinän toiselle puolelle.”

“Mikset kysynyt suoraan, jos kerta tiesit?”

“Et sä kuule mua”, Jongdae huokaisi. “Kukaan ei kuule mua.”

Baekhyun käveli ikätoverinsa luokse ja katsoi häntä huolestuneena. Jongdae napitti häntä tutkivaa miestä ihmeissään.

“ _Etkö oikeasti pysty kuulemaan mua?”_

Jongdae ei reagoinut eleelläkään. Baekhyun tarttui kiinni miehen jääkylmistä käsistä. Kauhistunut huoahdus karkasi hänen suustaan. Hän hyökkäsi ovelle, sulki sen ja painautui sitä vasten. Jongdae kääntyi katsomaan, mitä ihmettä toinen puuhasi.

“Mun on pakko soittaa aamulla Yixing hyungille”, Baek sanoi. “Mä pidän sut täällä karanteenissa, jotain kummaa on meneillään.”

“Mutta —” Jongdae yritti, mutta Baekhyun ei antanut mahdollisuutta vastalauseisiin.

“Nuku mun sängyssä, mä Yeolin”, hän sanoi otti askeleen lähemmäs Jongdaeta.

“Mikä vointisi?”

“Aika tyhjä”, Jongdae huokaisi, näyttäen viimein todellisen puolensa. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisestija istutti hänet sängylleen, joka oli ehtinyt jäähtyä peitteiden jäädessä levälleen.

“Tämä on jotain muuta kuin henkistä väsymystä. Joko puussa on vielä jotain tai sitten sai planeetalta mukaasi jotain ylimääräistä”, Baekhyun arveli. “Mikset ole kertonut aikaisemmin olevasi kykenemätön telepatiaan?”

“Kuka tässä kiireessä on ehtinyt ajatella koko telepatiaa?” Jongdae kysyi ja vetäytyi peiton alle. “Hyvä, että on ehtinyt miettiä muuta kuin biisien sanoituksia.”

“Totta turiset”, Baekhyun murahti ja istui sängyn reunalle. Hän lupasi itselleen alkaa nukkumaan vasta, kun Jongdae olisi nukahtanut. Ei häntä väsyttänyt muutenkaan.

* * *

Soul, kello 7:22.

Baekhyun veti puhelimensa laturista ja näppäili laitteen auki. Hän hyppäsi ylös sängystään ja katsoi haikeana Jongdaeta, joka pysyi syvässä unessa rymistelemisestä huolimatta. Hän veti tuolin nojalla odottavat verkkarit jalkaan ja syöksyi ulos huoneestaan, etsien samalla Yixing hyungin numeroa. Hän painoi ’soita’ ja nosti luurin korvalleen.

Baekhyun astui Jonginin, Sehunin ja Kyungsoon huoneeseen sanomatta mitään. Hän silmäili ympärilleen, kaksi sängyistä oli tyhjää ja Jongin veti vaatteita ylleen korkeaovisen vaatekaapin edessä.

Yixing vastasi puheluun hajamielisesti. Baekhyun jähmettyi paikoilleen ja loi katsekontaktin hölmistyneeseen Jonginieen.

“Hyung”, Baekhyun henkäisi. “Me tarvitaan sua, on tilanne päällä.”

Jongin laski kädessään olevan hupparin takaisin kaappiin ja käveli Baekhyunin vierelle.

“Mitä on tapahtunut?” Yixing kysyi huolesta jäykkänä. Baekhyun ilmoitti laittavansa puhelun kaiuttimelle. Hän irrotti luurin korvaltaan ja napsautti kaiuttimen päälle.

“Jongdaella on jotain”, Baekhyun selvitti. “Hän on oksentanut pitkin viikkoa ja hänellä on ongelmia telepatian kanssa.”

Jongin kurtisti kulmiaan. “Kuulostaa huolestuttavalta.”

“Todella”, Yixing sanoi ja mumisi miettien. “Mun täytyy olla kymmeneltä studiossa… Mutta jos tarve on, voin viivyttää sitä tunnilla, maksimissaan.”

“Missä olet, hyung?” Jongin kysyi ja venytteli selkäänsä.

“Beijing grand hotel”, Yixing lausui. Baekhyun ehti peittää korvansa juuri ennen kuin kova pamaus jätti jälkeensä vain tumman savupilven. Baekhyun sulki auki jääneen linjan ja odotti, että Jongin palaisi huoneeseen yhdessä parantavan Yixingin kanssa.

Joonmyeon rynni huoneeseen ja hämmentyi nähdessään Baekhyunin keskellä tyhjää huonetta. Hän ei ehtinyt kysyä tarkentavia kysymyksiä, kun Jongin ja Yixing ilmestyivät tilaan. Baekhyun tarttui vastaparinsa ranteeseen ja juoksi hänen kanssaan omaan huoneeseensa. Joonmyeon seurasi hätäisesti liikkuvaa kolmikkoa nopein askelin.

Yixing seisahtui nukkuvan Jongdaen eteen ja katsoi tätä tarkkaan. Baekhyun seurasi häntä kauempaa, pidellen kiinni Jonginien käsivarresta. Hermostunut ilmapiiri leijui heidän yllä.

“Mitä on tapahtunut?” Joonmyeon kuiskasi Baekhyunin vierellä.

“Hän ei kuule meitä”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Me ei kuulla häntä.” Joonmyeon painautui kiinni Baekhyuniin ja seurasi tilannetta yhtä jännittyneenä. Jongin sulki huoneen oven, ettei muut huolestuisi turhaa.

“Kim Jongdae”, Yixing kutsui hellästi ja ravisteli nuorempaa kevyesti. Jongdae murahti pienesti ja avasi silmänsä.

“Hyung”, hän sanoi ääni väristen, koittaen hymyillä kuin viimeisillä voimillaan. “Pitkästä aikaa.”

“Mikset kertonut aikaisemmin, että olet noin heikossa hapessa?” Yixing kysyi ja laski kätensä miehen ranteelle. Hän antoi parantavan energian pureutua soluihin ja tunsi sisimmässään, miten joku vastusti hänen voimaansa.

“En mä tiennyt itsekään”, Jongdae naurahti. “On ollut vähän kiireitä. Itsetutkiskelu on jäänyt vähemmälle.”

Baekhyun yllättyi miehen heikosta äänestä. Hän oli romahtanut yön aikana yhtäkkiä.

Yixing keskittyi parantamaan Jongdaeta. Hiljisuus laskeutui huoneeseen, kukaan ei uskaltanut sanoa mitään. Jongdae irvisteli paikoillaan kertoen epäimiellyttävistä tuntemuksista, mutta Yixing vakuutti kaiken korjaantuvan.

Meni viisi minuuttia, kymmenen, viisitoista ennen kuin ensimmäinen helpotuksen huokaus livahti Jongdaen suusta. Hän tarttui toisella kädellä Yixingin käteen ja katsoi häntä lempeästi.

Ukkonen jyrisi jossain horisontissa. Kylmät väreet kulkivat sivusta seuraavan Baekhyunin selässä, elettiin melekin alkutalvea, ei silloin pitänyt ukkostaa. Baekhyun hyökkäsi Yixingin taakse ja laski molemmat kätensä tämän olkapäille, antaen oman energiansa kulkea vastaparinsa kautta Jongdaeen, joka oli alkanut huutaa.

Mitään sanomatta Jongin ja Joonmyeon asettuivat jonon jatkoksi.

“Mitä helvettiä täällä oikein tapahtuu?” matala, ärsyyntynyt ääno kysyi.

Chanyeol. Se oli Chanyeol. Baekhyun käänsi päätään ja pyysi katseellaan tätä tulemaan lähemmäs.

“Helvetinmoinen ukkoskuuro sai laittamaan jalkaa toisen eteen”, hörökorva puhisi ja käveli lähemmäs ihmisletkaa. Hän kauhistui nähdessään Jongdaen irvistelemässä Baekhyunin sängyllä kuin riivattu.

“Ehkä hän koski puuhun ilman suojaa, en mä tiedä”, Yixing parahti. Chanyeol laski kätensä Yixingin olalle ja avasi itsensä. Hän hymähti energian voimakkuudesta.

“Ei ihme, että hän on oksentanut kerta toisensa jälkeen”, Chanyeol mietiskeli.

“Se vain pahenee”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Mun oli pakko soittaa Yixing hyungille.”

“Hyvä, kun soitit”, Yixing ja Joonmyeon sanoivat yhdestä suusta.

Baekhyun katsoi Chanyeolia rakastavasti. Chanyeol huomasi tuijotuksen ja nosti katseesa poikaystäväänsä. Hän hätkähti, silmissä oli sama palo, kuin silloin kun he olivat katsoneet toisiaan ensi kertaa kumppaneina.

“Rakkaus”, Yixing sanoi yhtäkkiä. Jongdaen ilme pehmeni asteella. “Se on vahvin voima tässä maailmassa. Joku lämmittää mun selkää niin, että kohta savu nousee.”

Baekhyun tirskahti huvittuneena. Chanyeol laski katseensa lattiaan ja pyysi hiljaa anteeksi.

Meni viisi, kymmenen, viisitoista minuuttia täydessä hiljaisuudessa. Tuntui, kuin Jongdaess roikkuvat jäsenet olisivat sairaalan laitteita, jotka pitäisivät potilasta hengissä. Energia virtasi, puhdisti saastunutta kehoa, joka taisteli yhä heikommin vastaan.

Baekhyun käänsi katseensa taivaalle nousseihin tummiin pilviin. Miksi Jongdae koitti puolustautua niin aggressiivisesti. Tosin olihan Kriskin erottanut heidät ja toivonut, etteivät he löytäisi toisiaan enää koskaan, pelkän puusta lähtevän pöpön vuoksi. Jos se kuihdutti puun, miksei sitten heitäkin.

Baekhyun itki. Hän koitti peittää silmistään valuvat kyyneleet laskemalla katseensa maahan, mutta Chanyeol oli jo huomannut ne. Hän pyyhkäisi Baekhyunin poskea lämpimillä sormillaan ja hymyili hiljaa perään. Ilme sanoi “mä rakastan sua”, Baekhyun kuuli sen selvästi. Ja varmasti jokainen muukin siinä huoneessa.

“ _Mäkin sua_ ”, Baekhyun ajatteli, alahuuli väristen. Chanyeol tarttui hänen käteensä ja puristi varovasti. Kuin kivi olisi vierinyt sydämeltä, Chanyeol ei ollut hänelle vihainen. Chanyeol rakasti häntä.

Yixing pyysi jäseniä irrottamaan otteensa hänestä hitaasti, yksitellen. Joonmyeon astui sivummalle, Jongin perässään. Baekhyun irrotti kätensä miehen olalta ja painautui Chanyeolia vasten, haudaten päänsä tämän kosteaan hupparinrintamukseen. Chanyeol veti rakkaansa tiukkaan halaukseen ja suuteli hänen otsaa kevyesti.

Yixing piti Jongdaen kädestä kiinni edelleen. Tosipuheessa hän ei ollut käyttänyt voimaansa moneen minuuttiin, hän oli antanut energian vain virrata lävitseenJongdaeen, joka alkoi olla elävien kirjoissa. Väsynyt, mutta elossa.

“Hyung”, hän kuiskasi ja avasi silmänsä. Baekhyun nosti päänsä Yeolin rintamukselta ja kääntyi katsomaan sängyllä makaavaa miestä, jonka silmät tuikkivat jo tavanomaiseen tapaan.

“Tarvetuloa takaisin”, Yixing sanoi ja taputti Jongdaeta kevyesti olkapäähän.

“Kiitos, hyung”, Jongdae henkäisi ja nousi käsiensä varaan. Hän huomasi, miten nälkäinen hän oli. Vatsan kurninta kuului huoneen ovelle asti. Joonmyeon ilmoitti menevänsä kattamaan aamiaisen.

“Älä mua kiitä, kiitä Baekhyunia”, Yixing sanoi. “Hän teki melkein kaiken työn.”

“Mä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja osoitti itseään hölmistyneenä. Yixing nyökkäsi ja hymyili.

“Kaikista vahvin voima on rakkaus”, hän sanoi ja käveli Jonginien puoleen. “Vietkö mut takaisin, ennen kuin joudun ongelmiin studiopäällikön kanssa? Taisin suututtaa hänet jo eilen —”

Jongdae nousi ylös sängystä ja tunnusteli olotilaansa. Baekhyun ei irrottanutkaan katsetta hänestä ennen kuin olisi varma tämän olevan taas oma itsensä.

“Mitä luulet sen olevan?” Jongdae kysyi.

“Ei sillä liene mitään väliä”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Ei tässä vaiheessa kannata enää koittaa miettiä asioita järjellä.“

“Niin kai”, Jongdae sanoi ja nousi hitaasti ylös. Hän käveli toisissa kiinni olevan kaksikon eteen ja tarttui Baekhyunin käteen. Chanyeol tiukensi otetta Baekhyunin ympärillä, hänestä oli tullut viime viikkoina hyvin mustasukkainen.

“Kiitos”, Jongdae sanoi vilpittömästi. “Kaikesta.”

“Tottakai”, Baekhyun henkäisi. “Olet paras ystäväni.”

“Sä rakastat Chanyeolia”, Jongdae sanoi. “Mä olen vilpittömästi onnellinen teidän puolesta.”

“Kiitos”, Chanyeol sanoi ja höllensi otetta saman tien. Baekhyun puri huultaan.

 _“Entä omat tunteesi?”_ hän kysyi mielessään. Jongdaen ilme pysyi lämpimänä, vilpittömänä.

_“Ei teidän väliin voi tulla, näytit sen jo eilen. Mä jatkan eteenpäin. Ilman katumista.”_

Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta. Jongdae vastasi hänelle. Hän oli taas kunnossa.

“Mennään aamiaiselle”, Chanyeol sanoi hyväntuulisena.

“Mennään”, Jongdae nauroi ja käveli ensimmäisenä ulos huoneesta. Baekhyun naureskeli miehen nopeille askelille, hänellä todella oli nälkä.

Chanyeol pysähtyi heti alkuunsa ja kääntyi Baekhyunin puoleen.

“Siitä eilisestä”, Baekhyun aloitti. Chanyeol laski sormensa Baekhyunin huulille ja pudisti päätään.

“Mä kuulin”, hän sanoi hiljaa. “Sun anteeksipyynnön. Eilen.”

“Mä rakastan sua”, Baekhyun henkäisi. Chanyeol kaappasi hänet tiukkaan halaukseen.

“Mä tiedän. Mäkin sua”, hän sanoi rutistaessaan miestä itseään vasten. “Ja tulevaisuudessa mä haluaisin mököttää sulle erissä huoneessa, en erissä rakennuksessa.”

Baekhyun katsoi miestä hölmistyneenä.

“Muutatko sä mun luokse?” Chanyeol kysyi. “Jos vastaat kieltävästi, saatan kidnapata sut.”

“Haluatko sä oikeasti mut sinne?” Baekhyun kysyi.

“Jo ensimmäisestä yöstä alkaen. En osaa nukkua enää ilman sua.”

Baekhyun suuteli miehen hiljaiseksi. Chanyeol vastasi siihen ikävöiden, pitkittäen suudelmaa niin paljon kuin mahdollista.

“Hei rakastavaiset”, keittiöstä kuului. Joonmyeon. “Aamiainen on valmista.”

Chanyeol nauroi vasten Baekhyunin huulia ennen kuin otti ne omaksi uudelleen.


End file.
